Jeżeli naprawdę chcesz walczyć 2: Pozostałości
by Abyss the Hedgehog
Summary: Czyli nic innego, jak drugi Nie tak duży turniej zorganizowany przez Shane'a McMahona. Tym razem ma on być nieco bardziej urozmaicony i... Ciekawszy. Anyway, są OC. Na niektóre musiałem uzyskać autentyczną permisję. Gotujcie się na dawkę emocji. Have fun!
1. Prolog, czyli poznajmy zawodników

Wiatr igrał we włosach, okolica tętniła życiem, pogoda była wspaniała. "Doskonały dzień na mordobicie!", pomyślał dość wysoki i już lekko posiwiały brunet w zielonej koszulce z napisem "Shane O'Mac" oraz nieco wystrzępionych dżinsach. Chwiał się właśnie na drabinie, rozwieszając transparent głoszący "Cud Ze Skrzynki po raz drugi!" na ścianie areny X. Tak, turniej miał się odbyć po raz drugi. Tym razem jednak McMahon postanowił nieco go urozmaicić. "Z pewnością nie będzie to zwyczajne mordobicie, o nie!", pomyślał, zarzekając się. Zachwiał się niebezpiecznie.

- Art, trzymaj tą drabinę! - Zakrzyknął w dół do gładko ogolonego mężczyzny o brązowych włosach. Gość miał na sobie beżowe spodnie z bluzą i białą koszulkę.

- Bez nerwów, szefie. - Odparł spokojnie nazwany Artem. - Mówiłem, że możemy użyć dźwigu, ale szef się uparł na tą starą drabinę. Przecież ona wygląda, jakby spędziła całe swoje życie na poligonie wojskowym!

- Nie marudź, tylko trzymaj. - Warknął Shane, przybijając młotkiem gwóźdź. Udało się - Transparent w końcu został rozwieszony. McMahon powoli zszedł z drabiny. - Gdzie Luna?

- Oprowadza tego całego Vogela po arenie. - Odparł Art, zapatrując się w przestrzeń. - Były już jakieś inne zgłoszenia?

- Tak. Zanim pojawił się tu Vogel, dostałem maila od Dantego. Poprosił, bym zarezerwował mu miejsce. - Mruknął McMahon, obserwując tuman kurzu na horyzoncie.

- Cóż, nikt nie chciałby być przygnieciony przez krasnoluda, prawda? - Parsknął Art.

- Tia... - Zerwał się gwałtowny wiatr. Tuman kurzu błyskawicznie zbliżył się do obu mężczyzn. Jego sprawcą okazał się być podstarzały motocyklista o wściekle czerwonych włosach. Mężczyzna miał na sobie skórzaną kurtę ze znakiem Krwawych Kruków, skórzane spodnie, glany, koszulkę oraz chustkę na szyi. Jego motor zaś niewątpliwie pamiętał lepsze czasy - Był przykurzony i brakowało mu kawałka kierownicy. Shane zauważył, że przy motorze znajduje się zamontowany remington. Art zaś zauważył(Co niesamowicie go zdziwiło), że motocyklista ma na plecach kawał złomu, który niewątpliwie był rakietnicą z bagnetem.

- Czy mi się wydaje czy to jest "Kalina Ann"? - Zapytał ostrożnie Shane'a.

- Co? - McMahon oderwał się od remingtona i przyjrzał się rakietnicy. - Faktycznie... - Motocykl zajechał do nich. Motocyklista zsiadł z niego, po czym rzucił okiem na Arta i Shane'a.

- Arena X? - Zapytał lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

- Tak, owszem. - McMahon poweselał. - Pan na zapisy?

- Ma się rozumieć. - Motocyklista wyjął z kieszeni wykałaczkę, po czym włożył ją do ust. - Adeon Falcontet, do usług.

- A więc jest pan trzecią osobą, która się zgłosiła. - Stwierdził Art. - To "Kalina Ann? - Błyskawicznie zmienił temat, wskazując na kawał złomu na plecach Adeona.

- Tak. Wygrałem ją w karty. - Falcontet uśmiechnął się lekko. - Niesamowite, ale trzy razy pod rząd miałem karetę. To się nazywa mieć szczęście. - Stwierdził to głosem lekko znudzonym, jakby przywykł do podobnych łutów szczęścia. - Trochę ją podrasowałem, ale resztę pozostawiłem tak jak jest, nawet nazwę... - Tymczasem z areny wyszły dwie osoby. Jedną z nich był ciężko opancerzony rycerz o czarnych, krótkich włosach. Na ramieniu spoczywał znak Wszechojca, zaś na twarzy malowała się pewna determinacja. Drugą osobą była... Lisica. Humanoidalna. O ciemnoczerwonym futrze, żółtych oczach i figlarnym spojrzeniu. Ubrana była w niebieską koszulę, która chwilę potem przechodziła w czerwień, by zakończyć się ponownie na błękicie. Tworzyło to dość osobliwą całość.

- Szefie! - Zawołała. - W arenie zmaterializowało się dwóch nowych zawodników!

- To świetnie! - Odkrzyknął Shane. - A kto konkretnie?

- Niejaki Areus i Nebiros! - Twarz Adeona pociemniała. Znał tą dwójkę. Areus Zbawca oraz Nebiros, Wybraniec Chaosu. Ten pierwszy bezustannie usiłował posiąść więcej mocy, bez względu na koszty wokół niego, drugi z nich zaś był legendarnym już generałem Sheogh, który nie przegrał żadnej walki z powodu swojego szczęścia. "Niedobrze, że zakumplowało się dwóch podobnie niebezpiecznych typów...", pomyślał ponuro Falcontet, zapatrując się w horyzont.

* * *

- Runda druga, panowie. - Stwierdził goblin w wysłużonej zbroi łuskowej i ze złotą kulką w lewym oczodole, uśmiechając się do grupki osób: Niezwykle rosłego gnolla o szarym futrze, drugiego - Mniejszego i o czarnym oraz do minotaura opierającego swój topór na ramieniu. Gdzieś obok wyczynaniom goblina przysłuchiwał się czaszkogłowy(Czaszka zamiast łba) osobnik w czarnym pancerzu, podrzucający strzelbę leniwie. - Za pierwszym razem nie poszło po mojej myśli, ale tym razem wykonamy nasz - Tak, nasz - plan co do joty. A wtedy podzielimy się nagrodą!

- Nuudy. - Stwierdził czaszkogłowy osobnik, nie zaprzestając podrzucania strzelby.

- Zamknij się, Nocny! - Warknął goblin, ocierając pot z czoła. - To co... - Zwrócił się do partnerów. - Wspólnicy?

- Hmm... - Szary gnoll zamruczał cicho. - Co o tym sądzisz, Kle?

- Jak chcesz, Agron. - Odparł czarny gnoll, machając łapą z rezygnacją. - Możemy spróbować, zawsze jest pewna szansa. - Słuchający minotaur tylko wzruszył ramionami.

- Wspaniale, cieszę się, że się zgadzacie! - Wykrzyknął z autentyczną radością goblin.

- Poznajcie go lepiej, może wtedy będzie wam łatwiej go dopaść po tym, gdy was wyroluje. - Stwierdził nazwany Nocnym, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Zamknij tą kościaną papę, zdrajco! - Warknął goblin, dobywając miecza.

- Hej, mam pomysł. - Stwierdził czaszkogłowy pojednawczym tonem. - Utnę ci główkę dopiero na arenie, zgoda? - Oba gnolle parsknęły śmiechem. Minotaur wzruszył ramionami, zaś goblin zaczął się autentycznie pienić. - Ciao, panowie! - Zakrzyknął Nocny Strzelec, znikając w korytarzu.

* * *

- Nieludzie... Tylu ich tutaj... Nic, tylko zabić i wypchać nad kominkiem. Nie mają praw, plugawe pomioty... - Mamrotał pod nosem osobnik w czarnej masce gazowej na twarzy. Resztę jego ciała przykrywał szary płaszcz, spod którego czasem migał czerwony strój. Mężczyzna miał przy pasie miotacz ognia w wersji podręcznej, rewolwer oraz kilka wystających krzyży z gałązek sosnowych. Na plecach spoczywał wielgachny miecz. - Parszywy pomiot zagrażający całej ludzkiej nacji... Ale ja ich wszystkich wytłukę. Wytłukę i zaprowadzę nowy porządek. Pozbawiony futra, łusek czy piór. Tak... Z pewnością... A gdy już mi się to uda...

- Możesz sobie darować ten monolog. - Stwierdził z pewną kpiną w głosie uśmiechnięty mężczyzna o srebrnych, długich włosach. Jego twarz była przykryta kapeluszem o szerokim rondzie, zaś on sam ubrany był w płaszcz podobny do płaszcza osobnika w masce gazowej oraz skórzane, kowbojskie buty bez ostróg. W ręku trzymał kijek, którym nieustannie podrzucał. Właściwie widać było tylko uśmiech - Szczery, pozbawiony chłodu. - I tak nikt nie zwraca na ciebie uwagi.

- Daruj sobie podobne mrzonki, Tantalus. - Warknął mężczyzna w masce. - Wiem, że chciałeś niegdyś pomagać nieludziom. Twoje szczęście, że darowałem ci wtedy życie.

- Ohoho! A mrzonką nazwiesz zamordowanie 36 przypadkowych osób, które - według ciebie - miały związek z nieludźmi? - Zapytał, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Mężczyzna w masce gazowej nie odpowiedział od razu.

- To był wypadek przy pracy. - Odpowiedział szybko. Za szybko.

- Nie, mój drogi. - Na twarzy Tantalusa wciąż gościł uśmiech. - To nie był wypadek przy pracy. To było morderstwo, za które jesteś poszukiwany w całym USA. - Choć głos mężczyzny brzmiał poważnie, to ten wciąż się uśmiechał. - Należy ci się. Do zobaczenia na arenie! - Z uśmiechem na twarzy wyminął go, po czym zniknął w korytarzu.

* * *

- Pogratulować dostania się tutaj. - Mruknął brunet w zbroi ze znakiem Wszechojca do krasnoluda w pełnym rynsztunku bojowym, dzierżącego topór. Krasnolud miał rudą brodę pozaplatywaną w warkoczyki.

- I nawzajem. Ten twój Wszechtatuś musiał akurat tobie udzielić swojej opatrzności. Szlag, jedyne wyzwanie, jakie może mnie czekać w tym turnieju właśnie stoi przede mną.

- Nie powiedziałbym, krasnoludzie. - Stwierdził czyjś głos. Rycerz i krasnolud zwrócili głowy w kierunku wampira o bujnych, czarnych włosach kręcących się radośnie. Wampir ten miał na sobie strój arystokraty, misternie wyszywany złotymi liniami. Po twarzy wampira błąkał się lekki uśmieszek, zaś do pasa przypięty miał miecz o falującym ostrzu.

- Proszę, proszę. - Parsknął rycerz. - Pierwszy Skrzypek Mortis zamierza zagrać nam pieśń żałobną! - Krasnolud parsknął śmiechem.

- Zaiste, wymuskany żarcik, imć Serapel. - Stwierdził wampir, zwężając nieco oczy. - Ale tak, co nieco zagram. O to nie musicie się martwić.

- Wierzymy na słowo. - Stwierdził krasnolud nieco ciszej. Arystokrata tymczasem wyjął zręcznym ruchem zza pasa skrzypce ze smyczkiem, po czym przyłożył do brody. I zaczął grać. A jak grał! Cicha, spokojna muzyka, doskonała w każdym calu. Co niektórzy zerkali przez ramię, by zobaczyć, go tak wspaniale gra na skrzypcach. W końcu wampir skończył. Usłyszał kilkanaście oklasków.

- Dziękuję. - Odparł, wykonując dworny ukłon. Rycerz i krasnolud westchnęli rozdzierająco.

* * *

- W pierwszym turnieju pomogłaś mojej siostrze. Teraz ja pomogę tobie. - Stwierdziła z uśmiechem na twarzy tygrysica syberyjska o błękitnych oczach i długich kruczoczarnych włosach. Humanoidalna, odziana w czarno-czerwony pancerz z szablą przy boku.

- To wiele znaczy. Dzięki. - Odparła(również humanoidalna) lisica w czerwonym pancerzu, również obdarzona przez naturę błękitnymi oczyma. Przejechała dłonią po swoich kasztanowych włosach, po czym sprawdziła, czy wszystkie rzemyki są dopięte. - Dobrze będzie znaleźć Valencię z powrotem.

- Może nie tym razem. - Stwierdził czyjś głos. Należał on do ubranego na czarno chłopaka o brązowych, krótkich włosach. Nosił on okulary. Na plecach przewieszone były dwa miecze, zaś za pasem chował się obrzyn. - A czemuż to widzę cię tu po raz kolejny?

- Mogłabym ci zadać to samo pytanie. - Odparła lisica z lekkim uśmieszkiem. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. - Czyżby drugi raz po to samo, Casper?

- Niezupełnie. - Odparł nazwany Casprem. - Powiedzmy, że... Po coś innego. A ty, Cass?

- Razem z Carissą rozglądamy się za moją siostrą. - Odparła nazwana Cassandrą lisica. Druga dziewczyna(Carissa) przytaknęła entuzjastycznie.

- Ach, to ty. - Casper uśmiechnął się lekko. - Widzę, że rekonwalescencja się udała.

- Tak, udała się. - Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

- Więc niech wygra lepszy. - Stwierdziła Cassandra.

- Czyli któreś z nas. - Odparł Casper, uśmiechając się z lekką pogardą. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało o odzianym na biało chłopaku, który wyglądał kropka w kropkę jak Casper i dokładnie przysłuchiwał się rozmowie z ukrycia...

* * *

- Zawodnicy, proszę zająć miejsca w korytarzu przedarenowym. Rozpoczynamy zabawę! - Zakrzyknął Shane McMahon przez głośniki. 64 osobników różnej płci i rasy stłoczyło się w korytarzu, czekając na chwałę bądź zapomnienie...


	2. Zacznijmy bitwę

64 dusze zgromadziły się w korytarzu przedarenowym tylko po to... By dowiedzieć się, że sprawki techniczne nie zostały jeszcze naprawione.

- Cóż... Mam nadzieję, że wybaczycie mi to, że zamknąłem was w takim ścisku(Korytarzyk miał rozsuwane drzwi z obu stron. Aktualnie były zamknięte). - Stwierdził beztrosko Shane, powołując parę okrzyków pełnych dezaprobaty. - No... Ale macie dzięki temu więcej czasu na zapoznanie się! - Stwierdził McMahon z jeszcze większą beztroską. Po tej odezwie zapanowała cisza.

* * *

W podobnym ścisku trudno zebrać myśli, a Casper doskonale o tym wiedział. Aktualnie znalazł sobie kawałek wolnego miejsca pod ścianą i bacznym wzrokiem mierzył potencjalnych adwersarzy. Doszukał się paru powtórek z poprzedniego turnieju, byli też zawodnicy nowi - Sporej części nie umiał skojarzyć. Gdzieś mignęły mu błękitne oczy Cassandry. "Runda druga zbliża się wielkimi krokami", pomyślał z pewną delikatną zawiścią. Nagle zauważył zielony cylinder z napisem "I'm not short". "Bogowie, on tutaj?", pomyślał z niedowierzaniem i zniechęceniem jednocześnie. Po krótkiej chwili przepychania się w tłumie przed Casprem stanął niski(Poniżej 1.70) blondyn o błękitnych oczach. Ubrany był w fikuśny zielony garnitur oraz cylinder, który właśnie sam z siebie skurczył się do rozmiarów fedory. Przy pasie widniało pudełeczko na karty. Blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Co ty tu robisz? - Palnął prosto z mostu, kierując słowa w stronę Caspra.

- Mógłbym zapytać cię o to samo, Ratter. - Mruknął okularnik, przenosząc spojrzenie na tłum.

- Tylko nie Ratter, Cztery Oczy. - Mruknął z irytacją w głosie nazwany Michaelem. - Jestem Rattenberger. - Casper parsknął śmiechem.

- Rattenberger? Głupszych nazwisk nie było?

- Śmiej się do woli, palancie. Zobaczymy, co zrobisz na arenie. - Odparł Michael z przewrotnym błyskiem w oku.

- Coś... Sugerujesz?

- Ależ skąd. Tylko radzę, byś uważał na siebie. - Rattenberger spoważniał. - A teraz ponownie, co tutaj robisz?

- Staram się wygrać. Jak każdy tutaj, czyż nie?

- Tak, cały ty i te twoje wymijające odpowiedzi. - Michael pokręcił głową w udawanym smutku. - Tymczasem ja nie chcę wygrywać, tylko pomóc Marcusowi.

- On też tutaj? - Zdziwił się Casper.

- Dokładnie. Nie myśl, że nie wie o twojej obecności. Jest już przygotowany do walki z tobą, by udowodnić ci, który z was lepiej fechtuje. A także...

- Co "A także"?

- Wiesz przecież, że Marcus zadurzył się w Kate, prawda? - Rattenberger wyszczerzył się, odsłaniając białe uzębienie. - Uszaty ubzdurał sobie, że jeżeli wygra dla niej coś fikuśnego, to ona rzuci mu się do stóp. Powszechnie wiadomo, że się lubią. Ale ten kretyn myśli, że musi coś jej udowadniać.

- Ach, jesteś dla niego zbyt surowy. - Nagle w Casprze obudził się kawałek "Tej lepszej strony". - Marcus po prostu jest zbyt nieśmiały, by wyznać jej, że chce z nią chodzić.

- Akurat. - Odparł Michael, ale nie drążył tematu dalej. - Koniec końców, zdecydowałem się mu pomóc. Zawsze możemy się pośmiać, prawda?

- Tia...

- A teraz na zakończenie dowcip. - "Znowu zaczyna", pomyślał Casper, wzdychając. - Co to jest: Czerwono-zielono-różowo-niebiesko-fioletowe, a gdy podskoczy robi się białe?

- Ja też nie wiem, ale fajnie zmienia kolory, prawda? - Odparł okularnik, który znał ten dowcip doskonale. Rattenberger wyglądał, jakby miał się obrazić.

- Przynajmniej nie psuj dowcipu. - Mruknął.

- Zapamiętam, kolego. Zapamiętam. - Rattenberger skinął mu ręką bez przekonania. Blondyn w garniturze odwrócił się i zniknął w tłumie.

* * *

- To tylko kwestia czasu, zanim te wszystkie marne formy życia legną u naszych stóp. - Stwierdziła istota wyglądająca nieco jak wypaczona wersja anioła - Była niczym innym, jak szkieletem obciągniętym szarą skórą z przyszytymi anielskimi skrzydłami. W kościstej dłoni trzymała miecz.

- Tak, bez wątpienia. - Przytaknął mu demon o dziwacznym kształcie głowy: Małej kuli otoczonej przez dziwaczne narośle przypominające ząbkowane ostrza. Istota była odziana w ciężką zbroję płytową, a w ręku dzierżyła topór. - Twoje moce i moje szczęście sprawią, że wszystkie te jamochłony ugną się pod mocarną ręką Kha - Beletha.

- Ależ naturalnie. - Stwierdził jego towarzysz. - No bo co mogą nam zrobić przeciwnicy podobnego formatu? Patrz, w większości to dzieci bądź amatorzy. - Szkielet wskazał ręką blondynkę z kucykiem konwersującą z dziewczyną o krótko ściętych czarnych włosach i oczach bez źrenic.

- Pozostaje nam tylko parsknąć pustym śmiechem. - Stwierdził demon, przenosząc spojrzenie na mężczyznę ewidentnie wyglądającego na pirata. - Bo cóż mogą... - Chciał skończyć, ale głos ugrzęzł w jego gardle. W ich stronę zmierzała biała jak śnieg istota o dziwacznym, rozszczepiającym się ogonie. Stworzenie to chodziło jak człowiek, ale na tym kończyło się podobieństwo. Demon ten bowiem miał dziwną, gadzią głowę, z której bezustannie buchały czarne płomienie. Stworzenie to miało końskie kopyta zamiast stóp, odziane było w ciężką zbroję, zaś przy pasie trzymało złamany miecz pulsujący czerwonym światłem. I w tym wszystkim odnajdywały się jeszcze oczy - Żółte i spokojne. - O szlag... -Wymamrotał towarzysz szkieletu.

- Coś zobaczył? - Zainteresował się upadły anioł.

- Vatrasa, Honorowego Demona. - Wymamrotał demon o dziwnej głowie.

- No i?

- No i? Nie wiesz, kim jest Vatras? To jeden z najpotężniejszych, a zarazem najbardziej wpływowych demonów w Sheogh. Zasłynął jako dyplomata, charyzmatyczny dowódca i srogi wojownik.

- Warto więc na niego uważać. - Stwierdził szkielet, wracając do przeglądania tłumu. Ewidentnie nie przejął się słowami towarzysza.

* * *

Tymczasem na drugim końcu korytarza dwóch mężczyzn - Chudy brunet w jeansach i szarej koszulce oraz nieco roślejszy ciemny blondyn w podobnym stroju - konwersowało przyciszonymi głosami.

- Pamiętajmy, mamy zdobyć nagrodę dla Randy'ego. - Powtórzył po raz kolejny blondyn, przywołując roztrzepanego bruneta. - Cody, ty mnie słuchasz?!

- Co? Tak, tak... - Wymamrotał wyrwany z rozmyśleń mężczyzna nazwany Codym. Rzucał spojrzenia na wszelkiej maści dziewczyny i ogólnie rzec biorąc, nie był zbyt skupiony. - Prosił też, by załatwić gościa, który go tak urządził.

- Tia, jakiś Porcupine czy kto... - Nagle obok nich przemaszerował dziwaczny stwór w czarnym pancerzu z rządkiem mięsno-kostnych kolców na plecach. Twarz zasłonięta była hełmem z otworem na oczy i rozprute usta.

- To nie był czasem ten pan? - Zagaił Cody do towarzysza.

- Wielce prawdopodobne, panie kolego, wielce prawdopodobne... - Wymamrotał blondyn, dziękując Bogu, że stwór ich nie usłyszał.

* * *

Tymczasem humanoid o psich cechach(Psia głowa, psie futro) w purpurowym mundurze rozmawiał z mężczyzną o zawadiacko podkręconych wąsikach, w stroju XVI - wiecznego szlachcica z Francji.

- Serdecznie dziękuję, że zgodził mi się pan pomóc, kapitanie. - Stwierdził psowaty z pewną ulgą w głosie.

- To nic, przyjacielu. - Odparł wesoło kawaler. - Mam pewien dług wobec Armady i Jego Królewskiej Mości, wypadałoby więc go spłacić.

- Pomaga nam jeszcze niejaki Nicolas Sharp, Anglik z hiszpańskim listem kaperskim. Mogę zaręczyć za tego człowieka - To godny zaufania kapitan i sprawny szermierz.

- Dobrze wiedzieć. Mam pewne pytanie: Do czego potrzebne jest moje wsparcie?

- Na tym turnieju jest osoba, która o jeden raz za dużo ubliżyła Armadzie i Jego Królewskiej Mości. - Oczy psa zwęziły się lekko.

- Czyżby Nataniel Joseph Pazur? - Zainteresował się mężczyzna.

- Nie. Już od paru lat jest poza naszym zasięgiem. Mam na myśli... Jacklynn Lorelei Bloodbane. - Ostatnie trzy słowa zostały wysyczane z dużą dozą nienawiści.

- Podobno zginęła... - Zaczął towarzysz psa, lecz ten szybko mu przerwał.

- My też tak myśleliśmy. Ale nie - Los widać jest łaskawy dla obszarpańców spod pirackiej bandery.

- Jak właściwie wygląda?

- Cóż... - Psu nie dane było skończyć. Dosłownie sekundę po "Cóż" dało się słyszeć odgłos świadczący o tym, że ktoś zaliczył przysłowiową "glebę". Zainteresowani odwrócili głowy, by dostrzec ciekawy obrazek: Na podłodze wił się elf w zielonym kurczowo trzymający się za swoją strzałę, zaś nad nim stała czarna kotka. Dziewczyna ubrana była w płócienną koszulę, czarne spodnie i czarne buty kończące się przed kolanem. Na szyi spoczywała jej czerwona chustka. Kotka miała długie i czarne, a przy tym lekko kręcące się włosy i duże, zielone oczy, zaś teraz stała nad elfem z triumfującą miną.

- Zapamiętaj: Kobiety w niczym nie odstępują od mężczyzn. No, może poza tym, że my przynajmniej ładnie pachniemy i jesteśmy lepiej wychowane. - Kilka innych przedstawicielek płci pięknej wybuchnęło gromkim śmiechem.

- To ona. - Stwierdził dobitnie pies, wskazując na osobę, która prawdopodobnie nosiła się mianem Jackie Bloodbane.

- Mocny kopniak... - Towarzysz psa skrzywił się, po czym przeniósł znużony wzrok na wijącego się po podłodze elfa. Na jego twarzy pojawił się niezdrowy uśmieszek.

- Ciekawa sztuka, ten w zielonym... - Mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek.

* * *

Nagle dało się słyszeć odgłos świadczący o tym, że ktoś przeteleportował się w sam środek tłumu. Ludzie i nieludzie zostali odtrąceni przypływem energii, zaś w leju, który pozostał po teleportacji dało się zauważyć... Jaszczuroczłeka. Konkretniej retromantę(Odmiana jaszczuroludzi, których łuski działają jak magiczne zwierciadła). Błyskawice wciąż biegały po zielonych łuskach, sporadycznie zeskakując z nich i porażając pechowców. W gadzich oczach jaszczuroczłeka czaiło się... Szaleństwo. On sam zaś ubrany był w długą, brązową szatę o wielkich kieszeniach.

- Mam nadzieję, że zdążyłem... Hihihi... - Retromanta zachichotał. - Na szczęście rezerwacja została wprowadzona już wcześniej... Hihihi... No a więc jestem.

- Boże Przenajświętszy, ulituj się nade mną. - Wymamrotał rycerz ze znakiem Wszechojca na zbroi, żegnając się parę razy. On wiedział, kim był retromanta. Wszyscy wiedzieli. Przed nimi zmaterializował się Zanthos Psychomag(Zwany także Poskramiaczem Bestii), jedna z najbardziej niezrównoważonych istot we wszelakim wszechświecie zdolna do puszczenia z dymem całego świata. Od wykonania podobnej czynności odgradzało go tylko jego szaleństwo, które mogło zamienić go w jednej chwili w potulnego baranka, ale również obudzić bestię...

* * *

Tymczasem(Gdy już wszyscy przywrócili się do porządku) szkieletor w poszarpanej skórzanej kurcie z rządkiem kolców na czerepie przechadzał się wśród potencjalnych adwersarzy, wodząc po nich wzrokiem. "Tym razem zajdę dalej...", pomyślał, ważąc w dłoni swój topór. Na pierwszym turnieju został wyeliminowany już w pierwszej rundzie przez niejakiego Ghost Ridera. Tym razem Duchowego Jeźdca nie było. To była jego szansa. Rozmyślając, zagapił się i wpadł na lisicę o żółtych oczach, purpurowych, bujnych włosach i rudym futrze. Dziewczyna miała na sobie różowo-szary bezrękawnik, paskowane osłony na ręce i nogi(Lewa strona czarno-czerwona, prawa niebiesko-czerwona) oraz krótkie, szare szorty. Przez plecy miała przewieszoną katanę - Legendarne Yamato. W chwili obecnej oboje zderzyli się ze sobą. O ile dziewczynie zadzwoniło w uszach, to szkieletor niczego nie odczuł.

- Luna? - Zdziwił się na jej widok.

- Skrash? - Odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie. Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

- Co ty tu robisz? - Zapytali jednocześnie. - Biorę udział w turnieju. - Wciąż mówili razem. - A kto będzie komentował? Shane i kto? - Znowu zapanowała cisza. W końcu Skrash zaczął powoli:

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Art wyjechał, Pip razem z nim, Nehr'zul na pewno się nie zgodzi, my jesteśmy tutaj... Może Worgołak?

- Może... Tak przy okazji, dobrze cię widzieć.

- I vice versa.

- Wiesz, że Alvin również bierze udział w turnieju?

- O matko... Ta dżdżownica po raz kolejny puści z dymem pół areny tylko po to, by przegrać w finale? - Luna parsknęła śmiechem.

- Nie do końca. Mama nie chciała, by mi się coś stało, więc poprosiła Alvina, by nade mną... Czuwał. - Teraz to Skrash parsknął śmiechem.

- On? Jako niańka?

- Wróć. Opiekun. - Oboje zgodnie zaśmiali się.

* * *

Tymczasem piątka Mobian(Niebieski jeż, czarny jeż, srebrny jeż, różowa jeżyca i brązowa wiewiórka) rozprawiali o czymś.

- Sal, w porządku? - Zapytał jeż wiewiórki.

- Tak... Nie wyrwie się.

- Mamy nadzieję. W końcu za pierwszym razem trzeba było przerwać zawody, bo demon wyrwał się spod kontroli.

- Niestety. - Przytaknął srebrny jeż, wzdychając.

- Tym razem wszystko będzie w porządku. Obiecuję. - Nazwana Sal uśmiechnęła się ponuro.

* * *

- Uwaga, uwaga! - W głośnikach zabrzmiał tak długo wyczekiwany głos Shane'a. - Wszystko wraca do normy. Możemy już otworzyć drzwi i zacząć wyświetlać tabelkę na pierwszą rundę! - Odpowiedziały mu radosne okrzyki. Stalowe wrota rozwarły się. 64 zawodników zostało ogłuszonych aplauzem i okrzykami fanów/widzów/zwij to, jak chcesz. Ponownie rozległ się głos:

- Witamy państwa na kolejnym turnieju o Cud Ze Skrzynki! - Zakrzyknął Shane McMahon.

- 64 zawodników będzie obijać sobie nawzajem twarze o nagrodę, która ograniczona będzie tylko ich wyobraźnią! - Zawtórował mu drugi głos.

- Ze stanowiska komentatorów witają was serdecznie Shane McMahon...

- I Might Guy! - Na twarzach paru zawodników odmalowało się zaskoczenie. - Wiem, nie powinno mnie tu być. Ale jestem i będę opisywać poczynania innych wojowników!

- A skoro już się przedstawiliśmy, wypada nam podać pierwszy rozkład walk! - Shane wcisnął guziczek na panelu sterowania. Błysnęło...

* * *

Wśród zawodników byli tacy, którzy naprawdę się denerwowali: Elf w zielonym chodził nerwowo w kółko, Carissa przygryzała paznokcie, zaś Luna raz po raz wyciągała i chowała katanę. Byli tacy, którzy wytrwali w spokoju: Blondyn w czerwonym płaszczu i rękawiczkach czekał ze skupieniem wymalowanym na twarzy, czarny jeż prrzymknął oczy i rozmyślał. Byli też tacy, którym to ewidentnie wisiało: Białowłosy w czerwonym płaszczu kręcił młynki pistoletami z uśmieszkiem na twarzy, Casper podśpiewywał sobie "A Dangerous Mind" Within Temptation, zaś Zanthos nieustannie chichotał. W końcu pokazał się rozkład. Malował się on następująco:

1. Casper Stratoavis - Cassandra Alexis Varena

2. Jacklynn Lorelei Bloodbane - Nicolas Sharp

3. Gaderic - Eryk

4. DB - Amy Rose

5. Nebiros - Adeon Falcontet

6. Dante - Bryan Fury

7. Nightmare - Cervantes De Leon

8. Murphy Greenblade - Lassie

9. Porcupine - Ted DiBiase

10. Graph Leoric - Night Shooter

11. Shadow the Hedgehog - Silver the Hedgehog

12. Ino Yamanaka - John Morrison

13. Boggy B - Tricey

14. Shred - Agron Stonebreaker

15. Cpt. O'Really - Curved Fang

16. Darkena - Nesdro

17. Midnight the Hedgehog - Nega Casper

18. Nagash ep Shogu - Rachael Saleigh

19. Arctic Ikume - Cody Rhodes

20. Marcus Aftermath - Sally Acorn

21. Alvin - Saber

22. Luna - Skrash

23. Vogel Harap Serapel - Vokial

24. Zlikk - Tempest the Hedgehog

25. Vatras - Kratos

26. Hinata Hyuuga - Le Rauxe

27. Balor - Galen Marek

28. Gaara of the Desert - Zanthos

29. Tantalus - Sonic the Hedgehog

30. Areus Harbinger - Luther Headbreaker

31. Carissa Melina Sokolov - Michael Rattenberger

32. Balor - Dace

* * *

Zapanowała cisza. Przed tłum wystąpiły dwie samotne sylwetki - Casper i Cassandra. Odwrócili się do siebie.

- Niech wygra lepszy. - Stwierdziła dziewczyna, podając okularnikowi rękę. Casper odwzajemnił uścisk.

* * *

Starcie o Drugi Cud ze Skrzynki właśnie się rozpoczęło...


	3. Runda druga

- Więc nadszedł czas na pierwszą walkę! - Zakrzyknął entuzjastycznie(Skąd my to znamy?) Shane. - I na wejściu gwarantuję: Czeka przed nami prawdziwa bomba!

- Właściwie dlaczego? - Wtrącił się Guy.

- Bo ta dwójka w poprzednim turnieju stoczyła ze sobą epicką bitwę bez zahamowań w finale! Pozostali dwaj zawodnicy byli przy nich statystami. - Gdzieś z dołu dobiegł urażony głos Nocnego "Wypraszam sobie!" - Nielubiany Przez Nikogo Wojownik kontra Lisica! Dwa ostrza skrzyżują się z rapierem! Kto wie, może nawet zaingerują w tą walkę jakieś uśpione moce... - McMahon uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. - Panie i panowie: Casper kontra Cassandra! - Podniosła się wielka wrzawa, pełna euforii i niechęci zarazem. Obaj zawodnicy wkroczyli na arenę w tym samym momencie. Zarówno on, jak i ona byli skupieni na wygraniu walki. Być może własnie mierzyło się ze sobą dwóch najpotężniejszych wojowników tego turnieju. Posłali sobie po spojrzeniu, po czym udali się na przeciwległe końce areny. Casper był ubrany na czarno - Czarna koszula z czaszką, czarne i oćwiekowane jeansy, czarne adidasy, czarne ćwiekowane rękawice. Na nosie miał okulary. Na plecach przewieszone były dwa rdzawoczerwone miecze, zaś za pasem schowany obrzyn.

Cassandra zaś miała na sobie swój czerwony pancerz, lekki i niekrępujący ruchów. Na nogach miała wysokie, żółte buty do kolan. Po jej rudym futrze przechodziły ciarki ekstytacji, zagłuszanej jednak przez skupienie. Dobyła swojej broni - Błękitnego rapiera. Casper założył ręce na piersi i ściągnął brwi.

- Jak widać, obie strony są gotowe do walki - Więc niech się zacznie! - Zakrzyknął Shane, wciskając guzik na panelu. Zabrzmiał gong. Walka rozpoczęła się. Żadna ze stron nie ruszyła się jednak z miejsca. Casper mierzył wzrokiem Cassandrę, i vice versa. Panowała martwa cisza. Nagle na twarzy okularnika pojawił się kpiący uśmieszek.

- Bez swojej anielskiej formy nie będziesz w stanie mi zagrozić. - Stwierdził, ruszając powoli w jej stronę. Cassandra nie czekała dłużej. Wystartowała jak oparzona, nadstawiając rapier jak kopię. Casper powoli dobył mieczy, po czym zatrzymał się. Dziewczyna wciąż biegła w jego kierunku. W chwili, gdy miała już wbić się w niego niczym palec w masło, zastawił się mieczem. Klinga odbiła się od wrażego miecza, po czym wylądowała w ziemi. Cassandra cofnęła się. Była bezbronna, zaś jej adwersarz wciąż miał oba swoje miecze.

- Moja kolej. - Syknął Casper, szarżując. Lisica rzuciła się szczupakiem w stronę rapiera, próbując uniknąć cięcia. Ostrze przejechało jej po ogonie, ale nie zraniło. Dobyła swojej broni błyskawicznie, po czym odwróciła się w kierunku adwersarza. Ten jakby nie zauważył, że dziewczyna jest za jego plecami. Widząc to, Cassandra nabrała odwagi i ruszyła w jego kierunku. Casper już już dobiegał do ściany, by nagle położyć na niej stopę i odbić się od niej, przeskakując nadbiegającego adwersarza. Wywinął salto w powietrzu, po czym ciął w odsłonięte plecy przeciwniczki. Ostrza Zero gładko przecięły zbroję i skórę, dochodząc do mięsa. Cassandra krzyknęła z bólu, upadając. W międzyczasie Casper schował oba miecze, po czym wyszarpnął obrzyna.

- Masz do wyboru: Poddać się i wyjść z tego w jednym kawałku lub walczyć dalej i skończyć w szpitalu. - W głosie Caspra nie było kpiny czy zawiści, jedynie powaga.

- Nie mogę... Nie poddam się. - Warknęła, błyskawicznie odwracając się w jego kierunku. Nie wybiegła mu na spotkanie, ale była na tyle zdesperowana, by uczynić podobnie lekkomyślny czyn.

- O, czyżby znowu ktoś ci bliski zachorował i musisz go ocalić? - Teraz kpina w głosie chłopaka była oczywista. Dziewczyna przygryzła wargi, po czym powoli podniosła się z ziemi.

- Ty... Nigdy nie zrozumiesz, jak to jest mieć kochającą rodzinę... - Szepnęła, chwiejąc się. Cięcie było na tyle mocne, by ją zabić, ale wytrzymała. Być może Casper nie zamierzał ciąć tak mocno, kto wie?

- Oszczędź mi kazań i walcz, jeżeli się nie boisz. - Warknął okularnik, chowając obrzyna. Cassandrze nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Anioł jej tym razem nie pomoże - Musi radzić sobie sama. Jej anielska forma działała tylko, gdy magia serc dochodziła do skutku bądź w wyniku zgromadzenia większych zapasów energii. Na pełnym biegu cięła rapierem. Jej adwersarz leniwie sparował cios, po czym machnął od niechcenia. Dziewczyna zasłoniła się, po czym wyprowadziła cięcie w nogi. Mimo rany wciąż trzymała się na nogach(Skutek adrenaliny, która wyzwoliła się w niej parę minut temu). Ale i to cięcie zostało sparowane. Tym razem kontra była bardziej bolesna - Uderzenie płazem obaliło dziewczynę na ziemię. Cassandra zobaczyła gwiazdy po kolejnym płazie w głowę. Chwiejąc się, wyprowadziła niecelną kontrę. Jej adwersarz odskoczył, po czym ponownie przyskoczył, wymierzając nieczysty kopniak w brzuch. Zabolało. Uderzenie rozłożyło ją na ziemi. Powoli podniosła się z niej, chwiejąc się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej.

- Nie poddam się... - Wymamrotała, powoli idąc w kierunku Caspra. Ten popatrzył na nią z mieszaniną podziwu i politowania, po czym dobył obrzyna. Podrzucił go raz, drugi, trzeci. Tymczasem Cassandra uniosła rapier. Każdy możliwy ruch sprawiał jej ból. Ale nie zamierzała się poddać. Już była kilka kroków od adwersarza, gdy ten wymierzył w jej nogi i wystrzelił. Intuicja go nie zawiodła - Kartacze poszatkowały jej nogi w kosteczkę, wywracając ją. To musiał być dość drastyczny widok, Shane bowiem pozieleniał na twarzy.

- Auć, musiało zaboleć. - Wymamrotał, usiłując nie zwrócić śniadania.

Tymczasem Casper stał nad pokonaną, poharataną i upokorzoną Cassandrą. "Jakim cudem zdołała mnie wtedy pokonać?", pomyślał z niechęcią, trącając ją czubkiem buta. Nie ruszyła się. Widział, że oddycha, ale nie była w stanie się ruszyć. Na arenę wjechał oddział sanitariuszy. Już chcieli ją zabierać, gdy nagle Cass szepnęła:

- Nie... To jeszcze nie koniec. - Powoli wykręciła się na drugą stronę, usiłując zlokalizować rapier wzrokiem. Złapała go drżącą ręką. Oczy zaczynały zachodzić jej mgłą. - Moja siostra... Muszę ją odnaleźć... - Casper odwrócił wzrok w jej kierunku.

- Zostań tam, gdzie jesteś i zajmij się bałamuceniem frajerów. - Warknął głosem ociekającym jadem. To była o jedna obraza za dużo. Kierowana nienazwaną siłą, jakimś kosmicznym przypływem adrenaliny, który być może mógłby zasilić Leman Russa na długie tygodnie rzuciła się w jego kierunku. W jej oczach malowała się desperacja wymieszana z żądzą krwi. Krwi jej adwersarza. Nie pozwoli mu się obrażać. Nie pozwoli, by zniszczył czyjeś marzenie. Jeżeli nie da rady wygrać, to przynajmniej zabierze go ze sobą do grobu. Casper był jednak przygotowany na podobną ewentualność, wcześniej dobył bowiem obrzyna. Teraz wymierzył w nią i strzelił. Na jego twarzy nie malowało się nic poza chłodem i obojętnością. Petarda - Motylek eksplodowała prosto w twarz Cassandry. Wybuch odrzucił ją z zakrwawioną twarzą do tyłu. W policzku miała dziurę. Była nieprzytomna(Cudem można nazwać fakt, że przeżyła).

- Lepiej ją stąd zabierzcie, bo się wykrwawi. - Mruknął okularnik do sanitariuszy. Ci bezzwłocznie posłuchali chłopaka i zawieźli poharataną Cassandrę do sekcji ambulancyjnej. Tymczasem publika siedziała w absolutnej ciszy, zszokowana tym, co zobaczyła.

- Łuhuhu... - Wymamrotał Guy, przerywając ten impas. - Wygląda na to, że Casper przechodzi dalej... Prawda?

- Prawda. - Szepnął McMahon, przyglądając się zasychającej na piasku areny krwi. - Wygrał, choć w dość krwawy i okrutny sposób. No i przechodzi do drugiej rundy. - Trybuny przytaknęły mu w milczeniu.


	4. A więc walczmy

- Nadszedł więc czas na drugą walkę! - Zakrzyknął Guy entuzjastycznie. Shane przytaknął mu, wciąż zielony na twarzy. Jego towarzysz miał entuzjazmu za nich dwóch. - Pirat skrzyżuje ostrza z korsarzem! Odwieczna walka tych dwóch podobnych, ale jednak różnych profesji!

- Proszę państwa - Jacklynn Bloodbane kontra Nicolas Sharp. - Mruknął Shane. Na twarz powoli wracały mu kolory. Odpowiedziały mu uprzejme oklaski. Pierwsza pojawiła się Jackie: Czarna kotka o czarnych, lekko kręconych włosach i dużych, zielonych oczach. Ubrana była w płócienną koszulę, czarne spodnie, takież buty kończące się nieco przed kolanem. Za pas zatknięte były dwa noże, zaś obok przytroczona była szabla. Na szyi spoczywała czerwona chustka.

Tuż za nią pojawił się jej adwersarz, Nicolas Sharp. Był on dobrze zbudowanym, choć chudym mężczyzną o brązowych włosach spiętych w kucyk i mętnych oczach. Na twarzy miał parodniowy zarost. Ubrany był podobnie jak Jackie - Płócienna koszula, czerwone skórzane spodnie oraz buty do kolan. Za pas zatknięty był pistolet, zaś obok - Szpada.

Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Żadne z nich jednak nie ruszyło się z miejsca. Sharp ukłonił się swojej przeciwniczce dwornie.

- A więc to ciebie zwą Jacklynn Bloodbane. - Stwierdził, uśmiechając się lekko. - Cóż, będę zaszczycony nobilitacją zmierzenia się z tobą w pojedynku.

- Bez wzajemności, kaprze. - Parsknęła kotka, marszcząc nos. - Wy, parszywe sprzedawczyki pływające pod flagą jakiegoś państwa i udające piratów, nie wytrzymujecie konfrontacji z prawdziwymi synami morza. - Powoli ruszyła w jego kierunku. Sharp był przygotowany na podobną reakcję. Dobył szpady, po czym sparował pierwszy atak Jackie. Wyprowadził kontrę, jednakże nieskuteczną - Co jak co, ale lepszy był w żeglowaniu niźli walce na szpady. Lorelei wymierzyła cios w nogi. Nicolas podskoczył, po czym ciął potężnie zza głowy. Ale szpada nie nadaje się do podobnych akcji. Przeciwniczka kapera poczuła coś jakby uderzenie witki na ramieniu. Skrzywiła się - Zabolało. W odpowiedzi bez ostrzeżenia trzasnęła Sharpa pięścią w szczękę. Mocny cios przyniósł owoce - Korsarz zatoczył się do tyłu niczym pijany. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się z tego stanu, po czym zamrugał parę razy i ruszył do ponownego ataku. Ale tym razem ewidentną przewagę miała Jackie. Nick szybko się męczył, zaś Lorelei wyraźnie była odporniejsza na wpływy zmęczenia. W końcu po kilku klinczach, Nicolas odskoczył do tyłu. "Jeszcze kilka takich ataków i nie dam rady się obronić", pomyślał z pewną goryczą. Ruszył do kolejnego ataku. Pchnięcie nie doszło celu - Jackie odskoczyła w bok, po czym machnęła szablą na odlew. Ostrze przejechało adwersarzowi po ręce.

- To musiało zaboleć! - Zakrzyknął Guy (Jak zwykle) entuzjastycznie.

- Większość rzeczy, które robią sobie tutejsi zawodnicy boli. - Stwierdził już niezielony Shane.

Tymczasem po otrzymaniu kilku płazów Nicolas rozłożył się na ziemi w boleściach, Jackie zaś stała nad nim z wyniosłą i triumfującą miną.

- Dlatego piraci zawsze wygrają z kaprami. - Stwierdziła z kpiną, trącając go czubkiem buta. Nagle Sharp, dostając jakiegoś kopa adrenaliny złapał ją za nogę, po czym wywrócił. Zaskoczona kotka nawet nie mogła się bronić.

- Tu cię mam! - Zakrzyknął triumfalnie korsarz, podnosząc się i przykładając szpadę do jej gardła. Po twarzy Lorelei przemknął tajemniczy uśmieszek. Po jej palcach zaczęły przeskakiwać błyskawice.

- Nie sądzę, przyjacielu. - Szepnęła, kierując drugą rękę w jego stronę. Z dłoni wyprysnął strumień elektryczny, który odrzucił zaskoczonego adwersarza do tyłu. - Nie sądzę. - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym dobyła szabli. W odpowiedzi Nicolas wyszarpnął zza pasa pistolet, jednak Jackie była szybsza. Rzuciła świeżo dobytym nożem w pistolet adwersarza, trafiając ostrzem w lufę dokładnie na ułamek sekundy przed tym, jak Sharp wypalił. Zapchany pistolet eksplodował mu w dłoniach. Teraz był bezbronny. Kotka zaszarżowała w jego kierunku, po czym przystawiła mu szablę do gardła.

- Cytując wielkiego hiszpańskiego korsarza, Nicolasa Sharpa... "Tu cię mam!". - Stwierdziła z kpiną w głosie. Jej adwersarz warknął parę słów. Było po walce.

- I koniec! - Zakrzyknął Guy(Po raz kolejny).

- Jacklynn pokonuje N. Sharpa! - Zawtórował mu Shane. - Brawa dla niej! - Odpowiedziały mu chóralne okrzyki aprobaty żeńskiej części publiki. Jackie ukłoniła się dwornie, po czym opuściła arenę.

* * *

- A teraz, w walce nr. 3 zmierzą się ze sobą elf i krasnolud! - Zakrzyknął Shane. - Łuk kontra topór! Emocje gwarantowane... Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.

- Powitajmy ich gorąco! - Zawtórował mu Guy. - Panie i panowie: Gaderic kontra Eryk! - Komentatorom odpowiedziały uprzejme oklaski. Pierwszy pojawił się elf ubrany na zielono(Ten sam, który podwalał się do Jackie) - Czyli zielona koszula, zielone spodnie, zielona pelerynka. Elf miał blond włosy i zielone oczy(O my...). W ręku dzierżył łuk, zaś na plecach spoczywał kołczan pełen strzał. Po twarzy Eryka śmigał lekki uśmieszek.

Chwilę po nim pojawił się jego adwersarz, Gaderic. Spod ciężkiej zbroi i rogatego hełmu niewiele można było wyczytać z wyglądu kransoluda, może poza tym, że miał dość długą i rudą brodę, zaplecioną w warkoczyki. W dłoni ważył złowieszczo wyglądający topór.

- Gotów na przegraną, kurduplu? - Zapytał z przewrotnym błyskiem w oku Eryk.

- Nie zamierzam przegrać ze zniewieściałym drzewolubem. - Odwarknął Gaderic. Elf rzucił mu jeszcze jakby zmęczone spojrzenie(Może przywykł?), po czym udał się do swojej części areny. Krasnolud zrobił to samo. Po chwili zabrzmiał gong. Eryk błyskawicznie wypuścił pierwszą strzałę. Gaderic jakby od niechcenia machnął toporem, odbijając ją, po czym ruszył powoli w jego kierunku. Eryk puścił jeszcze kilka strzał, ale żadna nie odniosła efektu. Widząc, że w ten sposób niczego nie wskóra, ruszył pełnym biegiem na spotkanie adwersarzowi. Gdy już znajdował się w zasięgu ciosu krasnoluda wyskoczył w górę, postawił stopę na głowie Gaderica i wybił się jeszcze wyżej, po czym wykręcił się w locie i posłał strzałę adwersarzowi. Gadericowi zadzwoniło w uszach, choć sam pocisk nie wyrządził mu krzywdy. Wykorzystując chwilowe zamroczenie adwersarza, Eryk posłał jeszcze jedną strzałę, tym razem w plecy. Ta jednak odbiła się, nie czyniąc krasnoludowi krzywdy. Gaderic odwrócił się w jego stronę.

- Ty mały irytujący... - Warknął, najwyraźniej gotów do puszczenia wiązanki bluzgów.

- Hohoho, a kto tu jest mały, podnóżku? - Parsknął elf, ubawiony swoim adwersarzem.

- Ja ci dam PODNÓŻKA!!! - Ryknął wściekły krasnolud, ruszając w kierunku adwersarza niczym rozpędzony Ścigacz Landa, wymachując bojowo toporem. Eryk zszedł mu z drogi, po czym wpakował w plecy kolejne pociski. Ale i te nie odniosły skutku, może poza tym, że jego przeciwnik się zatrzymał i błyskawicznie odwrócił w jego stronę. W jego oczach błyszczały ogniki.

- Możemy tak walczyć przez długi czas. Ja mam pełno strzał, ty biegasz od punktu A do punktu B. Ty mnie nie trafiasz, ja nie mogę cię zranić... Może więc darujesz sobie, zanim się zasapiesz i spalisz swoje brzuszydło? - Zapytał Eryk, wybuchając śmiechem. Ale tym razem przesadził. "Nikt nie będzie naigrawał się z moich mięśni!", pomyślał wściekły krasnolud, szarżując na elfa. Nie wiadomo, czy Eryk śmiał się tak głośno, że nie usłyszał podzwaniającego parowozu "Gaderic" czy może krasnoludowi pomógł Wotan, zatykając adwersarzowi uszy. W każdym razie wojownik wpadł na łucznika i wywrócił go na ziemię, po czym przygniótł całym sobą. Teraz sytuacja się odwróciła.

- To za kurdupla! - Warknął Gaderic, posyłając pierwszy cios pięścią. - To za podnóżka! - Drugi cios. - To za domniemany brak kondycji! - Tym razem poszedł cios "z byka", co w wykonaniu ciężkiego hełmu musiało być bolesne. - A to... Za BRZUCH!!! - Ryknął w szale bojowym, unosząc topór.

- Nie bij! - Pisnął i tak już obity elf, zasłaniając się rękoma.

- Więc teraz wszystko odszczekasz! - Warknął Gaderic, łapiąc Eryka za fraki. Ten zaczął bezceremonialnie skamleć niczym ratlerek bądź "Ciułała". W międzyczasie trybuny ryczały ze śmiechu, zaś sektor elficki rwał włosy z głowy. Po jakiejś minucie dalszego skamlenia Gaderic najwyraźniej się znudził, trzasnął bowiem adwersarza prosto w twarz. Ostatni cios wystarczył, elf stracił przytomność. Krasnolud powoli zwlókł się z nieprzytomnego Eryka. Ryknął jeszcze raz, unosząc ręce w geście triumfu, po czym opuścił arenę.

- Więc chyba wszystko jasne, prawda? - Zapytał retorycznie Guy. Shane tylko przytaknął, wciąż się podśmiechując. - A więc mamy kolejnego zawodnika w drugiej rundzie, a jest nim Gaderic! Trybuny przyklasnęły entuzjastycznie.

* * *

- Przed nami walka opatrzona numerem 4! - Zakrzyknął entuzjastycznie Shane. - Różowa Jeżyca zmierzy się z Postrachem Nieludzi! Będzie się działo!

- Z pewnością. - Przytaknął zadumany Guy.

- Powitajcie ich: Amy Rose kontra DB! - Nieludzie zgodnie zabuczeli. Pierwsza jednak pojawiła się Amy: Różowa jeżyca o zielonych oczach(Zielono mi... Przyp. Aut.). Ubrana była w czerwoną sukienkę i czerwone kozaki. We włosach miała spinkę, zaś na ramieniu opierała swoją broń - Pokaźnych rozmiarów młot.

Tuż za nią wychynął DB. Jego emocje pozostały nieznane, twarz bowiem zakrywał czarną maską gazową. Miał na sobie szary płaszcz, spod którego czasem wyskakiwał czerwony materiał oraz szare kowbojki bez ostróg. Przy pasie miał mały miotacz ognia, za pasem rewolwer, zaś w kieszeni płaszcza kilka krzyży z gałązek sosnowych. Na plecach spoczywał wielgachny miecz.

- Plugawa istoto nie będąca ludzkiej nacji... - Mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do jeżycy. - Już dziś odczujesz ból i cierpienie - Takie, jakie może zaserwować jedyny obrońca przed waszymi "ideałami". - Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Amy zachowała się przewidywalnie - Wystartowała do biegu, wymachując bojowo młotkiem. DB w odpowiedzi powoli dobył rewolweru. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się jak na komendę, przestraszona widokiem odbezpieczonej armaty.

- I gdzież podziała się twoja odwaga, hm? - Zapytał z kpiną w głosie. Schował rewolwer na powrót za pas, po czym dobył swojego wielgachnego miecza. Ruszył przed siebie miarowym krokiem. Amy zaatakowała brzuch adwersarza, ten jednak bez problemu sparował cios i wyprowadził własny kontratak. Potężne machnięcie wytrąciło Amy młot z rąk. Rzuciła się w jego kierunku, ale DB był szybszy. Złapał ją za szyję, po czym podniósł na wysokość twarzy. Dziewczyna zaczęła się krztusić.

- Żałosne. - Warknął Postrach Nieludzi, rzucając nią. Jeżyca przetoczyła się parę razy po ziemi, po czym powoli wstała, chwiejąc się. DB nie śpieszył się - Szedł ku niej powoli, bez broni. Widocznie chciał dać jej czas na reakcję. Niewiele myśląc, pobiegła ku swojej broni, ale i tym razem drogę zastąpił jej adwersarz. - Jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt wolna. - Stwierdził przymilnie, ponownie łapiąc ją za gardło i rzucając, tym razem o ścianę. Amy uderzyła plecami o granice areny z dużym impetem. Zabolało. Poczuła, jakby coś jej się naderwało. DB po raz kolejny był tuż przy niej. - Niesamowite, jak można tak beznadziejnie stawiać opór? - Zapytał sam siebie, ponownie łapiąc ją za gardło. Tym razem nie zamierzała się poddać. Zaczęła zapamiętale kopać adwersarza po piersi, bezskutecznie jednak. Przeciwnik zacisnął chwyt. Dziewczyna zacharczała spazmatycznie.

- Mógłbym zmiażdżyć ci gardło, gdyby nie fakt, że jesteśmy na arenie. - Warknął, ponownie rzucając nią o ścianę. Nie czekał, aż dotknie ziemi, tylko wymierzył jej potężne kopnięcie w tułów. Amy krzyknęła z bólu. Znów poczuła, że przeciwnik podnosi ją i rzuca na środek areny. Zaczynała tracić czucie - Oczy zaszły jej mgiełką. Teraz miała w zamiarze tylko jak najszybsze oddalenie się od adwersarza. Ale on nie zamierzał jej gonić. Podszedł do jej młota, podniósł go, chwilę poważył w dłoni. Zamruczał przymilnie, jakby zadowolony z czegoś. Błyskawicznie odwrócił się w kierunku przeciwległej ściany, po czym ruszył pełnym biegiem w jej stronę. W chwili, gdy miał już o nią uderzyć, postawił na niej stopę, odbił się od niej, po czym wyskoczył na kilka metrów w górę. Uniósł młot nad głowę. Jego celem była Amy. Jego plan zakładał zniszczenie jej przy użyciu jej własnej broni. Dziewczyna próbowała się odczołgać, ale nic to nie dało - Uderzenie było nieuniknione. DB z wielkim impetem uderzył w nią, wbijając w ziemię i wzniecając potężny tuman kurzu. Zapanowała cisza.

- Co się tam dzieje? - Zapytał sam siebie Guy.

- Coś mi się widzi, że DB wygrał. - Odparł McMahon.

Tymczasem DB powoli wygramolił się z dziury, otrzepał z kurzu, po czym rzucił okiem na młot.

- Zamierzałem dać ci nagrobek, ale widzę, że masz już jeden. - Mruknął z pogardą w głosie, wbijając rączkę młota tuż przed dziurą, gdzie spoczywała Amy Rose. Nie czekając, aż tuman kurzu opadnie udał się ku wyjściu. Tymczasem chmura pyłu opadła do końca i wszyscy mogli ujrzeć młot należący do Amy wbity tuż przed wielką dziurą. Jej adwersarza nie było widać.

- Czyli że wygrał... Prawda? - Zapytał niepewnie Guy.

- Tak, wygrał. DB właśnie awansował do drugiej rundy. - Stwierdził Shane. Odpowiedziało mu chóralne buczenie nieludzi.

* * *

- Następne walki po krótkiej przerwie! Nie odchodźcie od odbiorników!


	5. Walczmy więc dalej

- Nadszedł więc czas na walkę numer 5! - Zakrzyknął Guy entuzjastycznie. - Dwóch Szczęściarzy zmierzy się ze sobą w walce! Zobaczymy, czyje pokłady szczęścia są większe.

- Prawda, prawda. - Shane przytaknął towarzyszowi, zamyślony. - Proszę państwa, Adeon kontra Nebiros! - Trybuny odpowiedziały mu uprzejmymi oklaskami. Pierwszy pojawił się Nebiros - Demon o dziwnej głowie. Przypominała ona nieco małą kulkę otoczoną ostrzami. Stwór miał ciemnopomarańczową skórę, żołte oczęta i odziany był w ciężką zbroję płytową z insygniami Sheogh. W opancerzonej dłoni dzierżył złowieszczo wyglądający topór.

Chwilę później pojawił się jego adwersarz. Adeon był chudym i dość wysokim mężczyzną o wściekle czerwonych włosach. Było widać, że lata młodości ma już za sobą. Ubrany był w skórzaną kurtę ze znakiem Krwawych Kruków na plecach, czarne i wąskie skórzane spodnie, buty do kolan, białą koszulkę pod kurtą oraz ćwiekowane rękawice na rękach. W dłoniach trzymał osławioną "Kalinę Ann" - Rakietnicę z bagnetem.

Przeciwnicy zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Protekcjonalny demona spotkał się ze znudzonym motocyklisty. Nebiros odprowadził wzrokiem przeciwnika, po czym podrzucił parę razy toporem. Zabrzmiał gong. Obaj przeciwnicy po raz kolejny zmierzyli się wzrokiem. W końcu demon uznał, że takie przypatrywanie się do niczego nie prowadzi. Na dzień dobry rzucił więc kulą ognia w adwersarza. Adeon odszedł kawałek w bok, po czym wystrzelił. Czarna rakieta pomknęła w kierunku demona, który bez trudu odbił ją toporem. Pocisk pofrunął do sufitu i tam eksplodował widowiskowo.

- Czekam na więcej. - Warknął kpiąco Nebiros, wymachując toporem. W odpowiedzi Adeon zrobił coś, czego zobaczyć nikt się nie spodziewał - Oparł "Kalinę Ann" o ziemię, po czym wyciągnął z kieszeni papierosa, zapalił go od niechcenia i w końcu powiedział:

- Nie. - Podobna odpowiedź wprowadziła wszystkich w lekką konsternację - Zarówno komentatorów, jak i trybuny, by zakończyć się na adwersarzu. Adeon, widząc, że nikt nie wie, o co mu chodzi, pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniami. - Po co mam z tobą walczyć, skoro moja wygrana została przypieczętowana jeszcze przed gongiem?

- Jak śmiesz... - Warknął uderzony tą subtelną urazą demon.

- Poczekaj, najpierw wyjaśnię, o co mi chodzi - Potem będziesz mógł się wściekać. - Falcontet odchrząknął. - Bo widzisz, kolego... Ja mam coś, czego ty nie posiadasz.

- Wybujałą fantazję? - Parsknął Nebiros sarkastycznie. Wraz z nim parsknęła cała publika. Adeon przewrócił oczyma.

- Nie. Szczęście.

- Co szczęście?

- Posiadam nadludzkie szczęście, które pozwala mi na wydostanie się nawet z najgorszych problemów. Choćbyś miał ze sobą doborowe wojsko, zdołałbym cię pokonać.

- Przeceniasz swoje możliwości, człowieczku. - Warknął zniecierpliwiony demon.

- Tak uważasz? - Adeon uniósł brew. - Więc atakuj. - To nie była prośba, tylko polecenie. - Rzuć we mnie kulą ognia, zobaczymy, co się wydarzy.

- Akurat. A co, jeżeli masz na sobie jakąś zbroję, która odbija magię, pochłania ogień...?

- Mogę dać ci słowo.

- Ile jest warte two...

- Słowo Krwawego Kruka. - Publika wstrzymała dech, zaskoczona podobnym obrotem wydarzeń. Nawet Nebiros wyglądał na zdumionego.

- Nie wyglądasz na takowego.

- Ale nim jestem. Z powodów zdrowotnych musiałem opuścić zakon. - Adeon niezwykle słabo kłamał.

- Łżesz jak pies. - Warknął z triumfem na twarzy Nebiros. Falcontet uciekł mu wzrokiem, który bardzo szybko przeniósł się na rakietnicę. Błyskawicznie poderwał ją do góry i wypuścił kilka pocisków. Zaskoczony adwersarz nerwowo zamachał toporem, odbijając parę z nich. Jeden jednak trafił w brzuch i wbił go w ścianę, powołując do życia pokaźną eksplozję. Obłok kurzu wzbił się w powietrze. Adeon ponownie opuścił rakietnicę. Po jego twarzy śmignął triumfujący uśmiech. Jego adwersarz jednak nie wychodził spod ściany. Panowała cisza.

- Więc... Adeon wygrał? - Zapytał niepewnie Shane.

- Mnie pytasz? To ty tutaj dyrektorujesz walki. - Odparł Guy, po czym błyskawicznie ugryzł się w język. McMahon popatrzył na niego złym wzrokiem, po czym wskazał mu drzwi i warknął:

- Jesteś zwolniony. - Nic nie pomogły zaprzeczenia. Might Guy musiał odejść. Gdy jonin zbierał się do wyjścia, Shane wykrzyknął:

- Kolega uwielbia żartować, prawda? - Ktoś wśród publiki zachichotał. "Uff, udało się", pomyślał z ulgą McMahon. Już chciał coś mówić, gdy nagle Nebiros wychynął z kurzu. W jego oczach paliła się groźba. Zaczął na oślep rzucać kulami ognia w Adeona, który każdą mijał ze spokojem. W końcu demon przeszedł do szarży. Ruszył w kierunku adwersarza niczym lokomotywa. Falcontet podniósł rakietnicę do góry, po czym machnął ostrzem(bagnetem). Celny cios wytrącił topór Nebirosa z ręki właściciela. Jak na wielką rakietnicę, "Kalina Ann" była zadziwiająco lekka. Motocyklista przystawił końcówkę ostrza adwersarzowi do gardła.

- Widzisz, to działa tak - Ty czerpiesz swoje szczęście z pokładów mocy Kha - Beletha. Ale tutaj go nie ma. Stałeś się zwyczajnym, choć wciąż groźnym demonem. Ja natomiast mam swoje szczęście nonstop. - Nebiros warknął coś niezrozumiałego. - Dlatego przegrałeś. - Tak, przegrana demona stała się faktem.

- I wszystko jasne: Adeon przechodzi do drugiej rundy! - Zakrzyknął entuzjastycznie Shane. Odpowiedziały mu oklaski publiki. Falcontet odstawił ostrze od gardła adwersarza, po czym położył sobie broń na ramieniu i opuścił arenę.

* * *

- Przed nami walka z numerkiem 6! Białowłosy Łowca Demonów zmierzy się z Białowłosym Cyborgiem. Uhuhu, będzie się działo! - Zakrzyknął Shane. - Panie i panowie: Dante kontra Bryan! - Kilka kobiecych okrzyków ewidentnie świadczyło o tym, że ktoryś z zawodników cieszył się pewnym... "uznaniem" płci pięknej. Kiedy pojawił się Bryan, było już wiadomo, że z pewnością nie on: Mimo rozwiniętych mięśni i pewnej "przystojności" w jego oczach czaił się zwierzęcy instynkt i chłód. Taka osoba raczej nie zaliczała się do tych, co podrywali panienki. Z kolei jego adwersarz - Dante, mógł spokojnie zabiegać o niewieście względy. Uśmiechnięty, wesoły, z pewnym lekkim sarkazmem widocznym jednak od razu. Przeciwnicy zmierzyli się wzrokiem.

Bryan był krótko ostrzyżony, zaś jego włosy miały barwę śniegu. Ubrany był w czarną koszulkę, skórzane spodnie moro i adidasy. Na szyi spoczywał nieśmiertelnik, zaś na dłoniach widniały skórzane rękawice.

Dante prezentował się zgoła inaczej - Jego charakterystyczyczną cechą w wyglądzie był długi czerwony płaszcz, powiewający na wietrze(Jakim wietrze?). Tak jak Bryan, miał białe włosy, nieco dłuższe niż jego adwersarz. Oprócz płaszcza miał na sobie czarne, skorzane spodnie, coś, co mogło uchodzić za czarną koszulę na suwak oraz czarne buty(Spod długich, oznaczonych płomieniami nogawek nie można było określić ich rodzaju). Przez plecy przewieszony był spory miecz(Choć dużo mniejszy od na przykład tasaka DB), zaś za pas zatknięte były dwa pistolety. Białowłosy uśmiechał się sarkastycznie, lustrując adwersarza spojrzeniem żywych błękitnych oczu. Szare oczy Bryana nie dawały się złapać.

Zabrzmiał gong. Siwowłosy Cyborg wystartował do ataku - Wymierzył kilka ciosów, głównie podbródkowych. Dante uniknął wszystkich, nie przestając się uśmiechać. I tak to trwało przez pierwsze parę minut - Bryan atakował z furią, zaś Dante tylko go rozsierdzał, unikając ciosów i rzucając kąśliwymi uwagami. W końcu po kolejnej chybionej serii ciosów, syn legendarnego Mrocznego Rycerza Spardy wyszarpnął oba pistolety i zaczął bombardować adwersarza deszczem ołowiu. Przeciwnik jednak skutecznie omijał jego strzały, by w końcu rzucić się szczupakiem w jego stronę i wywrócić. Zaczął wymierzać proste ciosy w twarz. Dante nie zablokował żadnego. Po kilku celnych trafieniach Bryan zamierzył się do ostatecznego ciosu. I tym razem jego adwersarz zareagował. Trzasnął cyborga pięścią w twarz. Bez zastanowienia. Jego adwersarz poleciał do tyłu niczym kłoda. W końcu siwowłosy z mieczem(Wypadałoby ich jakoś rozróżnić) podniósł się z ziemi, otrzepał z kurzu, po czym skrzywił się lekko.

- O rany, wiesz, ile będę to leczyć? - Zapytał z udawanym zawodem, wskazując na sińca pod okiem. - Cóż... Teraz mi odpłacisz. - Z twarzy Dantego zniknął uśmiech. Ruszył w kierunku wciąż lekko zamroczonego Bryana, po czym(gdy był już tuż przy nim) wyskoczył w górę i dobywając miecza w powietrzu ciął adwersarza w plecy. Ten nie poczuł bólu - Ale uderzenie było poważne. Błyskawicznie odwrócił się w stronę znów uśmiechniętego Dantego. W jego oczach było jeszcze więcej zwierzęcia niż wcześniej. Ruszył w kierunku przeciwnika z rykiem na ustach. Na groźnej pozie się skończyło - Białowłosy rzucił się w jego kierunku, złapał za szyję, po czym przekręcił w locie i ściągnął cyborga na ziemię. Na twarz.

- U, właśnie weszło czyste RKO. - Skwitował to Shane. Tak, istotnie. Efekt był piorunujący - Choć Bryan był cyborgiem, "zwykłe" uderzenie uszkodziło jedną z jego części. Ciężko mu było stwierdzić jaką, w każdym razie chwilowo przestał... Funkcjonować.

- I chyba po sprawie! - Zakrzyknął radośnie Dante, kłaniając się trybunom. Odpowiedziały mu oklaski - Dante był popularny.

- Zaiste. - Mruknął sam do siebie McMahon. - A więc mamy kolejnego drugorundowca! Brawa! - Ostatnie słowo zostało wypowiedziane odrobinę bez sensu: I tak wszyscy klaskali zwycięzcy. Temu nie pozostawało już nic innego, jak ponownie się ukłonić i zejść z areny.

* * *

- Czas na walkę siódmą! Dwóch Posiadaczy Soul Edge'a zetrze się ze sobą w zaciekłej walce! - Zakrzyknął po raz e-nty Shane. - Panie i panowie - Nightmare kontra Cervantes! - Trybuny zaklaskały rachitycznie - Żaden z wymienionych nie cieszył się zbytnią popularnością. Pierwszy pojawił się Cervantes - Demoniczny, nieumarły i przeklęty pirat zarazem. Wodził spojrzeniem swoich pustych, białych oczu po trybunach, po czym przeniósł wzrok na swoje dwa miecze(Jeden z nich przypominał nieco pistolet). Cechą charakterystyczną Cervantesa była purpurowa skóra oraz biały zarost, fantazyjnie uformowany w sterczące stożki. Pirat miał na sobie ozdobny napierśnik, skórzane i obcisłe spodnie oraz pirackie buty. Dochodziły do tego kapitański płaszczyk i kapelusz z rozłozystym piórem(Wszystko w purpurowej tonacji). Cervantes przeniósł spojrzenie na miejsce, z którego miał wyjść jego adwersarz.

A ten pojawił się bardzo szybko. Wyglądał odrobinę przerażająco - Na błękitnej, lekko niedopasowanej zbroi widniała dziwna narośl, która pierw kojarzyła się z mięsem. Żyjącym(Była tam paszcza pełna ostrych zębisk). Stwór ukrywał twarz za błękitnym hełmem ze szpikulcem, odsłaniając jedynie czerwone oczęta. Jego lewa ręka przypominała nieco gigantyczne szczypce z kolczastymi wypustkami. Nightmare niósł na ramieniu swój miecz - Soul Edge(Bydlę porównywalne z tasakiem DB).

Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Jednak żaden nie wystartował do drugiego, Cervantes zaś zaczął mówić:

- Masz coś, co onegdaj do mnie należało. I wciąż należy. - Pirat przeniósł wzrok na Soul Edge. - Jeżeli mi go oddasz bez walki, przyrzekam, że nie będziesz cierpieć. - Nightmare parsknął.

- A kim ty jesteś, by mi grozić, nędzny człowieczku? - Warknął, unosząc ostrze. Cervantes uśmiechnął się:

- Nie jestem człowiekiem. Zaś ty niedługo utoniesz we własnej krwi. - Po tych słowach, pirat zaszarżował na przeciwnika z dwoma uniesionymi mieczami. Wyskoczył w górę, przeskakując adwersarza, po czym ciął w jego plecy. Nightmare skrzywił się, czując ból. Ale to go nie powstrzyma. Obrócił się błyskawicznie, machając ostrzem dookola siebie. Cervantes uchylił się, po czym wyprowadził kolejny cios. Ten jednak nie doszedł celu - Adwersarz zdążył w porę się zasłonić. Teraz mógł zaś wyprowadzić własną kontrę. Machnął potężnie ostrzem. Cios był rzeczywiście potężny - Uderzenie wytrąciło Cervantesowi miecze z ręki. Ten rzucił się w ich kierunku, po czym błyskawicznie dobył jednego z nich i wystrzelił(To był ten z pistoletową rękojeścią), zostawiając za sobą chmurę dymu. Nightmare niezgrabnie rzucił się w bok, po czym zauważył, że Cervantes ponownie szarżuje w jego kierunku. I znowu zablokował jego ciosy, by po raz kolejny wytrącić mu oręż z ręki. Ale tym razem był nieco szybszy niż przed pięcioma minutami. Złapał Cervantesa za gardło, nim ten zdążył rzucić się po broń. Pirat zacharczał.

- Hmm... Dobra dusza. - Mruczał sam do siebie Nightmare. - Silna i usiana złą energią. Idealna, choć najpierw trzeba będzie ją... OSŁABIĆ!!! - Ostatnie słowo ryknął, rzucając piratem o ziemię z ogromną mocą. Na tyle dużą, by ten odbił się od podłoża. Błękitnemu Rycerzowi o to chodziło. Machnął Soul Edgem parę razy w kierunku adwersarza. W jego stronę pomknęła fala energii, która wbiła się w brzuch pirata niczym puginał. Cervantes trzasnął o piach, brocząc krwią. Nightmare podszedł do niego miarowym krokiem.

- Tak... A teraz staniesz się częścią mnie. - Wysyczał, dotykając głowy adwersarza czubkiem ostrza. Jak na zawołanie, z piersi pirata wyrwała się fioletowa kula energii, wirująca wściekle. Błękitny Rycerz przystawił do niej Soul Edge. Kula złej energii zaczęła w niego wchodzić. Po paru minutach operacja była skończona - Ostrze Dusz rozbłysło fioletem. Tymczasem Cervantes zaczął się... Rozpadać. Najpierw jego ciało zapłonęło ogniem piekielnym, by zgasnąć w jednej chwili. Po tych dziwach skóra i mięso zaczęły odchodzić od kości, a wręcz - odpadać w kawałach. Nie minęła minuta, a Cervantes De Leon, postrach mórz i oceanów zamienił się w lekko już spróchniały szkielet oraz kawałki mięsa. Nightmare zarechotal upiornie, po czym opuścił arenę.

- Uu... To musiało... Zaboleć. - Wymamrotał Shane zszokowany(Tak samo jak publika). - To, że Nightmare przechodzi dalej jest oczywiste. Mniej oczywiste jest natomiast to, jak poskładać Cervantesa... - McMahon odsunął mikrofon, po czym pochylił się na krześle z odchyloną głową. Wreszcie na coś wpadł, sięgnął bowiem po komórkę i zaczął wystukiwać numer.

- Hej, Stephanie, to ja - Shane. Nie, Y2J nie korzysta z modulatora głosu, by pośmiać się z twoich piersi. - Słuchawka zatrzeszczała gwałtownie(Widać Stephanie strasznie się piekliła), tak mocno, że Shane musiał ją odsunąć od ucha. W końcu trzask ustał. - Widzisz, mamy problem. Wiem, to arena - tu problemy są na porządku dziennym. Jaki? Mianowicie, Nightmare rozłożył nam Cervantesa na czynniki pierwsze i nie bardzo jest jak go poskładać do kupy. No, wyrwał mu duszę. Czemu mnie to nie dziwi, że nie jesteś zaskoczona... W każdym razie, możesz wysłać tutaj Kate? No, Kate Windsdaughter, tą utalentowaną uzdrowicielkę. Będę wdzięczny. Tak, jasne. A, właśnie - Co przekazać Hunterowi? Że poufne? Hohoho... A ja cię miałem za takiego świętoszka. No dobra, nie złość się, tylko żartuję. No. I jeszcze raz dzięki. Pozdrów tatę. No, cześć. - McMahon odłożył słuchawkę, zadowolony. "Tak, teraz Kate poskłada zarówno Cervantesa, jak i Cassandrę, takoż kolejnych potencjalnych ofiar...", pomyślał usatysfakcjonowany, że nie będzie musiał po raz kolejny opłacać coraz to droższych sanitariuszy. Przysunął na powrót mikrofon.

- Uwaga, potrzebujemy kogoś, kto nie brzydzi się transportować podobnie sponiewieranych zwłok. Kimkolwiek będziesz, zabierz stąd Cervantesa i wsadź go do lodówki. - Niemal natychmiast z bramki wybiegł niesamowicie rozrośnięty ork o wielu metalowych częściach. W mgnieniu oka pozbierał kawałki pirata, wziął szkielet na ramię i tak samo szybko, jak tu wszedł, opuścił arenę z głośnym "WAAGH!". McMahon roześmiał się, po czym przypomniał sobie jedną ze swoich ulubionych autoreklam:

- Tylko Shane McMahon potrafi przekonać Kosmicznego Orka, by ten zrobił coś niezwiązanego z walką. I tylko on potrafi zaangażować w to samego Gorgutza Wyrwiczerepa.

* * *

- Dobra, dość tej autoreklamy. Przed nami ósma już walka! - Zakrzyknął entuzjastycznie. - "The Brightened Gunslinger" zmierzy się z Najemnikiem z Pustkowi! Będzie się działo! Panie i panowie: Murphy kontra Lassie! - Parę osób parsknęło śmiechem, ale większość klaskała entuzjastycznie. Pierwszy pojawił się Murphy - Ghul popromienny(Nie mylić ze zwykłymi ghulami. Popromienne ghule po prostu padły ofiarą nieudanego faceliftingu za pomocą dużej dawki promieniowania i przez to wyglądają jak zombie - Przyp. Aut.). Mówiąc krótko - Większość jego części albo się rozkładała albo była nie tam, gdzie trzeba albo po prostu ich brakowało(Na przyklad nosa). Ubrany był w futrzastą kurtę z yaoguai, skórzane spodnie, brązowe, wysokie buty. Na głowie miał arafatkę. Przy pasie dyndał "mechaniczny" miecz, za pasem dwa dziwaczne pistolety, do ręki przywiązana była szponiasta łapa, na plecach rozłożony był kawał bliżej niezidentyfikowanego złomu, zaś przy kieszeni widniały dwie puszki z dołączonymi kabelkami. Omiótł wzrokiem trybuny, po czym przeniósł go na bramkę, w której miała pojawić się jego przeciwniczka.

Więc pojawiła się również Lassie: Gnollica o psich cechach. Była dość wysoka i hmm... Obdarzona przez naturę. Jasne, kremowe futro, długi, puszysty ogon, blond włosy, błękitne oczęta patrzące pogodnie na świat. Miała na sobie białą koszulę zawiązaną a'la country oraz błękitne, długie spodnie. Na jej szyi spoczywala błękitna chustka, zaś przy pasie dyndały dwa pistolety. Przecwnicy zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Zabrzmiał gong. Lassie nie traciła czasu na uprzejmości. Błyskawicznie dobyła obu pistoletów i rozpoczęła bombardowanie adwersarza deszczem pocisków. Ten rzucił się w bok i uciekał tak długo, dopóki jego przeciwniczce nie skończyły się naboje. W chwili, gdy wymieniała magazynki, przystanął i parsknął:

- Nie dość, że nazywasz się jak ten pies ze szmatławca dla dzieci, to jeszcze strzelać nie umiesz. - Wyszarpnął zza pasa oba dziwaczne pistolety. - Teraz pokażę ci, jak strzelać. - Nacisnął spusty. Z luf wyleciały... Darty(Strzałeczki do rzutków), które pomknęły w jej stronę z zawrotną prędkością. Rzuciła się w bok, nie dość szybko jednak - Jeden z nich wbił jej się w nogę. Zagryzła wargi z bólu. - Teraz pozostaje tylko kwestią czasu, aż twoja noga straci czucie. - Stwierdził beznamiętnie Murphy, ściągając z pleców kawał złomu. Tym razem Lassie nie zamierzała dać się trafić. Skróciła dystans(Choć noga bolała ją nieznośnie) i wyskoczyła mu na spotkanie. Ghul rzucił się do tyłu, po czym wystrzelił. Z szerokiej lufy broni pomknęły noże kuchenne, przerzedzając dziewczynie czuprynę. Schował na powrót kawał złomu, po czym dobył miecza i wcisnął guziczek na jego rękojeści. Ten zapłonął żywym ogniem.

- Nie myśl sobie, że to mnie powstrzyma. - Warknęła, gotowa do dalszej walki.

- Nawet przez głowę mi to nie przeszło. - Parsknął Murphy ironicznie, ruszając w jej stronę. Machnął od niechcenia parę razy, ale za każdym razem odskakiwała mu spod ostrza. - Silver opowiadal o tobie niemalże z nabożnym podziwem. Chyba cię trochę przecenił albo jest podobnym partaczem, jak ty... - Tym razem ghul dostał nauczkę, otrzymując soczystego kopniaka od Lassie. Noga ani myślała przestać boleć, ale nie mogła o tym teraz myśleć. Murphy zwinął się na ziemi, miotając przekleństwami. Dziewczyna stała nad nim z wyniosłą miną.

- I kto teraz jest górą? - Zapytała triumfująco.

- Ja. - Odparł Murphy, robiąc wymach ręką. Lassie zapomniała o tym na śmierć - Przecież była tam przymocowana ta szponiasta łapa! Odskoczyła, ale za późno. Cios rozchlastał jej brzuch. Krzyknęła z bólu, upadając. Noga zaczynała drętwieć. W międzyczasie Murphy zdołał już podnieść się z ziemi, po czym dobyć ponownie miecza. Tym razem go nie zapalił, tylko przystawił jej do gardła.

- A teraz powiedz mi... Czy warto było? - Syknął z nienawiścią, usiłując przejrzeć uczucia przeciwniczki. Ciągle jednak uciekała mu wzrokiem. Z jej ust zaczęła sączyć się krew. - Nie najlepiej z tobą. - Stwierdził obojętnie, odstępując. Na efekty nie trzeba było długo czekać. Dziewczyna, wykorzystując chwilę rzuciła się po pistolety. Jednakże właśnie w tej chwili noga odmówiła jej posłuszeństwa. Upadła bez czucia na ziemię, usiłując dźwignąć się z coraz większej kałuży krwi. Daremnie. W końcu, po kilku nic niewartych próbach, opadła na ziemię i straciła przytomność. Było po walce.

- Więc mamy kolejnego, który przejdzie do drugiej rundy, a jest nim Murphy! - Trybuny zaklaskały mu niechętnie. Ten tylko jeszcze rzucił okiem, jak sanitariusze wywożą dziewczynę, po czym opuścił arenę.

* * *

- Przed nami kolejna, dziewiąta walka! - Zakrzyknął Shane z entuzjazmem. - Żywa Piła Tarczowa zmierzy się z Człowiekiem Milliona Dolarów! Proszę państwa... Oto przed nami starcie Ted DiBiase kontra Porcupine! - Trybuny zabuczały zgodnie. Pierwszy pojawił się Porcupine - Dziwaczny demon o dziwacznych cechach. Jego charakterystyczną był rozpięty na plecach rządek mięsnokostnych kolców, które słusznie mogły robić za piłę. Oprócz tego stwór miał żółte ślepia oraz dziwne, częściowo rozprute usta, w których gnieździły się wielkie, przeszkadzające kły. Porcupine miał na sobie lekki, czarny pancerz z kewlaru, okute żelazem buciory oraz hełm zakrywający całą twarz(Bardziej jak maska, ale co tam). Do pasa przytroczone były dwa pistolety i kilka małych bombek. Ciekawostką były jeszcze ślady świeżej krwi na pancerzu. Jego przeciwnik nie pojawiał się.

- Eee... Ted DiBiase proszony na arenę! - Wykrzyknął McMahon, złorzecząc, że i tym razem będą walkowery. Przeciwnik Porcupine'a nie pojawiał się. - Cóż, jeżeli Ted nie pojawi się za 30 sekund, trzeba będzie ogłosić jego dyskwalifikację. - Onzajmił już bez entuzjazmu Shane. Nie pomogła nawet ta groźba - DiBiasego jak nie było, tak nie było wciąż. Porcupine z niewiadomych przyczyn uśmiechnął się lekko. - A więc... Cóż, to było nieuniknione. Zawsze są walkowery. A więc... Porcupine walkowerem przechodzi do następnej rundy. - Trybuny zabuczały z dezaprobatą. Stwór tylko zbył to machnięciem dłoni, po czym opuścił arenę.

* * *

- Mam nadzieję, że okrągła 10 walka nie skończy się tak jak poprzednia. - Stwierdził Shane, odzyskując zapasy entuzjazmu. - A więc teraz... Zmierzą się ze sobą Król Szkieletów i Piekielny Motocyklista! Dwoch podwładnych samego Mrocznego Żniwiarza zawalczy podczas drugiej rundy! Proszę państwa... Nocny Strzelec kontra Graf Leoric! - Trybuny zaklaskały entuzjastycznie. Pierwszy pojawił się Król Szkieletów, sam szkieletem będący. Na skroniach spoczywała mu złota korona - Symbol pozycji(Choć żadnego "plemienia" szkieletów faktycznie nie posiadał). W ręku trzymał tarczę z wygrawerowanymi na niej skrzyżowanym toporem i wężem na tle klepsydry - Znakiem Mrocznego Żniwiarza. W drugiej dłoni trzymał pokaźną szablę. Nie miał na sobie żadnej zbroi. Spojrzenia jego czerwonych węgielków omiatały arenę.

Zaraz za nim pojawił się Nocny - Demon rodem z Czyścca. Jego charakterystyczną cechą była głowa. Konkretniej czaszka. Zamiast głowy, Nocny miał bowiem ludzką czaszkę. Reszty jego ciała nie dało się poznać. Ubrany był w czarny pancerz rozciągający się na cały tułów od szyi do pasa z doczepionymi kolczastymi naramiennikami w kolorze krwi. Do tego dochodziły czarne, skorzane spodnie, obite żelazem buciory oraz skórzane rękawiczki bez palców. W ręku trzymał dość dziwną, bo dwulufową(I to z lufami ustawionymi pionowo) strzelbę.

Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Na "twarzy" Leorica była zakamieniała obojętność, "twarz" Nocnego zas wyrażała rozbawienie podobną sytuacją.

- Dobra, więc może się poddasz i pozwolisz lepszemu przejść dalej? - Zagaił tonem przyjacielskiej pogawędki Piekielny Motocyklista.

- Zobaczymy, kto jest lepszy, pacanie. - Warknął w odpowiedzi Leoric. Cóż, ci dwaj nie darzyli siebie zbytnią sympatią. Zabrzmiał gong. Leoric machnął szablą. W kierunku Nocnego pofrunęło kilkanaście ognistych strzał. On zaś wystrzelił ze swojej strzelby. Chmura ognia pochłonęła pociski. Byli w punkcie wyjścia.

- Widzisz? - Nocny uśmiechnął się pogardliwie. - Czego byś nie zrobił, i tak znajdę sposób, by to skontrować. Leoric nie odpowiedział, tylko ruszył powoli z uniesioną tarczą w kierunku adwersarza. Ten nie czekał na jakieś taktyczne zagrywki, tylko popędził mu na spotkanie, drąc się opętańczo. Z jednej luf nagle wysunęło się ostrze, które uderzyło z impetem o tarczę szkieletu. Leoric skontrował, bez powodzenia - Szabla ześlizgnęła się z naramiennika Nocnego. Strzelec wykorzystał okazję i grzmotnął adwersarza pięścią w czerep. Uderzenie nie było mocne, ale odtrąciło Leorica kawałek do tyłu. - Hej, zobaczymy, co zrobisz, gdy poszatkuje cię w kosteczkę! - Zakrzyknął beztrosko Nocny, wymierzając strzelbą w kierunku lekko zamroczonego przeciwnika. W drugiej lufie pojawił się miniaturowy minigun, który z ogromną prędkością zaczął wystrzeliwywać serię niewielkich, ale absolutnie zabójczych kuleczek. Leoric zasłonił się tarczą, co wystarczyło w zupełności. Gdy dudnienie ustało, ruszył na pełnym gazie w kierunku adwersarza, wymachując szablą.

- To był błąd, kościaku. - Parsknął Nocny, wypalając w adwersarza. Chmara ołowiu(Normalnych rozmiarów) pomknęła w stronę szkieletu. Tym razem nie zdążył zasłonić się tarczą i kule zadudniły na nim. W sumie to nic mu się nie stało, może poza faktem, że stracił parę chrząstek i czaszka nieco mu się przekręciła w prawo. Ale to nie miało dla nigo teraz żadnego znaczenia. Ruszył mimowolnie w stronę przeciwnika i ciął potężnie w łeb. Nocny odbił atak własnym ostrzem, ale cios nieco nim zachwiał. Teraz Leoric wymeirzył cios tarczą, prosto w twarz wroga. Czaszkogłowy demon poleciał na ziemię z łoskotem.

- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, mnie nie można zabić. - Warknął triumfalnie szkielet. Nocny popatrzył na niego spode łba.

- Tak sądzisz? - Zapytał z uśmieszkiem, przystawiając sobie strzelbę do łba. Nacisnął spust. Po chwili oczodoły wypełniły się żywym ogniem(Który jednak nie przeszkadzał mu w widzeniu). - Teraz zmienisz zdanie! - Ryknął Strzelec, posyłając w kierunku Leorica serię strzałów. Graf zablokował wszystkie, po czym zaczął bombardować przeciwnika ognistymi pociskami. Odbijały się one jednak od pancerza Nocnego i od niego samego niczym od trampoliny. Innymi słowy - Nocny stał się chwilowo niezniszczalny. Leoric postanowił więc odskoczyć i przeczekać efekty strzelby Nocnego. Po jakiejś minucie oczodoły Nocnego przestały płonąć. Gdy już szykował się, by ponowić czynność, Leoric posłał ku niemu ognistą strzałę, wywracając go. Nocny błyskawicznie się podniósł i w biegu jednak trafił się w łeb. Oczodoły ponownie zapłonęły. Leoric zaczął się cofać, ale chyba nieco za wolno, w kilka chwil bowiem Nocny był przy nim. Zadal potężny cios ręką, wywracając szkielet. Zatrzymał się niemal natychmiast, po czym podniósł go "za fraki". Akurat przestały płonąć oczodoły. Graf usiłowal się bronić, ale nie ukrywajmy - Jego wątła sylwetka nie mogła się mierzyć z Nocnym, który miotał Ogrami do celu niczym strzałkami od darta. Czaszkogłowy demon wyrwał mu szablę i tarczę, po czym rzucił je gdzieś byle dalej.

- I co? - Parsknął mu prosto w trzewioczaszkę. - Bez swojego uposażenia nie jesteś już taki twardy, co? - Leoric usiłował wykrzesać jakiekolwiek zaklęcie, ale bez skutku - Potrzebował do tego wolnych rąk, które trzymał Nocny. - Twoje bazowe EQ jest niczym w porównaniu z moimi skillami! - Trybuny zachichotały.

- Zdecydowanie zbyt dużo grasz w MMORPG-i. - Stwierdził z pewnym zmęczeniem Leoric. To było ostatnie, co stwierdził. Nocny bowiem trzasnął go "z baśki" w czerep, który odpadł widowiskowo od reszty ciała(szkieletu?) i potoczył się gdzieś dalej. Strzelec puścił bezwładny już korpus, po czym zakrzyknął "Hell Yeah!" i opuścił arenę.

- A więc wszystko jasne! - Zakrzyknął Shane. - Nocny Strzelec jest dziesiątym, który przechodzi dalej! - Trybuny zakrzyknęły równie euforycznie, co komentator. W międzyczasie jakaś dobra dusza zaofiarowała się doczepić czaszkę Leorica do korpusu.

* * *

- A za chwilę kolejne walki! Nie odchodźcie od odbiorników!


	6. Walki wciąż się toczą

- A więc przyszedł czas 11. walki! - Zakrzyknął entuzjastycznie Shane. - W tym pojedynku zmierzą się ze sobą dwaj Mobianie. Najdoskonalsza Forma Życia kontra Srebrny Telepata! Chaos kontra Moc! Wymyślcie jakieś inne, bardziej epickie odzywki. - Dodał beztrosko, powołując parę chichotów. - Panie i panowie - Shadow kontra Silver! - Odpowiedziały mu oklaski. Pierwszy pojawił się Shadow. Był on czarnym, humanoidalnym, skarłowaciałym jeżem. Gdzieniegdzie jego futro zmieniało barwę na czerwoną. W jego czerwonych oczach błyszczały ogniki, mimo iż on sam zachowywał się nad wyraz spokojnie. Przejechał wzrokiem po trybunach, po czym założył ręce na piersi.

Tuż za nim wyłonił się Silver. On również był Mobianinem(I również jeżem). Jego futro było idealnie srebrne. Jego oczy były spokojne, ale on sam ruszał nerwowo palcami. Rzucił okiem na adwersarza, po czym uśmiechnął się.

- Będzie zabawnie. - Stwierdził, uśmiechając się lekko. Czarny jeż przytaknął mu skwapliwie. Zabrzmiał gong. Żaden nie ruszył się z miejsca, pomijając fakt, że Shadow uniósł lekko prawą rękę. Ta zaczęła rozbłyskiwać żółtawym światłem. Srebrny jeż zorientował się, że jego adwersarz już atakuje. Rzucił się w bok, po czym zaszarżował w kierunku Najdoskonalszej Formy Życia. Jednakże jego przeciwnik nie rzucił energetycznym pociskiem. Odszedł kawałek do tyłu, po czym wygasił błyski na dłoni. Teraz Silver był w ofensywie. Wymierzył przeciwnikowi cios, który jednak został z łatwością ominięty. Silver nie zwlekał i uderzył(To jest spróbował) Shadowa po raz drugi. I trzeci. Czwarty, kolejny, kolejny. Nic z tego, czarny jeż spokojnie unikał wszystkich ciosów. Srebrny jeż odskoczył, po czym przymknął oczy i rozstawił ręce. Otoczyła go seledynowa poświata. I tym razem Shadow zareagował. Błyskawicznie znalazł się przy swoim przeciwniku i trzasnął go w podbrzusze. Silver poleciał do tyłu niczym szmaciana lalka. Udało mu się jakimś cudem wylądować na nogach. Ale nie pomogło mu to w większym stopniu, bo nie zdążył nawet zareagować, a jego przeciwnik znów wymierzał(o wiele za szybki do uniknięcia) cios. Uderzenie wywróciło jeża.

- I to by było na tyle. - Stwierdził bez przekonania Shadow, nachylając się nad przeciwnikiem. Jak widać, jego zwątpienie miało rację, Silver bowiem podniósł się chwiejnie.

- To... Jeszcze nie koniec... - Wymamrotał, usiłując nie upaść. Wystarczyły dwa ciosy, by zatrząść nim niczym osiką. Co dziwne, Shadow przytaknął mu.

- Masz rację, to jeszcze nie koniec. - Stwierdził, wymierzając ostatni cios. Uderzenie odrzuciło jego przeciwnika do tyłu. Już się nie podniósł. - Teraz owszem. - Co uważniejsi mogli dostrzec, że Najdoskonalsza Forma Życia uśmiecha się. Ale to nie był przyjazny uśmiech. Gdyby emocje zabijałyby, ten uśmiech byłby czymś w rodzaju kwiatka plującego kwasem - Niegroźny, dopóki nie postanowi się ujawnić. A wtedy wszyscy dookoła odczuwająjego prawdziwą moc. Czarny jeż zszedł z areny.

- I chyba mamy kolejnego drugorundowca! - Zakrzyknął Shane entuzjastycznie. - A jest nim Shadow właśnie! - Mężczyzna odsunął mikrofon, czymś zafrasowany. "Nie wytrzymam zbyt długo na tym stanowisku sam", pomyślał. "Potrzebuję kogoś, kto ma gadane. Kogoś, kogo ciekawie słuchać. Kogoś... Pokroju Gorgutza Wyrwiczerepa...", McMahon uśmiechnął się, zachwycony ideą obsadzenia szefa największego WAAGH! we wszelakim wymiarze jako komentatora. Wykręcił numer do orka.

* * *

- I tera ja jestem tu drugim komentatorem! - Zakrzyknął potężnym głosem słusznych rozmiarów ork o wielu metalowych częściach.

- Gorgutz jest najlepszym wyborem na to stanowisko. - Dodał McMahon do wahającej się publiczności. - Czas przejść do walki numer 12!

- Jakiś nieznany mi lucki chłopak sprubuje wygrać z... - Ork pochylił się nad kartką. - Eee... Kunoiczi z domu Jamanaka.

- Tia... - Shane popatrzył w sufit, zażenowany błędami, które popełnia narrator(Aczkolwiek pojawiają się one tylko w wypowiedziach Gorgutza - Przyp. Aut.). - Panie i panowie... John Morrison kontra Ino Yamanaka! - Odpowiedziały mu grzecznościowe oklaski. Pierwszy pojawił się "lucki chłopak" - Były wrestler, obecnie wolna dusza i najemnik. Długie, brązowe włosy opadały mu na barki. Twarz częściowo przykryta była dość sporymi lustrzankami z krzyżykami na szkłach. Mężczyzna ubrany był w długie, czerwone spodnie, szarą koszulkę oraz buty z futrzanymi obszyciami, zaś w dłoni trzymał coś, co wyglądało na rewolwer. W jego sylwetce było widać pewną nonszalancję.

Tuż za nim pojawiła się jego przeciwniczka. Ino była drobną dziewczyną o długich blond włosach, zapiętych w długi kucyk. W jej błękitnych, dużych oczach biegała beztroska połączona jednak ze skupieniem. Kunoichi ubrana była w granatowy bezrękawnik, granatową "sukienkę" na biodra oraz białe osłonki na ręce, zaczynające się nieco przed łokciem. Dochodziły do tego bandaże biegnące od piersi aż do kolan oraz granatowe buty bez nosków. Przy pasie wisiał kunai.

- Ej, Żondzoncy Chłopaku! Nie muwiłeś, rze bendom wystempować klauni! - Zakrzyknął poruszony Gorgutz.

- Nie oceniaj książki po okładce, mój zielony przyjacielu. - Odparł enigmatycznie McMahon, uśmiechając się niedostrzegalnie. Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Morrison schował lustrzanki do kieszeni spodni. Zabrzmiał gong.

- Zabawmy się. - Mruknął pewny siebie były wrestler, wymierzając rewolwerem w przeciwniczkę. Dziewczyna nie czekała, tylko rzuciła się w bok i zaszarżowała w kierunku adwersarza z wyciągniętym kunai'em. W takiej sytuacji Morrison schował rewolwer, po czym przybrał postawę bojową. Ino błyskawicznie skróciła dystans, po czym machnęła nożem na oślep. John cofnął się i wymierzył kontrę, nie dość szybką jednak. Ninja odskoczyła i przyskoczyła z powrotem, tym razem trafiając adwersarza. Kunai przejechał po ramieniu mężczyzny, który jednak zdawał się ignorować wymierzone uderzenie. Morrison wymierzył niskie kopnięcie, podcinając przeciwniczkę. Dziewczyna odturlała się w samą porę, inaczej dosięgłoby ją potężne uderzenie przeciwnika, wymierzone w jej twarz.

- Normalnie zahowójom siem, jak te eldarskie chłopaki... Arle... Darle... Marle... - Zaczął Gorgutz, zacinając się. - O mam. Arlekiny! - Shane przytaknął mu skwapliwie.

Tymczasem Morrison dobył na powrót rewolweru i zaczął bombardować przeciwniczkę deszczem kul. Żaden jednak nie trafił dziewczyny, choć mało brakowało, by jeden z nich pobrał próbkę jej dłoni. Mężczyzna zaczął przeładowywać. I to był zasadniczy błąd. Dał Ino chwilę na zreorganizowanie się, co okazało się być dużym błędem. Kunoichi wyprostowała się, po czym przymknęła oczy i zaczęła przystawiać do siebie dłonie w różnorakich gestach z wielką prędkością.

- Patrzajta, zaraz pewnie bendom czary, co nieco jak od tych kolczastych chłopakuff z Chaosu. - Parsknął ironicznie Gorgutz. Nie wiedział, jak dużo w tym prawdy.

Ostatni gest został wykonany. W kierunku akurat podnoszącego głowę Morrisona pomknął strumień błękitnej energii, który zatrząsł nim niczym na 40 - stopniowym mrozie. Przestał odczuwać jakiekolwiek bodźce. Nie miał kontroli nad własnym ciałem. Mimowolnie odwrócił głowę w kierunku przeciwniczki, która przyklęknęła na jedno kolano i zdawała się nie kontaktować ze światem rzeczywistym. Tym razem brutalna siła zmusiła go, by zwrócił oblicze w kierunku najbliższej ściany. Jego nogi ruszyły wbrew jego woli. Mężczyzna wreszcie przejrzał na oczy: Ino sterowała jego ciałem! Nie dane mu było jednak zastanawiać się nad tym, gdyż uderzył z wielką siłą o ścianę. Świat zawirował mu przed oczyma, po czym znów spotkał się ze ścianą. I znowu. I znowu.

- Taka jest właśnie moc Jutsu Zamiany Ciał. - Stwierdził dobitnie Shane, patrząc na zszokowanego Wyrwiczerepa.

A dziewczyna nie zamierzała skończyć zbyt szybko. W ciągu minuty Morrison tak straszliwie się obił, że ledwo widział na oczy. W końcu kunoichi opuściła jego umysł. Wciąż klęcząca dziewczyna podniosła się powoli, po czym zmierzyła wzrokiem poobijanego adwersarza.

- Pod... Poddaję się. - Wymamrotał, czołgając się w kierunku wyjścia. Ino uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. Było po walce.

- I koniec! - Zakrzyknął Shane. - Ino w ten dość wredny i perfidny sposób pokonuje J. Morrisona!

- Normalnie nie uwieżyłbym, gdybym nie zobaczył. - Dodał wciąż lekko wstrząśnięty ork.

* * *

- Przed nami walka opatrzona numerkiem 13! - Zakrzyknął Shane entuzjastycznie.

- Jaszczóży Chłopak zmieży siem z jakimś... - Gorgutz ponownie nachylił się nad kartką. - Bugim Be!

- Muszę się przyznać, że nie mam pojęcia, kim jest drugi uczestnik tej walki. - Dodał McMahon z pewnym zakłopotaniem. Trybuny zaciekawiły się. Jeżeli Shane nie wiedział nic o zawodniku, to należało spodziewać się prawdziwej ciekawostki.

- Chłopaki i dziewczyny... Trejsi kontra Bugi Be! - Zakrzyknął enruzjastycznie Wyrwiczerep. Trybuny zaklaskały grzecznościowo.

Pierwszy pojawił się "Jaszczóży Chłopak", czyli Tricey(Bynajmniej nie Trejsi). Był on Tyranem - Czyli humanoidalnym dinozaurem(Triceratopsem). Mierzył ponad trzy metry wzrostu i był bardzo umięśniony. Jego pomarańczowa skóra miejscami przebita była przez potężne mięśnie. Stwór miał pysk triceratopsa, białe oczy pozbawione źrenic, ubrany był zaś w obszerną koszulę, skórzane spodnie i podbite żelazem buciory. W rękach trzymał coś, co przeciętny człowiek wziąłby za działo czołgowe, Space Marine za autocannon, a każdy inny - Za 12-lufowy gatling. Po jego pysku błąkał się uśmieszek.

Tuż po nim pojawił się jego adwersarz - Boggy B. Był on... Czymś, co z grubsza przypominało dżdżownicę. Tak po prawdzie, to on był dżdżownicą(Choć po zasadniczej mutacji). Miał raptem metr wzrostu, czarne oczęta i słabo zarysowane pierścienie. W dłoniach trzymał coś, co przypominało wiatrówkę. Gdzieś tam w kabinie komentatorów Gorgutz parsknął śmiechem. Przeciwnicy zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Boggy zadzierał słabo zarysowaną głowę, Tricey spuszczał wzrok na ziemię. Na jego pysku/twarzy pojawił się kpiący uśmieszek. Każdy odszedł(Lub raczej odpełzł) w swoją stronę. Zabrzmiał gong. Dżdżownica nie czekała - Zaczęła strzelać do adwersarza z filigranowej wiatrówki. Kuleczki odbijały się od skóry Triceya niczym od ściany. Tyran nieśpiesznie podszedł do swojego przeciwnika, po czym podniósł go na wysokość swoich oczu.

- I co ja mam z tobą zrobić? - Zapytał, parskając śmiechem.

- Dla twojego dobra lepiej mnie postaw. - Warknął piskliwie Boggy B.

- A co mi takiego zrobisz, maluszku? - W odpowiedzi dżdżownica wyszarpnęła z kieszeni(Jakiej kieszeni?) rewolwer Magnum 44, rozmiarów naturalnych. Uśmiech Triceya zniknął niczym wytarty gąbką.

- Uwielbiam technologicznie zmniejszaną broń. - Stwierdził uśmiechający się robak, ze szczękiem odbezpieczając broń. Tyran w odpowiedzi rzucił nim o najbliższą ścianę. Boggy B nie zdążył wystrzelić, ale zyskał odrobinę dystansu - A miał w zanadrzu jeszcze parę niespodzianek. Odrzucił rewolwer i wyciągnął z "kieszeni"... Owcę. Normalną, beczącą owcę. Puścił ją w kierunku adwersarza. Ta po kilku podskokach była już przy nim, po czym eksplodowała widowiskowo, odrzucając tyrana i rozbryzgując dookoła deszcz flaków i krwi.

- Osz ty... - Wymamrotał zaskoczony Gorgutz. - Takiego gadżeciarza to rzem nigdy nie widział. - Shane nawet nie pytał, kim jest "Gadżeciarz".

Tymczasem Boggy B był w ofensywie. Co i rusz wyszarpywał zmniejszone granaty, które rzecz jasna błyskawicznie rozrastały się do rozmiarów naturalnych(Choć waga wciąż pozostawała taka, jak przed zwiększeniem), po czym rzucał nimi na wszystkie strony. Tricey miał spore problemy z unikaniem ich, ale jakoś dawał radę. Przynajmniej do czasu, dopóki Boggy nie wpadł na pomysł wyrzucenia bomby kasetowej. Czerwone granatopodobne coś eksplodowało widowiskowo tuż pod sufitem, rozrzucając dookoła deszcz odłamków. Kilka z nich uderzyło o tyrana z wielką siłą, wyrywając mu parę kawałków w ciele. Upadł pod ścianą, nieco posiniaczony.

- A co mi takiego zrobisz, wielkoludzie? - Parsknął robak, parodiując tubalny głos Triceya. Ale popełnił pewien błąd. Zdenerwował Tyrana, który do osób cierpliwych się nie zaliczał. Jaszczur dźwignął się z ziemi. W jego oczach błyszczały płomienie.

- Chcesz wiedzieć, co zrobię? - Zapytał grobowym głosem.

- No słucham. - Tricey bez słowa podniósł swojego gatlinga i wycelował w adwersarza.

- Tą broń nazwano "Silentmakerem" nie bez powodu. - Lufy zaczęły się obracać. - Nazwano go tak, bo ucisza. Wszystko! - Ostatnie słowo wrzasnął. W kierunku Boggy'ego poleciał istny deszcz pocisków. Ale on jakby zbagatelizował fakt, że pruje do niego 12 luf. Wygrzebał z kieszeni coś, co przypominało nieco czerwony piecyk, po czym wcisnął guzik na przenośnej konsolecie. Natychmiast otoczyła go bańka, przypominająca nieco te puszczane przez dzieci. Nawała pocisków uderzyła o "tarczę", wszystkie jednak po zetknięciu z nią poleciały gdzie indziej. Tricey jednak nie zaprzestał ostrzału, wręcz jakby zaczął pruć z jeszcze większą mocą. Nic to nie dało - Pociski odbijały się od bańki niczym od trampoliny. W międzyczasie Boggy B zdążył wyciągnąć cekaem, rozstawić go i przymierzyć się do strzału. Tymczasem Tricey wypstrykał się z pocisków. Warknął wściekle, po czym ruszył z wielgachną kolbą w kierunku przeciwnika.

- Zapamiętaj jedno - Nigdy nie biegnij na rozstawionego cekaemistę. - Parsknął Boggy B, puszczając serię. Pociski wymierzone były w nogi. Seria wywróciła rozpędzonego tyrana. Tymczasem Boggy opuścił stanowisko i wyciągnął powoli wielki młot. Podpełznął do adwersarza, wymierzył, po czym uderzył potężnie w łeb. Raz wystarczył - Adwersarz stracił przytomność.

- No normalnie świat staje na głowie, co by takie małe cóś załatwiło takiego dórzego chłopaka... - Mamrotał pod nosem Gorgutz, dziwując się zaistniałej sytuacji.

- I mamy kolejnego drugorundowca, a jest nim Boggy B! - Dodał Shane. Trybuny zaklaskały, Boggy zaś jeszcze pstryknął nieprzytomnego tyrana w nos, po czym opuścił arenę.

* * *

- Przed nami walka 15! - Zakrzyknął Shane.

- A bendom tu walczyć dwa fótżane chłopaki! - Dodał Gorgutz.

- Panie i panowie... Shred kontra Agron Stonebreaker! - Trybuny zaklaskały. Pierwszy pojawił się Agron - Wilkołak Wyższy przez wielu uważany za gnolla(W tym również narratora, stąd niedopatrzenie w pierwszym rozdziale - Przyp. Aut.). Był dość duży - Miał ponad dwa i pół metra. Był on ubrany w czarne spodnie oraz czarną, skórzaną kamizelę. W jego szarych oczach tliło się skupienie. Tymczasem jego przeciwnik nie pojawiał się.

- Eee... Jak wy to ludzie nazywacie? Walkower? - Zapytał Gorgutz zaciekawiony. Shane przytaknął, wściekły.

- Za 30 sekund będziemy mieli kolejny walkower. Niech to. - Fakt, minęło 30 sekund. Adwersarz Agrona nie pojawił się. - No dobra... Wiem, że to może nie zadowoli wszystkich, ale Agron przechodzi dalej bez walki. - Trybuny zaszemrały z dezaprobatą. Co ciekawe, Agron uśmiechnął się. Plan Balora zaczął przynosić efekty.

* * *

- Mam nadzieję, że teraz walka odbędzie się bez walkowerów. - Mruknął Shane z kompresem na głowie.

- Tia... - Dodał zdawkowo Gorgutz. Nagle rozległo się bzyczenie, które poprzedziło melodyjkę z Mario. Melodyjka ta pojawiała się za każdym razem, gdy Mario wskutek wielu nieprzyjemnych czynników tracił życie. To była komórka McMahona.- Fajny dzwonek. - Stwierdził Gorgutz, ale Shane nie był wesoły. Ta melodyjka odzywała się tylko wtedy, gdy działo się coś złego. Nie inaczej miało być tym razem.

- Halo? Co? Kieł znaleziony w komórce na szczotki? Nieprzytomny? Wspaniale, nie ma co... - Stwierdził kwaśno, odkładając słuchawkę. - No, to problem 15. walki mamy z głowy. - Dodał, widząc pytającą miną orka. Uchwycił mikrofon w dłonie. - Panie i panowie, otrzymaliśmy właśnie wiadomość, że Krzywy Kieł został znaleziony w komórce na szczotki, nieprzytomny. Oznacza to mniejwięcej tyle, że Kapitan O'Really przechodzi do następnej rundy nawet nie wychodząc na arenę. - Odpowiedziała mu chóralna dezaprobata widzów. - Za chwilę kolejne walki. Nie odchodźcie od telewizorów! - Zakrzyknął jeszcze na koniec, chociaż ten krzyk był mało przekonywujący. - Chyba muszę znaleźć dla siebie jakieś zastępstwo... - Wymamrotał, podnosząc się z miejsca.

* * *

Tymczasem, w arenowym ambulatorium...

- O mój Boże... - Wymamrotała przerażona widokiem drobna dziewczyna o brązowych, długich włosach. W jej piwnych oczach błąkało się zaskoczenie podobnym widokiem. Ubrana była w przydługie jeansy, czarny sweter-bezrękawnik oraz tenisówki. Tuż obok niej pojawił się Michael.

- No cóż, to arena. - Stwierdził, uśmiechając się lekko. - Będziesz miała kogo zszywać.

- Uważasz, że to śmieszne? - Zapytała autentycznie zadziwiona dziewczyna.

- Casper stwierdził, że nawet bardzo. - Michael spoważniał. - Dobrze, że tu jesteś, Kate. Gdyby nie ty, prawdopodobnie czekaliby kilka dni na pełne wyleczenie. Wiesz, jak to jest z opieszałością tutejszych lekarzy.- Nazwana Kate przytaknęła.

- Marcus już się pojawił?

- Nie. Stwierdził, że poczeka z tym na właściwy moment... - Rattenberger uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie, po czym odszedł. Kate przejechała wzrokiem po rannych: Świeżo dowiezionym Triceyu, obitym i mamroczącym Morrisonie, nieprzytomnych Silvera, Bryana i Eryka, sproszkowanego Cervantesa, krwawiącą Lassie, poturbowaną Amy, przywiezionego z komórki Krzywego Kła oraz tą najbardziej zmasakrowaną, poharataną i najbliższą postradania życia Cassandrą. Dziewczyna nie mogła uwierzyć, że Casper mógł być zdolny do podobnego okrucieństwa. Skupiła się. Czas przywołać co nieco tych uzdrowicelskich talentów...

* * *

Rozmyślający Casper wpadł na kogoś. Tym kimś okazał się być identyczny z nim kropka w kropkę chłopak w hawajkach i szarej koszulce z insygniami Gwardii Imperialnej. Niósł on kilka rulonów papieru. Obaj upadli na ziemię. O ile Casprem to zbytnio nie wstrząsło, o tyle jego "klon" wyglądał na zamroczonego.

- Proszę, proszę. Odwiedził nas sam "Abyss the Hedgehog". - Parsknął Stratoavis. Podnoszący się chłopak otrzepał się z kurzu, po czym rzucił Casprowi niechętne spojrzenie.

- Brakowało inwencji twórczej. - Odparł w odpowiedzi. - Dokładnie tak samo jak z nickiem w JB.

- Tia... Po co tu jesteś? Myślałem, że sterujesz wszystkim zza kulis.

- Jedna osoba prosiła mnie, bym to rozwiesił. - Chłopak obejrzał się za siebie. - Ech, a u nas nic ciekawego. Linia frontu rozłożyła się jakieś 25 km od nas. Gwardia jakoś powstrzymuje napór Mrocznych Eldarów, ale jeżeli Marines nie zdążą na czas, wybiją ich do nogi.

- A co będzie z tobą?

- Ja... Znajdę sobie inne miejsce. Jak zawsze. - Casper musiał przyznać mu rację: Abyss zmieniał miejsca zamieszkania jak rękawiczki: Tartarus, Kaurava, Antaloor, Axeoth... - Tymczasem przepraszam... - Chłopak wyminął Caspra, po czym zniknął za rogiem.

* * *

Abyss dobiegł do tablicy ogłoszeń nieśpiesznym truchcikiem. Większa prędkość prawdopodobnie zabrałaby mu dech. Złapał za młotek i gwoździe, po czym zaczął przybijać następujące ogłoszenie:

**Sprawa techniczna!**

**Ostatnimi czasy dwie osoby poprosiły mnie, bym wykazał, do kogo należą poszczególni OC. Zrobiłem to już na jednej stronie, ale ta jedna strona(Dość odległa od tego miejsca) nie wystarczy, tak więc zamieszczę tą listę tutaj:**

**1. Casper - Należy do mnie.**

**2. Cassandra - Autorstwa tailsrulza(Jego konto można znaleźć na DA, przy czym zastrzegam - Charakter Cass zmienił się znacznie w porównaniu z oryginalnym).**

**3. Jackie - Autorstwa captainclaw, której blog(Opiewający właśnie o perypetiach panny Bloodbane) można znaleźć na stronie .pl**

**4. Gaderic - Autorstwa Gaderica ze strony **

**5. DB - Autorstwa DarkButza ze strony **

**6. Adeon - Mój.**

**7. Murphy - Również mój.**

**8. Lassie - Autorstwa NapalmaKrillosa(Którego konto również można znaleźć na DA).**

**9. Leoric - Autorstwa Grey Cresta(Którego konto można znaleźć tu!).**

**10. - Mój.**

**11. Tricey - Również autorstwa Grey Cresta.**

**12. Shred - Można go znaleźć na DA.  
**

**13. Agron - Grey Crestowy.  
**

**14. Kpt. O'Really - Postać spotykana na obozach RPG "Tol Calen".**

**15. Krzywy Kieł - Grey Crestowy.**

**16. Darkena - Autorstwa Darkeny z JB.  
**

**17. Nesdro - Spod pióra Vokiala(Również JB).**

**18. Midnight i Nega Casper - Mojego autorstwa.  
**

**19. Nagash - Imienia Nagasha ep Shogu z  
**

**20. Rachael - Spod pióra Chalo(Którego konto można znaleźć na DA. Doliczmy jeszcze komiks "Las Lindas")  
**

**21. Arctic - Autorstwa Arctic-Sekai(Tak, DA)  
**

**22. Marcus - Mój.  
**

**23. Alvin - Autorstwa Alvina-Earthworma z DA.**

**24. Saber - Mój.**

**25. Luna - Również należy do A. Earthworma. **

**26. Vogel - Autorstwa Vogela Serapela z **

**27. Vokial - Autorstwa Vokiala(JB).**

**28. Zlikk - Autorstwa niejakiego Brimstone'a z JB.  
**

**29. Tempest - Sam nie pamiętam. Ale można go znaleźć na DA.**

**30. Vatras - Grey Crestowy.  
**

**31. Zanthos - Również Grey Crestowy. **

**32. Tantalus - Autorstwa Tantalusa ze  
**

**33. Areus i Luther - Mojego pióra.  
**

**34. Carissa - Autorstwa tailsrulza(DA).  
**

**35. Michael - Mój.  
**

**36. Kate - Również należy do mnie.**

**Warto wiedzieć, że na większość tych postaci nie posiadam pozwolenia twórców. Wypadek przy pracy... W każdym razie, ogłoszenie będzie rozwijane, jeżeli pojawią się nowe OC. Dziękuję.**

Abyss otarł czoło z potu, po czym uśmiechnął się, zadowolony ze swej pracy. Nakreślił kilka gestów, po czym przeteleportował się.


	7. Gorący Kubek w wersji demonicznej

- Mam nadzieję, że nie zostaniemy już zaskoczeni kolejnymi walkowerami. - Jęknął Shane, zdejmując z czoła mokrą ścierkę. Gorgutz tylko przytaknął mu w zamyśleniu. - A więc, czas na walkę 16!

- Elfia Dziewczyna kontra Nieświerzy Chłopak! - Uzupełnił Wyrwiczerep. - Chłopaki i Dziewczyny... Darkena kontra Nezdro! - Sektor oznaczony "Thomeheb" zaklaskał entuzjastycznie. Pierwszy pojawił się "Nieświerzy Chłopak", Nesdro(Pamiętajcie, Gorgutz odczytuje imiona zgodnie z ich wymową - Przyp. Aut.). Był on liszem - Nieumarłym magiem, który zapragnął przedłużyć swe życie nieco pokątną drogą. Nekromancja dała mu jednak tylko namiastkę życia - Stał się nieumarłym, szkieletem obdarzonym inteligencją. Miał na sobie czarny napierśnik, skórzane spodnie i czarne stalowe buty do "kolan". W jego oczodołach błyszczały czerwone światełka. Lisz miał ze sobą dwa miecze, pistolet skałkowy zatknięty za pas oraz woreczek z niezidentyfikowaną substancją. Przejechał "dłonią" po czaszce, po czym rzucił okiem na bramkę, z której miała wyjść jego przeciwniczka.

A ta pojawiła się dość szybko. Darkena była elfem - Pełnym wigoru i energii. Jej skóra była taka, jak u ludzi, zaś rysy gładkie. Dziewczyna miała długie, białe jak śnieg włosy, rozpuszczone w nieładzie. Ubrana była w płócienną koszulę, fioletowe spodnie, czarne buty za kostkę, pod szyją miała zapięty płaszczyk i bez ustanku wymachiwała swoim wielgachnym młotkiem(Przypominającym nieco ten Amy). W jej czerwonych oczach kryło się szaleństwo i beztroska.

Przeciwnicy ustawili się naprzeciw siebie. Nesdro był obojętny, Darkena nie mogła usiedzieć w miejscu. Zabrzmiał gong. Lisz przewidywał, że jego przeciwniczka ruszy do niego jak oparzona. Przeliczył się. Elfka uderzyła z mocą o ziemię. W kierunku nieumarłego pomknęła rozwierająca się w zawrotnym tempie szczelina. Żywy trup uskoczył, po czym zaszarżował z uniesionymi mieczami. Po twarzy Darkeny przebiegł uśmiech. Zamierzyła się do ciosu i potężnym uderzeniem wybiła swojego adwersarza w powietrze. Wyskoczyła mu na spotkanie i kolejnym ciosem wbiła go w ziemię. Nesdro powoli wygrzebał się z dziury, po czym zmierzył przeciwniczkę wściekłym spojrzeniem. Ta odwzajemniła spojrzenie, w którym nie było nic ze skupienia, nienawiści czy chociażby organizacji. Każdemu zakręciłoby się w głowie, ale Nesdro jako nieumarły był odporny na podobne efekty. Zaszarżował raz jeszcze. I sytuacja powtórzyła się - Lisz wygrzebywał się z ziemi, a elfka śmiała mu się w twarz. Po kilku takich powtórzeniach lisz dobył pistoletu i wystrzelił. Kula pomknęła w kierunku przeciwniczki i trafiła ją w rękę. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się z bólu, po czym cofnęła się do tyłu. I tą okazję wykorzystał Nesdro. Rozpędził się, po czym trzasnął kościaną ręką w szczękę Darkeny. Elfka upadła, z ust ciekła jej strużka krwi. Na "twarzy" lisza pojawił się triumfalny uśmiech.

- Zaskoczona wcale nie jesteś taka groźna, co? - Zapytał kpiąco Nesdro, wymierzając mieczem w jej gardło. Odpowiedź, jaka nadeszła, z pewnością zaskoczyła lisza. Po prostu dostał młotem w czerep i odleciał do tyłu. Dziewczyna chyba nie zwracała uwagi na fakt, że ostrze nieumarłego przejechało jej po gardle. Ba, ona wręcz tego nie odczuwała. Na jej twarzy wykwitł kpiący uśmieszek.

- Zaskoczony wcale nie jesteś taki groźny, co? – Zapytała, wydatnie imitując chrypiący głos lisza. W czerwonych oczodołach nieumarłego pojawiło się szaleństwo. Machnął kościstą dłonią, powołując do życia ognistą falę. Darkena rzuciła się na ziemię, po czym błyskawicznie podniosła się i ruszyła na stojącego z założonymi rękoma przeciwnika. Czy też raczej na jego iluzję – Lisz po prostu rozpłynął się w chmurze dymu. Elfka poczuła nagle dotyk chłodnego ostrza na plecach.

- Rusz się, a podziurawię cię jak sito. – Warknął triumfalnie Nesdro. I właśnie sekundę po tych triumfalnych słowach poczuł, że coś łapie go za czerep i rzuca z wielką mocą o ziemię. Tak, to była Darkena. Po jej twarzy biegał kpiący uśmiech.

- Nie myślałeś chyba, że jestem tylko prostą elfką wymachującą młotkiem, prawda? – Zapytała niewinnie powoli dźwigającego się z ziemi Nesdro. Ten nie odpowiedział, tylko bezceremonialnie rzucił się na przeciwniczkę w ostatniej szarży. Nieskutecznej. Po raz ostatni dostał w szczękę, po raz ostatni został wybity w powietrze i po raz ostatni wbity w ziemię. Tym razem na stałe – Darki zadbała o odpowiednią siłę ciosu.

- Czyli wygląda na to, że koniec? – Zapytał siebie Shane. Gorgutz jednak słyszał jego słowa i najwyraźniej nie zrozumiał pytania retorycznego:

- To pszecierz oczywista! – McMahon w odpowiedzi ukrył twarz w dłoniach, zażenowany. – No, chłopaki i dziewczyny! Elfka z Młotem przechodzi do drugiej rundy! – Trybuny zaklaskały entuzjastycznie. Sama Darkena ukłoniła się wdzięcznie, po czym poklepała jeszcze wściekłego lisza i opuściła arenę.

* * *

- Szefie, a ty dokond? - Zapytał Gorgutz, patrząc na podnoszącego się McMahona.

- Muszę nieco… Odpocząć. Od tego komentowania wręcz zabolała mnie głowa. Ale nie martw się, mam godną następczynię. – Stwierdził z uśmiechem, wskazując na wchodzącą postać. Wchodzącą postacią była… Cassandra. Cała i zdrowa, pomijając kilka siniaków i bandaże na nogach.

- Ale jak…?! – Wydusił z siebie zaskoczony Wyrwiczerep.

- Tutejsi uzdrowiciele są profesjonalistami. – Odparła z lekkim uśmiechem, kierując wzrok na Shane'a. Wypowiedziała bezgłośne „Dziękuję". McMahon odchrząknął, po czym wyprostował się.

- No dobra, to trzymcie się ciepło. A, i nie pozwólcie, by ktoś rozwalił arenę. – Parsknął pół żartem, pół serio. – Jakby co, możecie poprosić o wsparcie Abyssa. Albo Gwardię Imperialną. Względnie Genna i jego braci… - Gorgutz odchrząknął znacząco. Shane jakby sobie o czymś przypomniał. – A, no i jak mogłem zapomnieć o wspaniałych orkach spod Sztandaru Gorgutza Wyrwiczerepa! – Wielgachny ork wyprężył się dumnie. Cass zakryła usta dłonią, by ukryć śmiech. – No, to dobrego! I informujcie mnie o wszystkim! – McMahon opuścił kabinę komentatorską.

* * *

- No i witamy po pszerwie! - Zakrzyknął Gorgutz.

- W nowym składzie komentatorskim. - Dodała Cassandra. Na trybunach zapanowało poruszenie. - Wiem, to tak, jakbym zmartwychwstała. Ale to wszystko zasługa Kate Windsdaughter, utalentowanej uzdrowicielki. Mój Anioł Stróż nie miał z tym nic wspólnego...

- Wienc bawmy siem w mordobicie! - Uzupełnił Wyrwiczerep. - Teraz zmieżom siem ze sobom... Zwiastun i Pszeciwieństwo Kreatora!

- Miałam okazję poznać tego pierwszego. Wszystkie jego walki kończyły się walkowerami... - Mruknęła Cass tajemniczo. - Panie i panowie... Nega Casper kontra Midnight the Hedgehog! - Trybuny zaklaskały rachitycznie, oj rachitycznie. Pierwszy pojawił się Midnight(Mobianin) - Na swój sposób przerażający. Jego futro było czarne niczym noc, zaś oczy dla kontrastu - Białe jak śniegi. Jeż miał na sobie krwistoczerwoną szatę. Co jakiś czas przenosił wzrok na trybuny, mrożąc je swym wzrokiem.

Tuż za nim pojawił się jego przeciwnik, Nega Casper, słusznie nazwany tak, a nie inaczej: Choć wyglądał kropka w kropkę niczym swój imiennik, to walczył, nosił się i zachowywał inaczej. Ubrany był w biały garnitur bez fedory, zaś na plecach spoczywały dwa Ostrza Zero. Z daleka wydawał się nieszkodliwy. Z bliska obserwator mógł dwa razy się zastanowić, czy słusznie ocenił 2 minuty temu: Garnitur poplamiony był śladami zakrzepłej krwi, a w miejscu oczu znajdowały się dwie czerwone plamy. W jego sylwetce i uśmiechu było coś... Zwierzęcego. Coś niepokojącego.

Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie i zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Zabrzmiał gong. Żaden jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca. Było doskonale widać, że wyszukują słabych punktów u przeciwnika. Jednakże poszukiwania ewidentnie nie dały efektu. W takiej sytuacji Nega postanowił zmienić taktykę. Ruszył w kierunku adwersarza bez broni, uśmiechnięty, rozluźniony. Midnight nastroszył się - Jego przeciwnik w każdej chwili mógł rzucić kulą ognia czy czymś podobnym. Nic się jednak takiego nie stało. Nega podszedł do jeża, po czym przemówił:

- Więc to ciebie zwą Midnight? O tobie mówią, że Zwiastujesz Apokalipsę? - Zapytał głosem pełnym patosu. Czarny jeż zawahał się, jakby nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, po czym odparł:

- Owszem.

- Podobno obdarzony jesteś budzącymi słuszną grozę mocami i zabijasz każdego bez mrugnięcia okiem? - Jeż skwapliwie przytaknął. - Podobno umiesz nawet zabijać wzrokiem... - Midnight drgnął. "Skąd on wie?", pomyślał z nagłym przypływem rozpaczy. Kiedyś bowiem miał u boku osobę, na której mu zależało. I osoba ta zginęła od jego spojrzenia. To był jeden z głównych powodów, dla których Midnight stał się tym, kim jest. Nawet wyrzekł się tej umiejętności.

- Tak, to prawda. - Odparł lekko drżącym głosem. Nega wyczuł nutkę wahania. "Dobra, czas na fazę B", pomyślał, drążąc temat.

- Nie czuję przekonania w twym głosie. - Stwierdził, lekko zawiedziony(Mistrzostwo w aktorstwie). - Mógłbyś mi to udowodnić?

- Jak udowodnić?

- To proste. Wymierz we mnie swym Zabójczym Spojrzeniem. - Poprosił niewinnie Nega. Widząc wahanie na twarzy jeża, postanowił go zmotywować. - Jestem odporny na podobne efekty. Jeżeli poczuję mrowienie, to znak, że twa zdolność działa. Nie masz nic do stracenia. - Midnight jednak uciekł mu wzrokiem. "Faza C", pomyślał Nega, zrzucając maskę.

- Czyżbyś się bał? - Zapytał z kpiną. Midnight nie odpowiedział. - Czyżbyś nie chciał mnie zabić? Ty, Midnight? Zwiastun? Przecież ci zawadzam. - Wciąż cisza. Nega parsknął wzgardliwie. - Więc wszystko jasne. Jesteś zwykłym tchórzem! - Trybuny przyklasnęły mu - Mało kto lubił Midnighta. - Czyżby te wszystkie opowieści o tobie były wyssane z palca? Czyżby to były brednie o tych wszystkich potężnych, wzbudzających grozę zdolnościach?! Czyżbyś kłamał? Czyżbyś był parszywym OSZUSTEM?! - Trybuny klaskały uradowane, zaś Midnight coraz bardziej się pogrążał. Adwersarz złapał go w ogień krzyżowych pytań, na które nie mógł odpowiedzieć. Zacisnął pięści. Wzbierała w nim wściekłość.

* * *

- Patrz na tych wszystkich idiotów. - Warknął zdegustowany Casper.

- Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. - Zdziwił się Rattenberger. - Nikt nie lubi Midnighta, więc gdy ktoś miesza go z błotem, publika słusznie mu aprobuje.

- A nie pomyślałeś, że mieszający może być gorszy od mieszanego?

- Moc Arki Przymierza, zapomniałeś? - Wtrąciła się siedząca obok wiewióka(Mobianka) w niebieskim żakiecie o ułożonych, kasztanowych włosach.

- To akurat JEST niepotwierdzona plotka, Sally. - Odezwał się Michael.

- Zastanawia mnie, dlaczego nie odpowiada na pytania? - Mruknęła nazwana Sally.

- Proste: Kiedyś zabił kogoś tym spojrzeniem. Kogoś, kto był mu bliski. Wyrzekł się tej mocy, po czym zapomniał o tym. Po prostu boi się przyznać, że drzemią w nim uczucia.

- Ale wciąż nie rozumiem, czemu Nega miałby być silniejszy od Midnighta? - Naciskał Rattenberger. - Może i twój imiennik jest sprytniejszy od jeża, ale chyba go nieco przeceniasz. - Casper odwrócił się w jego kierunku, w jego oczach błyszczały ogniki.

- Nie widziałeś nawet cząstki tego, co ja. - Warknął. Nagle jednak na jego usta powrócił kpiący uśmieszek.

- Co cię tak bawi?

- Nic, nic... Skoro nie chcecie mi wierzyć, to podziwiajcie. - Oczy okularnika błysnęły złowrogo. Chłopak odwrócił wzrok w stronę areny.

* * *

A tam, Midnight w końcu eksplodował. Kilka następnych oszczerstw przeważyło szalę. Jeż spojrzał na przeciwnika wściekłym wzrokiem. Odpowiedziało mu niewinne spojrzenie . Trybuny umilkły. Patrzyli tak na siebie przez dobre pięć minut, aż w końcu jeż warknął:

- Nie umiem zabijać wzrokiem, zadowolony?!

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo. - Odparł Casper do bólu szczerze, zaglądając adwersarzowi w oczy. Dreszcz wstrząsnął ciałem Midnighta. I kolejny. I jeszcze jeden. Nagle futro jeża zaczęło siwieć. On sam zaś robił się coraz bardziej zgrzybiały i zgarbiony. Wystarczyło spojrzenie, by Zwiastunowi przybyło dobrych 60 lat. - Wiesz, przez chwilę myślałem, że może uda ci się mnie przeczuć... Ale chyba przeceniam twoje możliwości, futrzaku. - O Mobianinie słowo "futrzak" to niemal jak obelga. I kiedy śmiał się z własnego dowcipu, wtedy Midnight pokazał, dlaczego należy się go bać - Użył Mocy Arki Przymierza. Z jego dłoni wymknął się duch młodej kobiety, który owinął się dookoła Nega Caspra. Ten ledwo spojrzał na zjawę, zaczął przyglądać jej się z fascynacją. Midnight odturlał się kawałek do tyłu.

- Jakie to piękne... - Wymamrotał oszołomiony Nega, patrząc na chichoczącego ducha.

- O nie... - Szepnęła Cassandra przerażona. - Wszyscy zamknąć oczy! Ten duch jest niebezpieczny! - Na trybunach rozsiała się panika, którą skutecznie zdusiło w zarodku potężne "WAAGH!" z płuc Gorgutza. Publika momentalnie ucichła i pozamykała oczy, choć co bardziej ciekawscy podglądali. Niektórzy wogóle zignorowali nakaz(vide Casper czy Zanthos). Wśród nich był Gorgutz.

- Zamknij oczy, proszę. To coś jest niebezpieczne dla każdego! - Błagała Cassandra, nie chcąc by coś przytrafiło się jej partnerowi. Ale ten tylko parsknął wzgardliwie.

- Dziewczyno, widziałem, jak rozmnarzajom siem Pentaki i uwież mi, rze gorszej żeczy zobaczyć nie morzna. - Mruknął, wpatrując się w widowisko.

Tymczasem Nega zaczynał mieć dość ducha. Był natrętny, włamywał się do jego umysłu, myśli. Ale nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu. Mimo to instynktownie dobył jednego ostrza. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, by stwór okazał swą prawdziwą maskę - Parszywego, przerażającego widziadła, potrafiącego poprzez wywoływanie koszmarów rodem z najgorszych horrorów sprawić, by ciało zaczęło ze strachu niszczeć. Obumierać. Rozpuszczać się bądź schnąć na rodzynkę. Nega zaczął wrzeszczeć. Był to wrzask przerażający, pełen przerażenia i nienawiści zarazem. Dominował zwierzęcy strach. poczuł, jakby coś zaczęło go opuszczać. Jakby jego własne ciało zamierzało go wyprosić, wyprosić jego duszę. Jego twarz zaczęła się zapadać, potem skóra powoli zaczęła odpadać od twarzy, wreszcie znikąd pojawił się żrący kwas, który zaczął rozpuszczać sylwetkę chłopaka, wyginając ją w fantazyjne, krwiste kształty. Ci, którzy to widzieli mówili, że mieli koszmary senne jeszcze przez długi czas. No i wciąż ten wrzask. Wrzask, który przerażał. Bo mimo iż Nega wyglądał, jakby nie żył, to wciąż krzyczał, a był to krzyk przepełniony bólem. I tylko jeden Casper Stratoavis uśmiechał się na ten widok.

- Midnight, do boju. - Parsknął kpiąco, wpatrując się w rozpuszczającego się imiennika. I wtedy Nega zrobił coś, za co Casper długo potem podziwiał: Mimo tego, że kwas niemalże wypalił mu oczy, mimo iż z jego mięśni ostały się raptem wióry, to chwycił mocniej Ostrze i potężnym machnięciem przepołowił zjawę w efektownym wybuchu. Kwas zniknął jak ręką odjął, Midnight wpatrywał się w to z niedowierzaniem, publika zaczęła otwierać oczy, Gorgutzowi pękło szkiełko w mechanicznym oku.

- Można już otworzyć oczy? - Zapytała bojaźliwie Cassandra. Ork chrząknął znacząco. Lisica otworzyła oczy. Mimo iż widowisko zostało dokonane, wciąż było co podziwiać: Kawałki na wpół rozpuszczonego mięsa i skóry własności , wszechobecne bąble kwasu, prawie sypiący się Midnight, który na to wszystko spoglądał z niedowierzaniem.

- No, to znajdzie siem na mojej liście 10 najstraszniejszych rzeczy, jakie widziałem. - Stwierdził tonem konesera Wyrwiczerep, sięgając po zapasowe oko. Cass przytaknęła mu, wciąż drżąc, po czym sięgnęła po telefon, by zadzwonić do Shane'a.

Tymczasem Nega powoli dźwignął się z kolan. Wyglądał okropnie - Jego prawa ręka bardziej przypominała zwęgloną witkę niż cokolwiek, z garnituru zostały strzępy, twarz była w kawałkach i przypominała okrwawioną czaszkę. W jej oczodołach spoczywały dwie czarne kuleczki, które prawdopodobnie miały być oczyma. Z włosów nie zostało nic, lewa noga zaś była idealnie czystą kością. Ale Nega żył. I to dziwiło Midnighta. Tego ataku nie przeżył nikt. Nigdy. Jakim cudem udało się właśnie jemu?

- Widzisz, jeżu... - Szepnął , plując krwią. - Raz, że byłeś zdekoncentrowany. Dwa, że wysłałeś tylko jednego ducha. Trzy... Jest za tobą. - Midnight odwrócił się, by ujrzeć lewitujące Ostrze Zero. Miecz przebił Zwiastun na wylot. Niegdyś czarny jeż zachwiał się i upadł, brocząc we własnej krwi. - Teraz to chyba będą potrzebne ze 4 Kate Windsdaughter. - Mruknął, pozwalając sobie na odrobinę czarnego humoru. Wspierając się na mieczu, opuścił arenę. Trybuny - Cisza jak na cmentarzu. Z tej ciszy wybił się głos Cass:

- Nega Casper... Przechodzi do drugiej rundy. - Trybuny nie protestowały. Były zbyt zszokowane.

- Wiecie? Sugerujem zrobić małom pszerwem, coby ci strahliwsi chłopacy i dziewczyny nieco odpoczeli. - Dodał Gorgutz, czymś niepocieszony.

* * *

- CO ZROBIŁ?! - Krzyknęła przerażona Kate.

- Mielonkę w sosie krwistym. - Odpowiedział Casper beznamiętnie. Michael przytaknął mu nerwowo. - Innymi słowy, dosłownie go rozpuścił. Idę o zakład, że zaraz obu ich wniosą.

- Jeden przebity i magicznie postarzony, drugi wyglądający jak parodia mohrga. - Stwierdził Rattenberger, mimo sytuacji pozwalając sobie na kiepski żart.

- Prędzej parodia quath-marena. - Zaoponował Stratoavis. - Wiesz, przecież obdziera się ich ze skóry i pozostawia idealnie gładką tkankę mięśniową.

- Gdzieniegdzie poprzepalany był do kości. Quath-maren odpada. Zombi z niego też nie będzie.

- Więc może... Bodak?

- Odpada. Przecież one powstają z całkowitego zła. A duchy Arki... No cóż, to nie są złe istoty. Ale ten moment, gdy zaczął się rozpuszczać... Tego zapachu nie zapomnę do końca...

- Och, przestańcie! - Wtrąciła się lekko zielona uzdrowicielka, opadając na krzesło. - To jest takie... Okropne.

- Poczekaj, aż go wniosą. - Stratoavis uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, odwracając się ku drzwiom. I istotnie: Pojawił się w nich jego imiennik. Z jego dumnej sylwetki nie pozostało absolutnie nic. Wyglądał teraz bardziej jak kloszard. O ile kloszardzi jednak są w całości, to brakowało nosa, włosów, sporej liczby mięśni i prawie całej skóry. Teraz zamiast czerwonych plam pojawiły się czarne węgielki w prawie-że oczodołach.

- Jezu Chryste... - Wymamrotała Kate przerażona coraz bardziej.

- Nigdy nie zabiegałem o podobny tytuł, ale miło, że ktoś mnie nominuje w ten sposób. - Odparł Nega, plując krwią dookoła. Chwilę później sanitariusze wnieśli Midnighta.

* * *

- Ted? Ted, gdzie jesteś?! - Darł się Cody w poszukiwaniu towarzysza. Obszedł już całą arenę. Bez skutku. Nigdzie nie było widać "Człowieka Milliona Dolarów". Mężczyzna skręcił za róg... I zderzył się z nadbiegającą Carissą. Oboje odlecieli do tyłu, niesieni siłą uderzenia. O ile Codym tylko lekko zamroczyło, to dziewczyna zdawała się nie zauważać tego, co się dzieje dookoła. Szybko jednak otrzeźwiał i dostrzegł tygrysicę:

- Hej, nic ci nie jest? - Zapytał, powoli dźwigając się z ziemi. Carissa nie odpowiedziała od razu. Zamrugała parę razy, po czym odzyskała pełną świadomość umysłu.

- Nie, chyba nie... - Wymamrotała, usiłując się podnieść. Cody podał jej rękę. Dziewczyna przyjęła ją z lekkim rumieńcem na twarzy. Przez chwilę panowała cisza. - Ktoś leży w schowku na miotły. - Rhodes zastrzygł uszami.

- Ktoś?

- Mężczyzna, blondyn... - Cody już wiedział, o kogo chodzi, ale bał się to przyjąć do wiadomości. Nie namyślając się zbytnio, rzucił się w kierunku, z którego przybiegła Carissa. Tygrysicy nie pozostało nic innego, jak pobiec za nim.

* * *

Tymczasem przy jednej z ławek Balor, Agron i Dace rozprawiali przyciszonymi głosami.

- Niestety musimy sobie poradzić bez Krzywego. - Mruknął skwaszony goblin. - Przeciwnicy się nie patyczkują.

- Ale najważniejsze, że nikt nie zauważył naszego przekrętu. - Dodał Wilkołak Wyższy, przyglądając się tablicy rozkładowej. - Pierwszą walkę wygrywasz ty, drugą walkowerem - Dace. Nikt, po prostu nikt nie zauważył, że twoje imię pojawia się na tablicy dwa razy.

- Biedny Elric... Nie dane mu będzie nawet zawalczyć. - Balor zachichotał złośliwie.

* * *

- Doskonale. - Mruknął zadowolony Le Rauxe. - Jeden z naszych przedstawicieli już jest w drugiej rundzie.

- Teraz jeszcze twoje zwycięstwo i będzie z nas para. - Dodał O'Really.

- Chciałeś chyba powiedzieć "Będzie nas dwóch"... - Poprawił go szybko pies. Choć O'Really był niczego sobie wojownikiem, to miał skłonności do... Sodomii. Tymczasem za rogiem pojawiła się Jackie. Spojrzenie jej spotkało się ze wzrokiem Le Rauxe'a. Kotka uśmiechnęła się zawadiacko, po czym skręciła za róg i tyle ją widzieli.

- Nie daj się ponieść emocjom. - Usłyszał głos towarzysza. "Słusznie. Ale jak, skoro to plugawe nasienie paraduje mi przed samym nosem?", pomyślał z pewną frustracją, opadając na ławkę.

* * *

- Zwycięstwo godne podziwu. - Pochwalił Gaderica Vogel.

- Parszywy drzewolub nie mógł myśleć, że mnie pokona, prawda? - Zahuczał gromko krasnolud.

- W jednym się zgadzamy. Elfy zasługują na potępienie i wytępienie! - Serapel i Gaderic parsknęli śmiechem.

- Tak, z pewnością. - Dodał milczący do tej pory Pierwszy Skrzypek Mortis. - Tymczasem przepraszam na dobrą chwilę... Muszę udoskonalić nieco... Swoją sztukę. - Po tej enigmatycznej wypowiedzi wampir zniknął za rogiem. Gaderic wzruszył ramionami.

* * *

Skrzypek zawędrował aż na skraj areny, pod okno z widokiem na wszechobecną pustynię. Zapatrzył się w krajobraz. Po dobrej chwili jednak okazało się, że nie jest sam. Przy drugim końcu okna stała czarna jak węgiel kotka o żółtych oczach i długich, prostych i ciemnych włosach. Miała na sobie zieloną bluzę z długim rękawem i długie sztruksy, zaś przy pasie spoczywały dwa krótkie miecze. Dziewczyna miała na nogach długie sandały sporo za kostkę. Wpatrywała się w horyzont. Wampir jednak nie spostrzegł jej obecności. Przyłożył skrzypce do brody, po czym zaczął grać. Była to melodia smutna i melancholijna, ale z pewną dozą nadziei... Że będzie lepiej. Grał tak przez jakieś 5 minut, po czym skończył. Od dobrych dwóch dziewczyna obserwowała go. Gdy skończył, powoli do niego podeszła. Wampir zauważył ją dopiero, gdy była w jakiejś połowie drogi.

- Wspaniała melodia. - Stwierdziła z lekkim uśmiechem.

- Dziękuję. Nieskromnie się chwaląc, wszyscy mi to mówią. - Odparł wampir, zadowolony z publiki.

- Ja prawdopodobnie nigdy nie nauczę się grać na skrzypcach. - Uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy.

- Wystarczy odrobina praktyki.

- Być może... Być może miałabym czas, gdybym nie miała ważniejszych spraw na głowie. - Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Kotka wpadła na pomysł, by się przedstawić, tak samo pomyślał wampir.

- Nagash ep Shogu.

- Rachael Saleigh. - Poszło niemalże w tym samym momencie. Przez chwilę oboje jakby nie dowierzali temu, co usłyszeli. Pierwszy otrzeźwiał wampir:

- Więc to z tobą zmierzę się za jakiś czas?

- Na to wygląda. - Zapadła cisza. Być może coś jeszczeby do siebie powiedzieli, gdyby nie głos Cassandry:

- Uwaga, za 10 minut wznawiamy zawody. - Zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Na twarz Rachael wrócił uśmiech.

- Niech wygra lepszy. - Stwierdziła. Nagash tylko pokiwał głową.

* * *

- Hej, niech nam ktoś pomoże! - Krzyknęła Carissa. Z korytarza wypadł Dante razem z Nocnym. Obaj jakby się ścigali - Jeden co chwila odpychał drugiego. W końcu zwyciężył siwowłosy, wpychając demona do damskiej toalety. Rozległy się kobiece piski i po chwili z drzwi wybiegł Strzelec, co chwila przepraszając.

- Co się stało? Ktoś umarł? - Zapytał Dante, patrząc na zrozpaczonego Cody'ego.

- Niezupełnie. - Odparła dziewczyna, zapalając światło w komórce. Leżał tam Ted. Nieprzytomny, poharatany na twarzy, przygnieciony kartonem wypełnionym żarówkami po brzegi. - Nie możemy go stamtąd wyciągnąć.

- No problem. - Wtrącił Nocny, wpadając do komórki. Błyskawicznie zdjął karton z nieprzytomnego DiBiase'go... I mało brakowało, by go z wrażenia upuścił. Ciało mężczyzny pokrywały liczne rany cięte, gdzienigdzie ze skóry ostały się strzępy. Na piersi "wyryte" było zamaszyste X. - Porcupine... - Syknął Nocny, wynosząc karton. Natychmiast wpadli tam Dante z Carissą. Zabrali nieprzytomnego(Czyt. Dante przerzucił go przez ramię).

- Chryste, kto go tak urządził? - Jęknął zrozpaczony Rhodes.

- Tak właściwie to jestem Nocny... - Mruknął demon, upuszczając karton żarówek z satysfakcjonującym brzdękiem rozbijanego szkła. - A twojego kolegę urządził Porcupine.

- Co?! On wie?!

- O czym wie? - Zdziwił się Dante.

- O... - Cody w porę ugryzł się w język. - Nie czas na dyskusje. Trzeba go zanieść do ambulatorium. - Siwowłosy kiwnął głową, po czym ruszył biegiem z nieprzytomnym na ramieniu. Za nim pobiegli pozostali.

* * *

- Rety, takich walk powinni zabronić. - Powtórzyła po raz e-nty Kate, zaleczając kolejną ranę na ramieniu N. Caspra. Prawa ręka zaczynała już przypominać dawną siebie, nogi wróciły do stanu używalności.

- Cóż, znamy ryzyko takiego pojedynku. - Mruknął Nega, ocierając lewą ręką krew z "ust" - Jego głowa wciąż nie była dawną sobą(Choć przestała przypominać utopioną w gęstej krwi czaszkę). Kate miała z tym duży problem - Korzystała z magii leczniczej największego kalibru i nieodpowiednio wymierzona ręka mogła zabić pacjenta. Dlatego do głowy podeszła ze zrozumiałą ostrożnością. - Miałem nieszczęście trafić na Midnighta.

- Dlaczego go postarzyłeś? - Zapytała Windsdaughter, urywając kawałek bandaża i nakładając na niego inkarnacje. - Nie mogłeś uderzyć go Ognistą Kulą? Lodowym Pociskiem? Czymkolwiek?

- Śmierć ze starości jest najstraszniejszą możliwą. - Odparł Nega, uśmiechając się drapieżnie. - Równorzędne z morderstwem we śnie. Gdy ktoś przebije cię mieczem, wiesz o tym. Potraktowany ogniem odczuwasz ból. O każdej torturze wiesz prędzej czy później. Natomiast starość jest niczym bomba atomowa - Pojawia się znikąd i obraca twoje życie na proch z jedną chwilą. Organizm nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że umiera. Wydaje mu się, że jutro czeka go kolejny dzień... Tymczasem dalej jest tylko pustka. Głucha ciemność, która wpędza duszę w obłęd.

- A co z Rajem?

- Ja nie wierzę w Boga. Zawiodłem się na nim wystarczająco dużo razy. Wierzę tylko w siebie i w ból.

- Jak to wierzysz w ból?

- Wierzę, że istnieje. Wierzę, że może kształtować świat w niemalże dowolny sposób.

- Atakowałeś, żeby zabić, prawda? - Kate przyłożyła N. Casprowi umagiczniony bandaż do prawego ramienia.

- Nie. Zamierzałem sprowadzić go na skraj śmierci, po czym zostawić w pyle. Ale nie udało się. Zemścił się - Bardzo okrutnie.

- Byłeś tego świadomy, że będzie chciał się zemścić?

- Owszem... Ale nie doceniłem go. Myślałem, że sprowadzony do poziomu śliniącej się rośliny będzie nieszkodliwy...

- Mało brakowało, a sam byś zginął.

- Jak już mówiłem, zdajemy sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństwa. Ktoś komuś skręci kark, przebije mieczem - To normalka. - Nega popatrzył czarnymi oczkami na drzwi, w których stał Casper. Okularnik wydawał się wpatrywać w ścianę, Nega jednak zbyt dobrze go poznał, by temu uwierzyć - Gdy Casper wyglądał, jakby obserwował ścianę, zazwyczaj obserwował drzwi. Gdy patrzył na okno, obserwował stół itd... Kate zauważyła to spojrzenie.

- Nie może uwierzyć w to, co zobaczył. - Stwierdziła, bandażując prawą rękę Negi.

- Nikt nie przeżył spotkania z Duchem Arki Przymierza. To zrozumiałe. - Mruknął Nega Casper, marszcząc "brwi". - Mogłabyś odtworzyć mi nos? Bez okularów ledwo widzę.

- Mówiłam, że to niebezpieczne i winno być wykonywane na końcu. - Powtórzyła Kate niczym zniecierpliwiona matka do dziecka, po czym powoli wzięła się za tors pacjenta. Nie dane jej jednak było się skupić, gdy usłyszała nadbiegającego Nocnego:

-_ Watch out, I'm comin'!_ - Wrzasnął na całe gardło demon, niosąc na ramieniu jakiegoś nieprzytomnego mężczyznę.

- Kolejny obity. - Mruknął Casper, zapobiegawczo usuwając się z progu. Nocny jednak wyjątkowo się zatrzymał przed drzwiami.

- Co to za przypadek? - Zapytała Kate, odrywając się na chwilę od dziur w torsie.

- Poharatany przez Porcupine'a. - Wypalił Nocny, kładąc Teda(No bo kogo?) na jednym z wolnych łóżek. - Według "Podręcznika lekarza z Areny X", 17. co do zagrożenia przypadek.

- A jest tam może "Rozpuszczenie w Krwawej Zupce"? - Zapytała zgryźliwie Kate.

- Owszem. Na miejscu 0. - Odparł śmiertelnie poważnie Strzelec. Na jego twarzy jednak szybko wykwitł uśmieszek. - "Jak leczyć: Kup trumnę bądź zrób mięsne powidła". - Casper parsknął śmiechem. Nocny pomachał uzdrowicielce ręką, po czym zniknął w korytarzu.

* * *

- Tymczasem za chwilę ciąg dalszy walk! Nie odchodźcie od telewizorów!


	8. Tak zwany Wypadek Losowy

- A przed nami walka opatrzona numerem 18! - Zakrzyknęła Cassandra. - Ta walka może być... Interesująca. - Dodała tajemniczo.

- Kto wie? - Odpowiedział filozoficznie(Patrz pan, Arena zmienia ludzi... I orków - Przyp. Aut.) Gorgutz. Najbardziej znany Herszt pałętający się po galaktykach 40 Tysiąclecia umilkł, zamyślony.

- Nie pozostaje więc już nic innego, jak przywitać walczących! Panie i panowie - Rachael kontra Nagash! - Odpowiedziały jej uprzejme oklaski. Pierwszy pojawił się wampir - Wystrojony, pewny siebie, pełen chłodu. Przy pasie spoczywał fantazyjny miecz o falującej klindze. Wampir odgarnął czarne loki, po czym przymknął oczy, oczekując na przeciwniczkę.

A ta pojawiła się szybko, chwilę po nim. Na jej twarzy malowała się ponura determinacja(Swoją drogą, bardzo często piszę o ponurej determinacji - Przyp. Aut). Dziewczyna podrzucała nerwowo oba krótkie miecze, które przy ostrzu Nagasha wyglądały wręcz na zabawki.

Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Zmierzyli się spojrzeniem. Nagash spokojnie dobył swych skrzypiec(Tak, skrzypiec!), po czym przystawił je do brody. I zaczął grać. Przez blisko pięć minut nikt nie odezwał się ani słowem. Słowa nie wymienił nikt - Ani widownia, ani komentatorzy, nawet Rachael nie zdobyła się na słowo, tylko z uznaniem pokiwała głową. No i w końcu skrzypce umilkły. Wampir uśmiechnął się, obnażając swe kły.

- Przepraszam, jestem od tego uzależniony. - Mruknął głosem liczącym na wyrozumienie. Dobył miecza o falującej klindze. - Zacznijmy walkę, dobrze? - Zapytał uprzejmym głosem swą przeciwniczkę, pochylając się nieco. Rachael dobyła swoich ostrzy. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w swoje odbicia widniejące na idealnie wypolerowanych mieczach, po czym zaszarżowała na swego adwersarza. Nagash odskoczył do tyłu, po czym minął się z rozpędzoną dziewczyną. Rachael błyskawicznie odwróciła się i rozpoczęła kolejną szarżę. Tym razem wampir nie odskakiwał - Zablokował jej uderzenie, po czym fachowym ciosem wytrącił jej jeden z mieczy. Kolejne uderzenie zachwiało jego przeciwniczką, trzecie wywróciło ją. W międzyczasie Casper chwilowo zastąpił Zamyślonego Gorgutza na stanowisku komentatora, przy okazji rzucając Cassandrze beztroskie spojrzenie w stylu: "Przecież nic się nie stało".

Tymczasem Nagash beznamiętnie obserwował swoją przeciwniczkę. Miała silną wolę, ale niewiele mogła mu zrobić. Nie była szkolona w kunszcie walki, nie umiała rzucać zaklęć. Miała tylko dwa wypolerowane ostrza i determinację.

- Czemu walczysz, skoro wiadomym jest, że poniesiesz porażkę? - Zapytał uprzejmym, acz chłodnym tonem. Rachael popatrzyła na niego spode łba, po czym warknęła:

- Jest ktoś, o czyje życie chcę walczyć. - Bujający się na krześle Casper sapnął głośno.

- Brzmi podejrzanie znajomo... - Stwierdził, patrząc wymownym wzrokiem na Cass. Lisica posłała mu zmęczone sprawą spojrzenie, po czym mruknęła:

- Jak to jest, że nie rusza cię los innych? - Okularnik zapatrzył się w sufit.

- Kwestia trybu życia. - Odparł tajemniczo, zwracając oczy ku arenie.

A tam Rachael desperacko wymierzała coraz słabsze ciosy. Nagash nie atakował, nie było takiej potrzeby. Jego przeciwniczka gasła. Słabła z każdą chwilą, a mimo to wciąż próbowała osiągnąć swój cel. Wampir więc poprzestał na blokowaniu uderzeń. W końcu dziewczyna zachwiała się niebezpiecznie. Nagash postanowił zakończyć sprawę - Machnął ostrzem, wytrącając broń z ręki Rachael, po czym przystawił jego czubek do jej gardła.

- Koniec. Nie może być inaczej. - Mruknął wampir, czekając na reakcję przeciwniczki. Dziewczyna przez chwilę stała w bezruchu, czekając na jakiś błąd adwersarza. Ale nie, Nagash był zbyt dobrze wyszkolony, by popełnić jakiś błąd w takiej sytuacji. Rachael opuściła wzrok, Nagash stracił jej pole widzenia z oczu. Dziewczyna zatrzęsła się. Wampir odstawił broń od jej gardła. - Jak mówiłem, nie może być inaczej. - Stwierdził, przymykając oczy. Wciąż jednak obserwował przeciwniczkę kątem oka - Bywały przypadki, że tak pozostawiony zawodnik dostawał przypływu adrenaliny i rozsmarowywał niedawnego triumfatora po ziemi. Ale nie tym razem. Nagash zauważył, że na ziemię kapnęła łza.

- Och, jak słodko. - Stwierdził kpiąco Casper, bujając się na krześle. Rozzielona Cassandra warknęła coś niezrozumiałego.

Tymczasem Rachael mamrotała jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa, co jakiś czas roniąc łzy. Wampir uznał(Może i słusznie), że nie należy zawracać sobie tym głowy. Wyminął ją, dając komentatorom do zrozumienia, że jest już po walce.

- I wszystko jasne... - Zaczął Casper powoli, ale Cassandra błyskawicznie mu przerwała:

- To jeszcze nie koniec! Nagash nie pokonał Rachael - Rach ma wciąż szansę na zwycięstwo! - Wykrzyknęła z pewną frustracją. Okularnik nie protestował, nawet uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Rachael nie zareagowała na mało subtelną reakcję Cass. Nagash z kolei zatrzymał się, po czym odwrócił wzrok w kierunku przeciwniczki. Nie ruszyła się. Wampir wzruszył ramionami, po czym udał się do wyjścia.

- 1:0 dla mnie. - Stwierdził złośliwie młody Stratoavis, patrząc na zrezygnowaną Cass. - My tymczasem dziękujemy pani Rachael Saleigh i zapraszamy do drugiej rundy Nagasha ep Shogu. - Dodał, rozpierając się wygodnie na krześle.

- Gorgutz był sympatyczniejszy. - Warknęła lisica.

- Wiem. - Odparł beztrosko Casper. Z areny zwlokła się też Rachael, powłócząc nogami.

* * *

- Przed nami walka numer 19. - Mruknął Casper, układając pasjansa. - Muszę stwierdzić, że to nawet zabawne.

- Co, pasjans? - Zapytała zgryźliwie Cass.

- Haha, ale się uśmiałem. - Odparł sarkastycznie okularnik. - No dobra, trzebaby przedstawić zawodników - Jeden z członków sławnego i nielubianego "Legacy" kontra... "Niebieskowłosa Królowa Lodu"? Co za idiota to wymyślał? - Trybuny(Chcąc nie chcąc) parsknęły śmiechem, nawet Cass pozwoliła sobie na cień takowego. - Dobra, to wcale nie jest takie zabawne.

- W każdym razie przyszedł czas na naszych zawodników - Cody Rhodes kontra Arctic! - Trybuny zaklaskały rachitycznie. Pierwsza pojawiła się "Niebieskowłosa Piękność Lodu" - Wilczyca o zaiste błękitnych włosach i białym futrze. Miała na sobie czerwoną, ciasno opiętą koszulę, czarne spodnie gdzieś do kostek i czarne buty na obcasie. W jej oczach błyszczało coś... Przerażającego. Nie miała żadnej broni.

Tuż za nią wyłonił się Rhodes. Był on dość postawnym, choć chudym brunetem o szarych oczach. Miał na sobie szarą koszulkę z nadrukiem "Legacy" oraz długie jeansy. W ręku trzymał coś, co wyglądało na dość szeroki jian(Chiński miecz prosty). Było widać, że jest pewny swego.

Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie. Zabrzmiał gong. Cody przyjął postawę bojową, natomiast Arctic uniosła dłonie do góry. Na opuszkach jej palców zaczęły pojawiać się kryształki lodu. W kierunku jej adwersarza pomknęła istna śnieżyca. Rhodes, nie namyślając się, rzucił się w bok, po czym spróbował skrócić dystans. Bezskutecznie - Arctic cisnęła w niego śnieżną kulą, wywracając go.

- Ja też chcę lody o smaku "Legacy". - Mruknął sarkastycznie Casper, obserwując sytuację.

A sytuacja wyglądała następująco - Arctic ulepiła sobie bałwanka z tego, co kiedyś było Codym Rhodesem(Mówię poważnie - Przyp. Aut.). Ale nie dane jej było zbyt długo cieszyć się zwycięstwem. Spod hałdy śniegu wychynęła ręka mężczyzny, która złapała zaskoczoną Arctic za nogę i pchnęła byle dalej. Dziewczyna upadła kawałek dalej. Spod hałdy śniegu wygrzebał się Cody. Wypluł ostatnią garstkę śniegu z ust, po czym ruszył w kierunku wciąż zaskoczonej Arctic. Wilczyca jednak szybko stanęła na nogi. W jej oczach zabłysło coś... Zwierzęcego. Otoczyła się śnieżną wichurą, po czym miarowym krokiem ruszyła przed siebie, uśmiechając się lekko. Rhodes nie spodziewał się podobnego przebiegu akcji. Mimo to zaryzykował atak - Pchnął jianem na oślep. Tak się złożyło, że trafił. Prosto w dłoń Arctic, przebijając ją na wylot. Dziewczyna krzyknęła z bólu, po czym skuliła się. Śnieżna nawałnica opadła momentalnie. Cody cofnął się, wciąż z uniesionym mieczem. Wtedy Arctic podniosła się. Uśmiechała się - Ale nie był to uśmiech przyjazny. Był to uśmiech drapieżcy, zadowolonego z tego, że dopadł on swoją ofiarę i osaczył w ciasnym kącie. Oczy wilczycy błysnęły złowrogo. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, rzuciła się z wysuniętymi pazurami na również zdezorientowanego adwersarza. Chlasnęła na odlew po twarzy, zostawiając trzy blizny biegnące w jej poprzek. Rhodes cofnął się, zamroczony. Z ran ciekła niewielkimi strużkami krew, utrudniając mu widzenie. Wściekła(A może zadowolona?) Arctic przypuściła kolejny atak - Tym razem jednak bez szans powodzenia, Cody bowiem wiedział, jak się teraz zachować. Zasłonił się mieczem, po czym błyskawicznie skontrował własnym cięciem. Uderzenie chlasnęło przez pierś Arctic, trysnęła krew. Dziewczyna, jakby nieświadoma rany, zamrugała parę razy, po czym upadła w kałużę własnej krwi. Było po walce. Rhodes starł krew z twarzy.

- No, kto się kopnie i posprząta? - Zapytał Casper retorycznie. Retorycznie, gdyż błyskawicznie pojawili się sanitariusze, zabierając ranną Arctic.

- Więc mamy już 19. drugorundowca. - Dodała Cassandra, lekko roztrzęsiona. - Cody Rhodes przechodzi dalej. - Odpowiedziały jej rachityczne oklaski. Sam wymieniony raz jeszcze starł krew z twarzy, po czym chwiejnym krokiem udał się w kierunku wyjścia.

* * *

- Przed nami okrągła walka numer 20! - Zakrzyknęła Cassandra.

- Właśnie. Przed nami starcie Trójobliczalnej i Elementarnego Samuraja. - Dodał Casper, układając kolejnego pasjansa. - A będzie to o tyle zabawne, że tego drugiego jeszcze nie ma.

- Jak to "Nie ma"? - Zdziwiła się Cass.

- Normalnie "Nie ma". - Casper wzruszył ramionami, kładąc Damę Kier na Króla Pik. - Panie i panowie - Sally Acorn kontra Marcus Aftermath. - Odpowiedziały mu uprzejme oklaski.

Pierwsza pojawiła się Sal - Mobianka(Wiewiórka) i księżniczka rodu Acorn. Jej jasnobrązowe futro powiewało na wietrze. Miała na sobie niebieski żakiet z zaszywkami(Czyt. Linkami, które spinały oba końce ze sobą) oraz jeansy, na nogach zaś błękitne buty. W jednym ręku trzymała miecz, w drugim - Pistolet. Tymczasem jej adwersarz - wedle słów Stratoavisa - Nie pojawiał się.

- Za 30 sekund trzeba będzie odgwizdać walkower. - Mruknęła niepocieszona Cassandra. Casper tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kładąc Dziesiątkę Karo na Waleta Pik. Minęło 20 sekund. - Jesteś absolutnie przekonany, że się pojawi?

- Absolutnie. - Stwierdził bez chwili wahania okularnik. Ledwo wypowiedział te słowa - Kawałek dachu eksplodował widowiskowo, zaś przez powstałą dziurę wpadł ktoś. Tym kimś okazał się być właśnie Marcus. Chłopak wykonał parę salt, po czym opadł na jedno kolano. Na jego twarzy(Z czoła ciekła mu strużka krwi) malował się pewny siebie uśmiech. - Inna sprawa, kto naprawi dach... - Casper zamyślił się, zapatrując się na arenę.

Tymczasem Marcus wyprostował się, dzięki czemu wszyscy mogli mu się przyjrzeć. Był dość niskim, ale nieźle prezentującym się brązowowłosym chłopakiem. Same włosy postawione były na żel. Aftermath ubrany był w brązową koszulkę z symbolem smoka, obszarpane jeansy oraz wytarte tenisówki. W ręku trzymał imponującą katanę(Nie tak wielką jak tasak Sephirotha - Przyp. Aut.). Jego zielone oczy wyrażały pewność siebie. No i nie wolno zapominać o strużce krwi spływającej z czoła(Efekt chamskiego wpychania się dachem).

- Mam nadzieję, że się nie spóźniłem. - Zapytał tak, jakby co dopiero nie rozwalił połowy dachu.

- Na szczęście nie. - Odparła Sally z pewnym lękiem. Zabrzmiał gong. Marcus ukłonił się po samurajsku, po czym stanął w pozycji bojowej, czekając na posunięcie adwersarza. Dziewczyna zawahała się, po czym odwzajemniła ukłon. W międzyczasie Casper mamrotał coś o "Cholernych pozerach", dając sobie spokój z układaniem pasjansa.

Tymczasem Marcus i Sally krzyżowali ostrza raz za razem. Chłopakowi ewidentnie nie przeszkadzała wciąż cieknąca strużka krwi z czoła - Uderzał silnie i z wielką mocą, podczas gdy Sally słabła z każdym uderzeniem. W końcu odskoczyli od siebie.

- Właściwie czemu nazywają się "Trójobliczalną"? - Zapytał nagle Aftermath, wbijając katanę w ziemię.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz musiał się o tym dowiedzieć. - Odparła zdyszana Sal, przyjmując postawę. Marcus wyciągnął katanę z ziemi, po czym podszedł do adwersarza powolnym krokiem. Sally przyskoczyła do niego i zadała cios. Marcus bez trudu skontrował sztych i wymierzył własny. Cios przeciął skórę na ramieniu dziewczyny. Sal skrzywiła się, zabolało. Kolejne uderzenie rozłożyło ją na ziemi.

- Wygląda na to, że to już koniec. - Mruknęła Cassandra, przypatrując się walce.

- Prawdopodobnie. Aczkolwiek może coś jeszcze się wydarzy. - Stwierdził Casper, zapatrując się w kalendarz. Tym razem jednak młody Stratoavis się mylił. Nie wydarzyło się już nic, co mogłoby zagrozić Marcusowi, pomijając desperacki zryw Sally, zakończony spotkaniem z ziemią. Było po walce. - Szybkie, proste, efektowne. - Stwierdził okularnik, uśmiechając się lekko. - Marcus przechodzi do drugiej rundy, a potem płaci za dach. - Odpowiedziały mu chichoty z trybun. Sam Aftermath wymamrotał parę słów o "Parszywych okularnikach", po czym zwlókł się z areny, zabierając ze sobą Sal.

* * *

Cassandra upiła trochę herbaty. Niestety nie obyło się bez problemów technicznych. Walki 21 i 22 nie były transmitowane, przez co widzom przed odbiornikami umknęła wspaniała, efektowna i długa walka Alvin - Saber. Druga walka była już krótsza, ale można ją było podsumować jednym zdaniem - Skrash znowu miał pecha. Lisica rozejrzała się po korytarzu - Nega owinięty kilkunastoma bandażami konwersował z jegomościem w czarnej zbroi z toporem na ramieniu, Carissa i Cody opowiadali sobie nawzajem dowcipy, Adeon obserwował zebranych znudzonym wzrokiem, Casper układał pasjansa w kabinie komentatorskiej, Kate i Marcus gadali ze sobą(I można było zauważyć, że samuraj autentycznie się rumieni). Rzuciła okiem na zegarek - Mieli jeszcze pół godziny przerwy. Z braku pożytecznych zajęć, klapnęła na ławce i zamyśliła się. Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją Gorgutz.

- Ej, Futszasta Dziewczyno! - Zakrzyknął z miejsca, podchodząc. - Mamy pewien problem.

- Jaki problem? - Zdziwiła się Cass.

- Ano, w naszom stronem zblirza siem armia tych... - Wyrwiczerep zaciął się w połowie zdania. - Tych... Truposzy! - Cass zerwała się z miejsca i wyjrzała przez okno. Istotnie, w ich kierunu nadciągało coś, co można uznać za ok. kilkunastotysięczną armię szkieletów. "O nie...", pomyślała przerażona. W głośnikach dobiegł ich głos Caspra:

- Uwaga, ze względu na nieprzewidziany wypadek losowy, jesteśmy zmuszeni pozamykać wszystkie korytarze w celu uniknięcia ofiar. - Widownia wpadła w panikę - I została odcięta pierwsza. Tymczasem Casper spokojnie przemaszerował w stronę zebranych w jednej sali Cass, Marcusa, Kate, Gorgutza, Carissy, Cody'ego, jegomościa z toporem, Adeona i N. Caspra. Drzwi zamknęły się tuż za nim. - Mamy problem. - Oświadczył to głosem, jakby problemu nie było. Jegomość z toporem przeteleportował się w sobie tylko znane miejsce. - Dobra, jednego mniej. Ekhem... - Okularnik odchrząknął. - Zaatakowała nas właśnie armia szkieletów i znając życie, niedługo wedrą się właśnie tu. Jesteśmy pierwszą linią obrony i musimy kosztem własnych... Znaczy waszych - żyć - Tak, wiem, że mówię jak dupek - ochronić resztę. - Większość słuchających odrobinę zbladła, kamienną twarz zachowali tylko Adeon, Gorgutz i Cassandra, a Nega jakby dostał animuszu.

- Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiemy. - Parsknęła Kate.

- Dobra. Za twoimi plecami stoi dwumetrowy szkielet z mieczem uniesionym do rozpłatania ci głowy.

- Nie dam się na to nabrać.

- Ja mówię poważnie. - Kate mimowolnie odwróciła się. Istotnie, tuż przed nią stał dwumetrowy szkielet z mieczem uniesionym do rozpłatania jej głowy. Dziewczyna krzyknęła, zasłaniając się rękoma. I nagle nieumarły rozwiał się w chmurze dymu.

- Iluzja? Ty świnio! - Krzyknęła wciąż blada jak ściana Kate, cofając się. Casper uśmiechnął się lekko. Czymże jest życie bez drobnych przyjemnostek?

- No dobra, a teraz na poważnie: Szkielety dojdą tu za jakieś 5 minut. Do tego czasu musimy się ufortyfikować, uzbroić i przygotować. Jakieś pytania? - Nie było żadnych.

Armia kości ruszyła w ich kierunku...


	9. Dużo wydarzeń w krótkim odstępie czasu

Casper przejechał wzrokiem po zebranych. Nie wyglądało to najlepiej - Było ich dziewięcioro, z czego Nega świeżo co opuścił ambulatorium, a Kate nie umiała walczyć. Największe nadzieje pokładał w Gorgutzu i Marcusie, od reszty nie wymagał cudów(Choć równie szybko pomyślał, że cud faktycznie przydałby się). Ork był jednym wielkim chodzącym arsenałem, a Marcus mógł zapanować nad żywiołem i obrócić go przeciwko adwersarzowi. Szkielety zatrzymały się niedaleko od szyby, z której zebrani w sali mieli na nie widok. Nie atakowały, wyraźnie na coś czekały. Przed szereg nieumarłych wystąpił roślejszy osobnik, lepiej uzbrojony i nieco bardziej "charyzmatyczny". Wskazałem mieczem na arenę, klekocząc trzewioczaszką. Na chwilę przestał "mówić", po czym odwrócił się do podwładnych i machnął parę razy mieczem, po czym wbił ostrze w ziemię i czekał. "Na co oni czekają?", zastanawiał się młody Stratoavis. W międzyczasie ponownie przejechał wzrokiem po towarzyszach broni. Cassandra bez mrugnięcia wpatrywała się w zgrupowanie kości, Nega mamrotał jakieś słowa, Adeon wciąż opierał się o ścianę, zaciągając się papierosem, Carissa wierciła się niespokojnie, a Cody bezskutecznie usiłował ją uspokoić. Marcus wciąż rozmawiał z Kate, wciąż lekko roztrzęsioną po "ataku" iluzji. Odwrócił od nich wzrok nieco za późno. W tak zwanym międzyczasie Cass wydała z siebie ostrzegawczy okrzyk, widząc nadlatującą kulę armatnią. Pocisk roztrzaskał szybę, szczęśliwie nikogo nie trafiając. Szkielety rzuciły się do ataku, biegnąc niezorganizowaną hałastrą.

- Pszynajmniej nie tszeba wybijać otworu szczelniczego. - Skwitował to Gorgutz, zasypując nieumarłych deszczem kul ze swojej Splufy. Ołowiana kosa przeszła przez pole, zasyłając je szkieletami. Niemniej jednak... To byli nieumarli. Nie mogli zginąć po raz drugi. Tak więc świeżo skoszone zastępy ruszyły do ponownego natarcia, gdzieniegdzie pozbawione nóg, rąk czy innych ważnych kończyn, ale jednak ruszyły. - A nieh ih holera porwie! - "Warknoł" Wyrwiczerep, bez ustanku sypiąc kulami. Dołączył do niego Casper, sporadycznie strzelając z "Roulette Shotguna". W kierunku nieumarłych pofrunęła chmara petard - motylków. Gorgutz popatrzył na sojusznika dziwnym wzrokiem, ale nic nie powiedział.

- No co? - Zapytał Stratoavis, udatnie naśladując zdziwienie. - Wszystkie chwyty dozwolone.

- A jedyną zasadą jest brak zasad! - Dołączył do niego Marcus, dobywając katany. Już wiedział, co Casper ma na myśli. - Kto zabije więcej?

- Przegrany idzie do kosmetyczki na facelifting. - Odparł Casper. Aftermath zawahał się. Ostre posunięcie.

- Stoi! - Dawni towarzysze uścisnęli sobie dłoń, po czym nie czekając na niczyją reakcję, wyskoczyli przez szybę i ruszyli w stronę chmary kości.

- Co oni wyprawiają? - Zdziwiła się Carissa.

- Musisz zrozumieć - Chłopięce zabawy. - Odparła Kate, uśmiechając się wyrozumiale. Tymczasem i Aftermath i Stratoavis byli już w środku chmary kości i potężnymi ciosami roztrącali szeregowych pachołków. W tak zwanym międzyczasie Nega rozsiadł się wygodnie na dostawionej ławce i z popcornem w garści zaczął raczyć się widowiskiem. Chwilę później dołączył do niego Adeon, nieco się ożywiając.

- Może wreszcie wydarzy się coś godnego uwagi. - Zamamrotał pod nosem, opierając "Kalinę Ann" o ławkę. Gorgutz sporadycznie ostrzeliwywał wysunięte chmary truposzy, zaś do gry Marcusa i Caspra dołączyli też Rhodes i Cassandra.

- No, teraz to będzie wyzwanie! - Zakrzyknął dziarsko Aftermath. - Ten lamer jest o pół szkieletu do tyłu!

- Teraz to ty jesteś pół szkieletu do tyłu! - Odgryzł się Stratoavis, kopniakiem spychając szkielet w przepaść. - To już będzie pięćdziesiąty. - Dodał. Akurat w tym momencie Rhodes chciał pochwalić się swoim 20. szkieletem. Słysząc wynik Caspra, tylko ugryzł się w język i machnięciem przeciął kolejnego nieumarłego. Z kolei Cassandra nie traktowała tego jak zabawy, prędzej jak obowiązek. Nie zamierzała dopuścić, by ktokolwiek ucierpiał wskutek nieprzewidzianego ataku truposzy. Szkielet zamachnął się na nią toporem. Zgrabną paradą wytrąciła mu broń z ręki, po czym cięła w głowę - Truposz legł na ziemi i tam już pozostał.

- Spodziewałem się czegoś ciekawszego. - Mruknął pod nosem Adeon, wpatrując się w akcję.

- Przecież świetnie im idzie. - Zaprotestowała Carissa.

- Fakt... Ale mi chodzi o armię przeciwnika. Same szkielety. Niczego innego, ciekawszego.

- Tak swoją drogą... Czy to nie dziwne? - Wtrąciła się Kate. - Typowy nekromanta ożywia przecież różnorodne typy nieumarłych. Czemu tylko szkielety?

- Może to straż przednia i za wzgórzem czeka kolejne 100 tys. zombi? - Zażartował Nega ponuro. Uzdrowicielka przełknęła ślinę - Taka wizja mogła być wielce prawdopodobna.

Tymczasem jednak szkieletów przybywało. Ale nie było to nic, z czym nie poradziłaby sobie nasza kompania, wspierana ogniem Gorgutza. Setki szkieletów zasłały już pole bitwy.

- 89! - Krzyknął Cody, odpędzając się od hordy.

- 98! - Odparł Marcus.

- 99! - Odkrzyknął Casper. - A tak poza tym, otaczają nas! - Fakt, szkielety zacieśniły krąg. A nowych wciąż przybywało.

- Mamy jakiś plan? - Zapytała Cassandra z wahaniem. W odpowiedzi Stratoavis wskazał na szarżującego Wyrwiczerepa, drącego się ile sił w płucach.

- To jest nasz plan. - Odparł kwaśno okularnik. Tymczasem ork błyskawicznie dobiegł do zastępów nieumarłych i rozpoczął ich widowiskową eliminację, dając trochę oddechu uwięzionym towarzyszom. I po chwili cała piątka walczyła ramię w ramię, torując sobie drogę do wielkiego szkieletora, który dowodził zastępami. Wielki nieumarły także ruszył w ich stronę, wymachując kurozialnych rozmiarów mieczem(Trochę jak półtora miecza DB). Pierwszy doskoczył do niego Casper, zadając cios. Nieumarły zablokował uderzenie i machnął na odlew z siłą, która zdolnaby była do rozłupania skały. Stratoavis w porę odskoczył, ustępując miejsca wspólnemu atakowi Cody'ego i Cassandry. Ale i ten cios został zablokowany, po czym skontrowany - Jednakże ich adwersarz był po prostu za wolny, by wyprowadzić skuteczną kontrę. Ale wciąż świetnie blokował uderzenia. W końcu jego blok przełamał Marcus, rzucając w nieumarłego ognistą kulą. Pocisk zachwiał stworem, czego Aftermath nie omieszkał się wykorzystać. Potężne cięcie przecięło szkielet w poprzek.

- Jest remis! - Zakrzyknął entuzjastycznie Marcus. Casper pokiwał głową, zapatrując się w krajobraz. Pozostałe szkielety szybko poszły w rozsypkę, powybijane ogniem Gorgutza i sporadycznymi atakami Cassandry.

- Dobra - 99:99. - Mruknął jakby niepocieszony Casper. Szybko jednak na jego twarz wrócił uśmiech. - No, panie Rhodes - Zamawiasz pan wizytę u kosmetyczki. - Stwierdził z kpiącym uśmieszkiem. Cody uświadomił sobie, że takie są fakty. Mężczyzna zaklął cicho pod nosem.

- Śmiem siem nie zgodzidź! - Zaoponował Gorgutz. - Futszasta Dziewczyna zdjeła ponad 120 truposzy! - Aftermath i Stratoavis popatrzyli najpierw na siebie, potem na Gorgutza, wreszcie na Cassandrę, która teraz uśmiechała się lekko.

- No, panowie Stratoavis i Aftermath - Zamawiacie panowie wizytę u kosmetyczki. - Stwierdziła, chichocząc. Gorgutz również ryknął śmiechem, wreszcie zaczął śmiać się Cody. Marcus i Casper opuścili pole bitwy przegrani. Na spotkanie wybiegli im Kate i Nega.

- Mamy najnowsze wieści! - Zakrzyknęła w biegu uzdrowicielka. - Atak szkieletów okazał się być dywersją.

- Dywersją? - Zdziwił się Casper. - Po co ktoś miałby robić tu dywer... - Zaczął, ale przerwał, gdy uświadomił sobie wszystko i pokojarzył fakty. - Same szkielety, dywersja... Balor! - Warknął wściekle.

- Niekoniecznie. - Odparł Nega. - Z Cudem ze Skrzynki przyłapany został niejaki Krzywy Kieł.

- Przecież powinien on leżeć nieprzytomny w ambulatorium. - Zaoponował Rhodes.

- Jak widać, nie leżał nieprzytomny. - Mruknęła niezadowolona Kate.

- Reasumując, Balor miał interes z tym Krzywym Kłem. Chryste, kolejny misterny plan, który i tak zawali się na samym końcu. - Marcus popatrzył na niego pytająco. W odpowiedzi okularnik streścił mu intrygi Balora z poprzedniego turnieju. - Trzeba upilnować tego goblina. Co gorsza, wygląda na to, że ma innych wspólników niż wcześniej. Co zrobili z Krzywym? - Zapytał Kate.

- Siedzi w izolatce. Pilnować go podjął się niejaki Agron Stonebreaker. - Stratoavis uśmiechnął się pod nosem. No tak, czyli Agron również jest w to zamieszany. "Cholerne Wilcze Stado", pomyślał z pewną irytacją. Wilczym Stadem nazywano najemniczą grupkę istot wilkopodobnych - Gnolli, wilkołaków, był tam nawet jeden zmiennokształtny diabeł.

- A gdzie Carissa i Adeon? - Zapytała nagle Cass. Kate nie dane było odpowiedzieć, gdyż chwilę później z miejsca, gdzie prawdopodobnie znajdowali się motocyklista i tygrysica, padły strzały. - Car! - Wykrzyknęła przerażona lisica, ruszając na pełnym gazie w stronę areny. Tuż za nią pobiegli Cody i Gorgutz, chwilę później dołączyli do nich pozostali. Jedynie Casper i jego Nega - Wersja nie ruszyli się z miejsca.

- Nie myśl sobie, że będę do ciebie tak życzliwie nastawiony potem. - Warknął Nega, nie odwracając wzroku w stronę areny.

- Nie spodziewam się twojego przekabacenia na dobrą stronę. - Odparł beznamiętnie Casper.

- Do drugiej rundy bandaże te opadną. A wtedy - Wszyscy zobaczą, dlaczego tak bardzo należy się mnie bać.

- Czy to groźba?

- Potraktuj to raczej jak ostrzeżenie. Dla ciebie przygotowałem coś specjalnego, ale najpierw wybije wszystkich na mojej drodze.

- Zrób z nimi to, co chcesz. I tak większości nie lubię.

- A gdybym załatwił kogoś, kogo uznajesz za równego sobie?

- Za równego sobie uznaję tylko ciebie i mojego ojca. Ze względów oczywistych nie możesz zabić ani jego, ani siebie.

- Jak zwykle ukrywasz prawdziwe uczucia. - Nega przekrzywił głowę. - No, ale czas nagli. Trzeba zobaczyć, czy na arenie znajdzie się ktoś godny prawdziwej walki. - Nega nieśpiesznym krokiem ruszył w kierunku areny, Casper zaś odprowadził go wzrokiem. "Nie zdołasz mnie pokonać. Ani teraz, ani nigdy", pomyślał, wpatrując się w plecy adwersarza. "Nas pokonać!", dołączył ktoś w jego głowie, śmiejąc się cicho. Casper uśmiechnął się. Faktycznie, nas.


	10. Intrygi dookoła nas

Nadbiegająca grupka dość szybko zlokalizowała Carissę. Dziewczyna trzymała się za krwawiącą rękę i opierała o ścianę. Wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała zemdleć - Była biała jak kreda i trzęsła się strasznie.

- Car! - Wykrzyknęła przerażona Cassandra, dobiegając do niej. - Chryste, kto ci to zrobił?! - Tygrysica w odpowiedzi opadła na pobliską ławkę. Pokręciła głową przecząco, po czym przymknęła oczy. Tymczasem Kate zauważyła ranę. Uzdrowicielka uniosła rękę Carissy, po czym przejechała dłonią w powietrzu nieco nad raną(Kulą). Chwilę później wybuch energii odrzucił ją wprost w ramiona Marcusa. Dziewczyna zamrugała gwałtownie.

- Rana nie chce dać się uleczyć. - Wyszeptała. - Coś powstrzymuje mnie od tego. - Tymczasem Casper również nachylił się nad raną, jednak nie w zamiarze oględzin. Skinął ręką na Gorgutza. Wyrwiczerep przyjrzał się kuli, po czym warknął coś niezrozumiałego.

- Czyli że źle... Prawda? - Zaniepokoił się Cody.

- Nie jest źle. Jest fatalnie. - Odparł cicho Casper. - Ta kula jest zaklęta w taki sposób, by niemożliwe było jej pozbycie się bez amputowania trafionej kończyny. - Z pewną satysfakcją zauważył, że Carissa kolor twarzy Carissy zmienił się z białego na zielony. - Oczywiście, wyjątkowo potężna magia potrafiłaby to uleczyć, ale chwilowo takową nie dysponujemy. Okres rehabilitacji wynosiłby... Może ze 2 tygodnie w cichym, spokojnym miejscu. Na pewno nie tu.

- Czyżbyś tak bardzo bał się przegranej? - Cassandra pozwoliła sobie na odrobinę zgryźliwości w zaistniałej sytuacji.

- Mówię absolutnie poważnie. - Warknął Stratoavis, przeciągając sylaby. - Albo opatrzy ranę i będzie liczyć na to, że nie da jej się zbytnio we znaki albo skreśla się z listy.

- Czemu miałaby się jeszcze dać we znaki? - Zdziwił się Marcus.

- Te kule mają pewną niemiłą właściwość. Otóż kiedy są w ranie, co jakiś czas emitują do układu nerwowego wiązkę impulsów. Są one bardzo bo... - Nie dane mu było jednak skończyć, gdyż jego słowa przerwał przerażający krzyk Carissy. Dziewczyna zadrżała spazmatycznie, po czym opadła na ławkę, ponownie biała jak kreda. Wszyscy(Wyłączając Negę, Gorgutza i samego Caspra) patrzyli na to z niemałym przerażeniem. Okularnik jak gdyby nigdy nic kontynuował swoją przemowę. - Jak już mówiłem, impulsy te są bardzo bolesne. Później mogą stracić na sile, by ponownie powrócić z jeszcze większą nienawiścią i fanatyzmem. Dokładnie tak, jak podczas procesu ich zaklinania. Co niektórzy po prostu odstrzeliwywali sobie kończynę - Męki te były zbyt straszliwe, by je wytrzymać. Ale liczę na to, że Carissa odznacza się niezłomną wolą. - Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział z przesłodzonym akcentem, uśmiechając się perfidnie.

- A... Kto używa czegoś takiego w walce? - Zapytał niepewnie Rhodes.

- Takich kul nie robi się hurtowo. Używa ich tylko elita... - Casper przymknął oczy. - Konkretniej... Ordo Malleus. - Zapanowała cisza.

- Łowcy Demonów Boga-Imperatora? - Upewnił się Nega.

- Tak. Choć czasami zdarza się, że używają ich także Zabójcy Vindicare, co elitarniejsze oddziały Space Marines, czasem nawet Chaos widywany jest z tymi pociskami.

- Ale... Czego mogli chcieć od Carissy? - Zdziwiła się Kate.

- Carissa nie była ich celem. Być może była tylko przypadkowym przechodniem, który zobaczył mafijne porachunki i musiał zginąć... Ale jak widzimy, adwersarz spartaczył i tylko postrzelił ją w ramię... Jeśli rozumiecie przenośnię.

- Wyglądam na idiotkę? - Zapytała lekko rozsierdzona Cass.

- Ty nie. Gorgutz już prędzej. - Tym razem to Ork się obruszył.

- Ej, wypraszam sobie takie kawałki! - Wrzasnął wściekle, obryzgując okulary Caspra potokami śliny. Stratoavis zdjął szkła, po czym przetarł je koszulką.

- Mówię, że tylko wyglądasz. W rzeczywistości jesteś naprawdę... Hmm, bystry. - Stwierdził, zastanawiając się nad wyrazem nie-do-końca-bliskoznacznym z "Inteligentny". Wyrwiczerep szybko się uspokoił. - Wracając do tematu... O! - Casper udatnie zaimitował zdziwienie. - A gdzież to się podział Adeon? - Pozostali zaczęli się rozglądać nieco machinalnie. Nic, ani śladu po motocykliście.

- Zagadka rozwiązana. - Mruknął Marcus. - Wiemy przynajmniej, do kogo próbowano strzelać.

- Ach, niech go tylko dorwę...! - Warknęła Cassandra, obnażając lisie pazurki. Kate i Cody zapobiegawczo usunęli jej się z pola widzenia.

- Sądzę, że należy najpierw zadbać o Carissę. - Zauważył przytomnie Marcus. Istotnie, tygrysica wyglądała marnie. Argument ten podziałał na lisicę jak kubeł zimnej wody na łeb.

- Fakt. - Dziewczyna prędziutko wzięła przyjaciółkę pod ramię, po czym nie czekając na nikogo powlokła do ambulatorium. Reszta podążyła za nią, jedynie Casper został. Okularnik przez chwilę lustrował okolicę bacznym spojrzeniem. Coś mu się nie podobało. Coś czaiło się w cieniach. Jakaś obca istota zbliżyła się do niego niedostrzegalnie. Okularnik obrócił się, nie dość szybko jednak. Po mocnym uderzeniu w głowę pociemniało mu przed oczyma...

* * *

Tymczasem alarm zagrożenia życia został odwołany i trybuny zostały ponownie złączone z resztą areny... No, nie do końca. Skrash bowiem po porażce(Kolejnej i znowu w pierwszej rundzie) porządnie się wkur... Zdenerwował i teraz siał niemałe spustoszenie na korytarzu, zaś Luna, Nocny i O'Really bezskutecznie usiłowali go uspokoić. Bez skutku - Kosmiczny zombi po doładowaniu się paroma xeno-bateriami stał się niebezpieczniejszy niż regiment Leman Russów. Otwarta walka byłaby tak rozsądna, jak próba ogłuszenia rycerza w pełnej zbroi za pomocą pałki. Tak więc lisica, czaszkogłowy i kawaler skupiali się głównie na unikaniu ciosów jego topora.

- Mamy jakiś plan? - Zapytał po raz e-nty O'Really. W odpowiedzi Nocny odskoczył na ubocze i wyciągnął swoją toporną komórkę.

- A znasz numer do dobrych grabarzy? - Zażartował ponuro demon. Luna spiorunowała go wzrokiem, po czym schyliła się, by uniknąć potężnego machnięcia wymierzonego w jej głowę.

- Skrash, proszę... Nie ma powodu, by się unosić. - Zaczęła nieśmiało, unosząc ręce w poddańczym geście. Szkieletor nie posłuchał, tylko uniósł broń do cięcia. Nocny rzucił jej się na pomoc, lecz wskutek nieuważnego biegu zderzył się z O'Reallym, legł na ziemi i tam już pozostał. Luna zasłoniła się rękoma. "Może nie będzie tak źle...", pomyślała, myśląc, że to jej ostatnia myśl. Ale nagle ktoś wrzasnął donośnie w elfickim(a.k.a angielskim - Przyp. Aut.):

- _Hey, you! Get the f**k off your sh***y hands from her or I'll kick the f**k off your ugly, f***in' ass!_ - Luna znała tylko jedną osobę, która tak namiętnie przeklinała po elficku. Na schodach stała osoba, którą możnaby wziąść za... Człowieka o głowie dżdżownicy. Małą, gibką "główkę" porastała burza brązowych, nastroszonych włosów(Z tyłu zawiniętych w kucyk i podtrzymywanych płomienną bandaną), zaś tam gdzie powinna być twarz znajdowały się małe, czarne oczka i usta wykrzywione w złości. Dziwaczny wojownik miał na sobie czarny, dresowy bezrękawnik z płomieniami, szarą koszulę pod tym, żółty, workowaty dres oraz czarno-białe buty z odpowiednio niezdrowymi dla wroga podbiciami. Na dłoniach miał czarno-białe rękawice, sam zaś był niezwykle umięśniony. Teraz osoba ta zeskoczyła ze schodów i przybrała postawę bojową.

- Czyli że wygraliśmy, co? - Zapytał, nie podnosząc się, Nocny. O'Really podniósł głowę, po czym rzucił okiem na sojusznika.

- Wygląda na to, że tak. - Odparł, podnosząc się i odzyskując nieco godności. Tymczasem Skrash ewidentnie przyjął wyzwanie nieznajomego. Warknął wściekle, po czym rzucił się w stronę adwersarza. Namiętnie Przeklinający Wojownik parsknął, po czym z nadludzką prędkością przyskoczył do szkieletora i wymierzył potężne uderzenie w "podbrzusze". Siła ciosu była niesamowita. Albo nie... Ona była NIESAMOWITA: Skrash poleciał w stronę ściany, przebił ją i wylądował kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Błyskawicznie uszła z niego cała para. Dziwny wojownik podał rękę Lunie.

- Dzięki za pomoc, Alvin. - Odparła. Nazwany Alvinem wywrócił oczyma.

- Hej, o to mnie poproszono. Sonia wyraźnie kazała mi "Pilnować Luny, bo inaczej powyrywam ci flaki i dam do zjedzenia". - Wojownik wzdrygnął się. - Chyba jedyna rzecz, jakiej się boję.

- Niesamowite, że mając taką moc, przegrałeś swoją walkę. - Wypalił O'Really. Alvin odwrócił wzrok w jego kierunku.

- Jaką walkę? - Zdziwił się.

- No, walkę z Szablą. Była jakieś pół godziny temu. - Uzupełnił Nocny.

- Podobno turniej miał się zacząć 15 minut temu... - Zaczął dziwny wojownik, ale nagle zrozumiał wszystko: Ten cholerny kurdupel go wykiwał. Alvin poczerwieniał na twarzy. - Niech...No... Go... DORWĘ!!! - Warknął wściekle. Jego sylwetka zapłonęła żywym ogniem.

- Eee... Kogo? - Zapytał nieśmiało O'Really, przerażony tym, co wywołał.

- TEN PI*******Y ZIELONY KARZEŁ BEZ OKA MNIE WYKIWAŁ!!! - Wrzasnął jeszcze głośniej Alvin. Nocny parsknął: Jak widać, Balor zaplanował nieco bardziej misterniejszy plan niż wcześniej...

* * *

Tymczasem, na korytarzu...

- Alvin wypadł z gry, Adeon niedługo również nas opuści. - Stwierdził triumfująco Balor, patrząc na towarzyszy. Krzywy Kieł wciąż miał na sobie ślady po obiciu i wrzuceniu do komórki, ale trzymał się nieźle. Obok niego Agron stał z przymkniętymi oczyma, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, zaś po drugiej stronie Balora przyklapnął Dace.

- Myślisz, że nasłanie na niego Thulego, Agny i Alexandra coś da? - Zapytał czwarty ze współpracowników goblina, skryty w cieniu.

- Adeon nie zalicza się do ludzi, którzy bez mrugnięcia okiem patrzą na mękę innej osoby. Jeden z powodów, dla których zdezerterował. - Odparła druga postać skryta w cieniu. Balor kiwnął głową z uznaniem.

- Nasz plan zakłada unikanie walki z groźniejszymi adwersarzami w miarę możliwości i eliminowanie ich na inne, nieco mniej uczciwe sposoby. - Mruknął Balor. Skinął na Dace'a. Minotaur podał mu zwitek papieru z długopisem. Goblin rozwinął swoją "Czarną Listę", po czym przejrzał ją dokładnie. Figurowały tam następujące notki:

1. Cassandra - Wyeliminowana przez Caspra.

2. Casper

3. DB

4. Adeon - Prawdopodobnie wyeliminowany.

5. Nebiros - Wyeliminowany przez Adeona.

6. Dante

7. Nightmare

8. Cervantes - Wyeliminowany przez Nightmare'a.

9. Murphy - Do potencjalnego wtajemniczenia.

10. Porcupine

11. Nocny - Przeszedł dalej, cholera!

12. Boggy B - Do potencjalnego wtajemniczenia.

13. Nesdro - Wyeliminowany przez Darkenę.

14. Midnight - Wyeliminowany przez Negę.

15. Nega

16. Nagash

17. Marcus

18. Sally - Wyeliminowana przez Marcusa.

19. Alvin - Wyeliminowany.

20. Szabla - Do zbajerowania.

21. Skrash - Wyeliminowany przez Lunę.

22. Vokial

23. Zlikk

24. Vatras

25. Kratos

26. Gaara

27. Zanthos

28. Tantalus - Może uda się nawiązać współpracę.

29. Sonic

30. Areus - Może uda się nawiązać współpracę.

31. Luther

32. Carissa

33. E. Elric - Usunięty przed turniejem.

34. Le Rauxe - Wymagana ostrożność - Może mieć własne plany.

35. O'Really - Wspomaga Le Rauxe'a. Wymagana ostrożność.

Balor zmiął kartkę w dłoni. "Spokojnie, na wszystkich przyjdzie czas...", pomyślał złowieszczo, uśmiechając się. Jednakże wciąż był ostrożny - Motywy postępowania jego zakamuflowanych wspólników pozostawały nieznane...

* * *

Adeon stał na balkonie, wpatrując się w horyzont. Tuż za nim stały trzy inne osoby - Białowłosa kobieta w białym pancerzu wspomaganym bez hełmu z łańcuchowym mieczem za pasem, potężnie opancerzony mężczyzna w średnim wieku o krótkich, siwiejących już włosach oraz najmłodszy z nich mężczyzna w stroju generalskim ze złotymi pazurami na dłoniach.

- Bracie, zrozum... Takie zachowanie nie ma sensu, a jeszcze bardziej pogłębia twoje cierpienie. - Stwierdził po raz kolejny mężczyzna w średnim wieku.

- Wybrałem swoją drogę, Davianie. - Odparł Adeon, odwracając wzrok. - Nie zamierzam mordować, nieważne kogo.

- Mówisz jak te plugawe ścierwa z Dominium. - Warknęła kobieta, luzując pasek z mieczem. - A przecież celem każdego syna i każdej córki Imperatora jest uświadomić Xenos i heretyków o ich błędzie.

- Nie wspominając już o tym, że taka dezercja podkopuje morale. - Dodał mężczyzna w generalskim stroju.

- Adeonie... Nie zmuszaj nas do podjęcia odpowiednich kroków. - Westchnął Davian rozdzierająco.

- Nie zmuszam. Odejdźcie i zapomnijmy o sprawie. Jeden dezerter więcej nie zaszkodzi Imperatorowi w żadnym stopniu.

- Mamy to traktować jak zdradę? - Zapytała natarczywie kobieta, dobywając "piłomiecza".

- Traktujcie to jak chcecie. Wiedzcie jedno - Każdy atak na moją osobę nie zostanie zapomniany. - Odparł Adeon, zapalając papierosa. Kobieta opuściła oręż.

- Świetnie. Niedługo odczujesz smak inkwizytorskiej kuli. - Warknęła, rzucając czymś o ziemię. Po chwili jej osoba rozpłynęła się w chmurze ognia. Davian skinął na pozostałego towarzysza. Ten odchrząknął, wyciągnął zza pasa zwitek papieru, rozwinął go i odczytał oficjalnym głosem:

- Na mocy Boskiego Prawa Imperatora i Opiekuna Ludzkości! Adeonie Falcontet, dezerterze z Zakonu Krwawych Kruków, zostajesz skazany na karę śmierci bez odwołania za oficjalną zdradę Imperatora. Wyrok zapadnie w ciągu najbliższych 24 godzin. Wszystkie organizacje i osoby, które udzielą ci pomocy narażają się na karę śmierci i/lub trwałego rozwiązania. Każdy, kto zabije cię, jeżeli uciekniesz przed boską sprawiedliwością, otrzyma nagrodę w wysokości 20000 kredytów i Medal Męża Stanu, co klasyfikuje cię jako Groźnego Wywrotowca. Ordo Malleus, Adeptus Astares, Adepta Sororitas oraz Gwardia Imperialna nie spoczną, dopóki twoje zwłoki nie spłoną razem ze wszystkimi herezjami, które głosiłeś. Podpisano: Gubernator Kronusa Lukas Alexander, Generał Pierwszego Regimentu Kronusa "Wyzwolicieli". Niech twa dusza spłonie w męczarniach. - Mężczyzna odetchnął. - Personalnie nie mam ci nic do zarzucenia, ale przeciwstawiłeś się Imperatorowi.

- Co równoważne jest śmierci. - Uzupełnił Davian, przymykając oczy. - Zawiodłem się na tobie, bracie. - Marine rzucił czymś o ziemię i podobnie jak towarzyszka rozpłynął się w chmurze ognia. Alexander tylko ukłonił się z rewerencją, po czym wycofał w cień. Adeon westchnął - A więc przeszłość powróciła do niego...

* * *

- Panowie, sytuacja nie wygląda najlepiej. - Mruknął Le Rauxe, patrząc na O'Really'ego i Sharpa. - Ten cały Balor widocznie daje nam do zrozumienia, że mamy zaprzestać działań. Mało brakowało, a pan Kapitan otrzymałby pocałunek Kostuchy przed walką. - Dodał, wskazując na towarzysza. Istotnie - Przed swoją walką o mało nie przygniótł go spadający żyrandol. - A pan Sharp został wyeliminowany przez tą diablicę w kocim futrze. - Nicolas westchnął. Jego walka nie poszła najlepiej. - Ale ma to jedną dobrą stronę - Znamy umiejętności naszego celu. Teraz tylko tak należy je wykorzystać, by obróciły się przeciw niej.

- Sugeruję wynajęcie najemników. - Wtrącił O'Really. - Nie chciałbym kwestionować umiejętności szermierczych żadnego z nas, ale widzieliśmy, że panna Bloodbane posługuje się magią z wielką wprawą. Frontalny atak byłby nierozsądny, dlatego też z niechęcią zgadzam się na skrytobójcze ataki.

- Świetnie. Pozostaje tylko kwestia wynajęcia odpowiedniego najemnika. - Dodał Sharp.

- Sądzę, że to coś dla mnie. - Stwierdził czyjś głos. Wszyscy zebrani obrócili się, by dojrzeć szkielet. Konkretniej szkielet w kapeluszu z szerokim rondem, w skórzanym poncho i spodniach oraz wysokich butach z frędzlami. Na dłoniach miał on skórzane rękawiczki bez palców, zaś na "twarzy" - Lustrzanki oraz jedwabną chustę. Na ramieniu opierał winchester.

- Ach, Allistair Rasmunsen! - Oznajmił Le Rauxe zadowolony. - Kogoś takiego nam potrzeba.

- Cel? - Zapytał nazwany Allistairem.

- Jacklynn Lorelei Bloodbane.

- Jak?

- Po cichu, bez świadków. Proste.

- Zabić?

- Unieszkodliwić. Za żywą dostanę awans. - Stwierdził nieco samolubnie Le Rauxe.

- 2000 koron Jego Królewskiej Mości.

- 2000? Rozbój w biały dzień! - Obruszył się Nicolas.

- 1500. - Zasugerował Le Rauxe.

- Dorzuć do tego damasceńską szablę i dobijemy targu. - Odparł Allistair.

- Niech stracę. Ale płatne dopiero po wykonaniu zadania i pokazaniu dowodów.

- Pieniądze z góry. - Odparł bezceremonialnie Allistair. Le Rauxe przez chwilę powarczał na temat zdzierstwa najemników, po czym niechętnie wyjął sakiewkę. Najemnik odliczył kwotę, po czym schował pieniądze do swojego portfela. - Świetnie. Przed końcem turnieju będziesz ją miał u stóp.

- Jeżeli uwiniesz się szybciej, dorzucę dodatkowe 250 koron. - Zaryzykował pies. Allistair podumał przez chwilę.

- Stoi. - Obaj podali sobie ręce. - A więc, gotujcie szablę. - Szkielet wycofał się w cień, po czym wyciągnął swój notatnik i przejrzał go. Figurowało tam parę zleceń. "28. XI - Osłaniać konwój kupiecki podczas przeprawy przez lasy Południowego Antaloor". "25. XI - Zdobyć głowę eldarskiej Arcyprorokini Taldeer", wreszcie "12. XI - Usunąć kilkanaście osób ze specjalnie wyznaczonej listy, zostawiając numery 34 i 35 na ostatnią chwilę". Dopisał do tego "12. XI - Wyeliminować(Nie zabić) Jacklynn Lorelei Bloodbane". Chwilę jeszcze podumał, po czym zniknął w korytarzu. "Muszę skontaktować się z Murphym i Deathwishem. Pomoc Silvera też by się przydała...", pomyślał, zmierzając w kierunku pierwszego celu - Carissy Meliny Sokolov...


	11. Wracamy do porządku dziennego

Casper odzyskał przytomność w dość... Niecodziennych okolicznościach. Po obudzeniu się spodziewał się, że Balor lub jeden z jego przydupasów zamknął go w komórce. Ale jednak nie. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zobaczył była Cassandra, uśmiechająca się triumfalnie.

- Co jest...? - Zaczął, usiłując się ruszyć. Spostrzegł, że został przywiązany do krzesła i rozbrojony. Przez chwilę próbował się wyrwać. Bezskutecznie.

- Możesz sobie darować. Sznury są magiczne, z pozdrowieniami od Zatagiego. - Odparła beztrosko dziewczyna, patrząc na wpieniającego się okularnika. Stratoavis doznał pewnego przebłysku. Zatagi - Jeden z przywódców Girizy w Antaloor. Casper swego czasu ośmieszył go na oczach połowy Cathalonu, wrzucając go do studni. "O szlag... Pamiętliwy gość", pomyślał nieco zmęczony dawnymi przewinieniami.

- A możesz mi wyjaśnić, czemu jestem przywiązany do krzesła? - Zapytał ostrożnie Casper. Teraz musiał stosunkowo ostrożnie dobierać słowa - Znajdował się na straconej pozycji.

- Ano sam powiedziałeś, że przegrany w zakładzie idzie do kosmetyczki. Ale zapomniałeś dodać, kto ma wykonać zabieg. - Cass uśmiechnęła się odrobinę... Demonicznie. Casper wpadł w panikę. Co jak co, ale make-up z rąk rozsierdzonej wydarzeniami z poprzedniego i obecnego turnieju rywalki nie mógł być dla niego korzystny. Wykręcił głowę w bok, próbując dostrzec jakąkolwiek szansę na odłożenie kary. To, co zobaczył, sprawiło, że zaczął panikować jeszcze bardziej: Po bokach stały Kate oraz niebieskooka dziewczyna o blond włosach w kucyki, zaś za jego plecami znajdowała się Carissa. "Nie, nie, nie, cholera, NIE!", pomyślał, zaczynając rzucać się jeszcze bardziej. Bezskutecznie. Cztery dziewczyny zacieśniły szereg, uśmiechając się nieco... Diabolicznie.

* * *

- Jak myślisz, bardzo go poturbują? - Zapytał Cody Marcusa. Aftermath uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Niech pomyślę... Kate i Carissa zostały przez niego cholernie nastraszone, Bubbles doznała krótkotrwałego uszczerbku na zdrowiu po uszkodzeniu Osieka w poprzednim turnieju, no a Cassandra... Ona ma co wyliczać z grzeszków Caspra. - Z komórki dobiegł ich przerażający krzyk. Marcus parsknął śmiechem. Akurat przechodzący Nocny zainteresował się obrotem spraw.

- Co, znowu kogoś mordują? - Zapytał pozornie znudzony.

- Wejdź i się przekonaj. - Odparł Aftermath z niewinnym uśmiechem. Demon powoli uchylił drzwi, zaglądając do środka. Cody i Marcus usłyszeli Caspra:

- Błagam, zabierz mnie stąd! - Reakcją czaszkogłowego demona było tylko zakrztuszenie, nieudana próba powstrzymania śmiechu, po czym szybkie wybiegnięcie na korytarz z głośnym rechotem na ustach.

- Wiesz, może postawimy tu kasę i będziemy brać bilety od przychodzących? - Zasugerował Marcus. - Coś czuję, że Nocny zaraz przyprowadzi kolegów. - Aftermath nie mylił się: Zza rogu wyłonił się Nocny(Wciąż krztuszący się ze śmiechu), prowadzący ze sobą wszystkich, którym kiedykolwiek naraził się Casper Stratoavis(A trochę tych osób było).

- To co, stawiamy stolik? - Wypalił Rhodes, rozkładając się i rozwieszając na drzwiach "Gabinet tortur".

* * *

- Eff... Stanowisko komentatora brzydnie z każdą chwilą. - Mamrotał pod nosem Skrash. Siedzący obok niego Gorgutz tylko przytaknął skwapliwie. Zarówno "Futszasta Dziewczyna" jak i "Chłopak w Brylach" wyparowali w jednej chwili. Nagle odezwał się telefon. Gorgutz uprzedził szkieletora i chwycił za słuchawkę pierwszy.

- Halo, tu Gorgutz. A, Szef! No, wszystko w pożondeczku! To znaczy... Jakie nieumarłe chłopaki prubowały bawić się w dywersję. Kto nimi dowodził? No, jaki wienkszy nieumarły chłopak. A, że kto je wysłał na dywersję... Podobno jaki Kszywy Kieł. Sytuacja opanowana - Siedzi w izolatce. No, nic nie wiem, coby wyhodził. Zara bendziemy zaczynać na powrut. Ta, jasne. Nie zapomnem. Kiedy Szef wraca? Na poczontek drugiej rundy. Nie sam? - Skrash odkuł się od rzucania piłeczką o ścianę. - A kto to jest Winc Makmahon? - Szkieletor prawie spadł z krzesła, gdy to usłyszał.

- Nie wiesz, kto to jest Vince McMahon?! - Wydarł się na Wyrwiczerepa. - To Szef Szefów, Ojciec Szefa, "Chairman", Bóg Tego Biznesu! - Szkieletor teatralnie otarł twarz z potu. - Doprawdy, praca z tobą czasami przypomina spacer po polu minowym.

- No to mogło bydź gożej! - Odparł dziarsko ork. - Jasne Szefie! Dobrego! - Gorgutz odłożył słuchawkę. - Hyba czas zaczynadź na powrut, nieprawdasz? - Skrash tylko przytaknął skwapliwie. Zastanawiała go tylko jedna rzecz: Czemu trybuny tak bardzo się wyludniły...

* * *

- Dobra... Koniec końców, wracamy do porządku dziennego! - Zakrzyknął szkieletor entuzjastycznie. - Na dobry początek walka Inkwizytora Wszechojca i Wampira z Twilight!

- Powinno być zabawnie. - Odparł niezwykle poprawnie Wyrwiczerep.

- Panie i panowie... Vogel Serapel kontra Vokial! - Trybuny(Czy też raczej to, co z nich zostało) zaklaskały entuzjastycznie. Pierwszy pojawił się wampir.

Jak na wampira przystało, był on niezwykle blady i obdarzony długimi kłami. Ubrany był w czarne szaty z dołączonym czarnym płaszczem. W ręku trzymał magiczną laskę z wyrytą na niej inskrypcją "Beerhemot". W pierwszym turnieju zaszedł dość daleko. Teraz zamierzał powtórzyć swój sukces.

Tuż po nim pojawił się Vogel. Był on niezwykle barczystym brunetem zakutym w błękitny pancerz. Naramienniki oznaczone były symbolami Wszechojca, zaś sam Inkwizytor nosił kilka przeplatanych przez pas czy ramię łańcuszków różańcowych bądź kilku modlitewników. Do pasa doczepiona była też dość obszerna sakiewka, której zawartości trudno się było domyśleć. Na ramieniu niósł wielki miecz, wyglądający na dość spory półtorak.

Przeciwnicy stanęli naprzeciw siebie, mierząc się wzrokiem. Każdy był pełen respektu do swojego adwersarza. Szykowała się wyrównana walka. Zabrzmiał gong. Żaden jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca. Wciąż mierzyli się wzrokiem, czekając na ewentualny ruch przeciwnika. W końcu Vogel powoli ruszył w kierunku przeciwnika. Wampir tylko parsknął, po czym machnął laską, powołując do istnienia kilkanaście czarnych pocisków. Magiczne strzały pomknęły w kierunku Inkwizytora. Ten niedbale zasłonił się mieczem. Pociski zadudniły o stal, nie wyrządzając żadnej krzywdy czy powodując jakiegokolwiek uszkodzenia. Wampir nie zaprzestał ostrzału, jednak jego próby nie na wiele się zdały. Vogel w końcu zbliżył się na odległość machnięcia mieczem - Co też uczynił: Wykonał potężny zamach wycelowany w tułów przeciwnika. Vokial zablokował uderzenie laską. Poszły iskry. Przez chwilę się siłowali. W końcu to jednak wampir zaczynał wygrywać - Mimo wątłej postury miał w sobie duże pokłady nienazwanej mocy, która pozwalała mu przepchnąć barczystego Inkwizytora. Po kilku minutach Vokial wywrócił adwersarza, po czym przyszykował się do ciosu dobijającego. Vogel roztropnie odturlał się w bok, unikając rozbicia głowy. Machnął mieczem raz jeszcze, podcinając tym razem zaskoczonego wampira. Vokial upadł, Vogel zaś powstał - I role się odwróciły. Inkwizytor zaczął mamrotać pod nosem niezidentyfikowane słowa - Prawdopodobnie jeden z inkwizytorskich egzorcyzmów. W odpowiedzi wampir machnął po raz kolejny swoją laską - Chmara czarnych pocisków pofrunęła w kierunku Vogela. Jednak żaden nie doszedł do celu - Fala boskiej energii rozeszła się na wszystkie strony od Inkwizytora, eliminując wszelakie przejawy magii spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Zetknęła się również z Vokialem. Serapel miał nadzieję, że wampir po prostu pod naporem energii załamie się i padnie "nieżywy". Przeliczył się. Boska energia po prostu spłynęła po Vokialu, który teraz zaczął się śmiać.

- Żałosne. To, co zaprezentowałeś, tylko utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że niepotrzebnie się ciebie obawiałem. - Parsknął, kreśląc laską kilka okręgów. W tych natychmiast pojawiło się coś jakby oczy, powoli zwracające się w kierunku Inkwizytora. Z każdego wystrzeliła cienka smuga energii, mknąc prosto w kierunku adwersarza ich pana. Ale nie było to nic, z czym nie poradziłby sobie Vogel. Kilkoma machnięciami miecza poodbijał pociski gdzieś pod sufit. Vokial powtórzył swój manewr, bezskutecznie.

- Wygląda na to, że mamy sytuację patową. - Mruknął wampir, przyglądając się ewentualnym działaniom przeciwnika. Ten wyciągnął z sakiewki butelkę z jakimś niezidentyfikowanym, przezroczystym płynem. - Czyżbyś chciał mnie pokonać za pomocą wody święconej? - Parsknął wzgardliwie Vokial. Vogel zbył tą uwagę tajemniczym uśmieszkiem. - Proszę, rzucaj. Zobaczymy, ile sekund przeżyjesz po tym, gdy ta flaszka rozbije się na moim czole. - Odparł wampir, wystawiając się na cios. Inkwizytor zrobił zamach i rzucił. Trafił, prosto w czoło. Vokial nagle poczuł, że ta woda święcona nie jest wcale tym, za co ją uważał. Zachwiał się, zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczyma... I upadł, tracąc przytomność.

- A ja sądziłem, że zwykła woda święcona nie działa na wampiry. - Wymamrotał Skrash zaskoczony.

- Dlaczego mnie siem wydaje, rze to nie była zwykła woda świencona? - Zapytał retorycznie Gorgutz. Fakt, to nie była zwykła woda święcona. Vogel parsknął śmiechem.

- Ach, najlepsza, 60 - procentowa, poświęcana wódka! - Zakrzyknął, ocierając łezkę radości. - Wiedziałem, że w końcu się na coś przyda. Mordimer nie pomylił się tym razem. - Wciąż zanosząc się śmiechem, Serapel opuścił arenę.

- Więc chyba wszystko jasne, prawda? Vogel Serapel przechodzi do drugiej rundy w dość... Nietypowy sposób. - Stwierdził Skrash bez typowego entuzjazmu. Gorgutz tylko przytaknął.

* * *

- Przed nami walka opatrzona numerkiem 24! - Zakrzyknął Skrash. - Zmierzą się ze sobą Agent Starożytnych i Jeż Błyskawic!

- Osobiscie dziwi mnie to, rze Staży Goście wystawili do walki swojego reprezentanta. - Dodał Gorgutz.

- Z tego, co wiem, ich przedstawiciel zgłosił się sam. No, ale większość z tego, co mówią Starożytni jest często fikcją literacką. Anyway... Zlikk kontra Tempest! - Ci, którzy zostali na trybunach zaklaskali.

Pierwszy pojawił się Zlikk. Był on Sajikisem - Mrówkoludem. Wielkie, podzielone na setki mniejszych oczy przykrywał dużymi lustrzankami. Na sobie miał czarny płaszcz do kostek, kapelusz a'la Sycylijski Gangster i pas z kilkoma drobiazgami. Pośród nich znajdował się czerwony miecz o falującej rękojeści, dziwny karabin z czterootworową kolbą zamiast lufy oraz kilka cygar. Jego przeciwnik nie pojawił się.

- Tak, walkowery. Cała masa walkowerów. Zaraz mnie chyba szlag trafi! - Warknął Skrash wściekle. Gorgutz tylko przytaknął skwapliwie. Minęło 30 sekund. Cisza. - A więc Zlikk bez walki przechodzi do drugiej rundy. - Westchnął szkieletor, wskazując ręką Sajikisa. Ten tylko uchylił rąbka kapelusza, po czym opuścił arenę. W momencie, gdy wszedł do korytarza przedarenowego podniósł mrówczą łapę do "ucha" i mruknął:

- Doskonała robota, panie Rasmunsen. Pańska nagroda zostanie dostarczona w przeciągu najbliższych 8 godzin.

- Wierzę na słowo. - Odparł głos w słuchawce należący do Allistaira. - Gdyby TWS potrzebowało mojej pomocy, jestem do dyspozycji. - Połączenie urwało się. Zlikk "uśmiechnął się" lekko.

* * *

- Przed nami zaś iście epicki bój! - Zakrzyknął entuzjastycznie Skrash. Gorgutz chwilowo był nieobecny, szkieletor więc dwoił się i troił, by zaspokoić zachcianki(Z niewiadomych przyczyn) nielicznej publiki. - Bóg Wojny kontra Honorowy Czart z Piekła! Szykujcie się na... - I w tym momencie urwał się wszelaki kontakt. Świata zgasły, mikrofon padł, kolejny chaos, któremu nie można było zaradzić w żaden sposób(Jedna z wielu konsekwencji skąpstwa młodego McMahona). Może i dobrze, bo w chwili, gdy urwał się kontakt, Skrash wywrzeszczał plugawą wiązankę bluzgów, których cenzurowanie zajęłoby dobre parę godzin. Kiedy wreszcie udało mu się powstrzymać, wymamrotał coś w stylu "Przedstawienie musi trwać" i załączył zasilanie awaryjne, nie obejmujące jednak kamer...

* * *

I w ten oto epicki i mało satysfakcjonujący sposób ominęło nas dokładnie sześć walk(Zasilanie zostało przywrócone na dobrą chwilę przed walką 31.). Pozostaje powiedzieć tylko tyle, kto przeszedł dalej - Vatras po widowiskowym dekapitowaniu swojego przeciwnika, Le Rauxe wskutek różnorakich brudnych sztuczek i(koniec końców) iście wspaniałej sztuki szermierczej, Balor(razem ze wsparciem wspólników) walkowerem, poprzez wsadzenie Galena do komórki, Zanthos - Po niesamowicie wykręconym boju, pełnym piachu i dziwacznych rzeczy, o których istnienia nawet byście się nie dowiedzieli, gdyby nie ten turniej, Sonic(Jego adwersarz się nie pokazał) oraz Areus po męczącym dla obu stron boju z Lutherem. Wydarzyło się też wiele innych, niezwiązanych z turniejem rzeczy:

1. Szabla wyciął stacjonujący w pobliżu regiment GI, tłumacząc się tym, że "zaatakowali go".

2. Casper jakimś cudem wyrwał się spod tłumu oglądających i dopadł do umywalki, by zmyć to, co pozostało na jego twarzy po diabolicznym make-upie przeprowadzonym przez Cass, Carissę, Bubbles i Kate, po czym z przerażeniem odkryć, że jest niezmywalny.

3. Allistair próbował odstrzelić Carissę. Bezskutecznie, bowiem w porę zauważył go Cody i razem z Nocnym wyrzucili go na kopach poza arenę.

4. Allistair powrócił, tym razem ostrożniejszy niż wcześniej.

5. Zabójca Vindicare poczuł smak buta Adeona.

6. Balor nawiązał współpracę z Tantalusem.

7. Sonic postanowił połamać gnaty DB za to, co zrobił Amy.

8. Jakiś kretyn spisał wszystkie te wydarzenia w formie FF-a.

* * *

- Jak "make-up"? - Zaszydził po raz e-nty Marcus, spoglądając z satysfakcją na chowającego się za maską Caspra. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że dziewczyny oporządziły go wystarczająco, by ten bał się przejrzeć w lustrze.

- Milcz. - Warknął wściekle Stratoavis, zaciskając pięści.

- Bez obrazy, ale razem z Rhodsem zdobyliśmy na tobie tyle kasy, że starczy na jakiś gustowny prezent dla Kate... - Aftermath rozmarzył się. Casper tylko wywarczał jakieś niezidentyfikowane słowa. - Jak myślisz, jak brzmiałoby "Kate Aftermath"? - Zapytał znienacka jego towarzysz. Casper zmierzył go dziwnym wzrokiem, po czym parsknął śmiechem. - A fakt, zapomniałem, że ty masz to w nosie. - Westchnął nieco boleściwie Aftermath. Ale Casper teraz nie myślał nad tym. Myślał nad tym, jak łatwo dał się podejść. Dał się nabrać na swingowany zamach na Carissę. Dał się zajść od tyłu i ogłuszyć. Dał się ZAMKNĄĆ W KOMÓRCE! Gdzieś tam w jego głowie bezustannie ktoś parskał śmiechem.

- Stul dziób, Daeva. - Warknął niemal niedosłyszalnie.

- Kiedy to jest takie zabawne. - Odparł nazwany Daevą głos. - Fergard nigdy nie znajdował się w równie zabawnych sytuacjach.

- Być może.

- Tia... Ale liczy się fakt, że dostałeś się do drugiej rundy. Zresztą, co będziesz przejmować się opinią trybun? Sam kiedyś stwierdziłeś, że nie potrzebujesz ich.

- Nie o to chodzi. Salwa śmiechu potrafi ogłuszyć. - Odparł Casper, nieco już luźniejszy. Daeva zachichotał.

- A prawda, zapomniałbym. - Nagle gdzieś tam rozległ się strzał.

- O nie, tym razem nie dam się nabrać. - Parsknął Stratoavis. Ale chwilę po strzale rozległ się przerażający krzyk, od którego i Marcusowi i Casprowi zjeżyły się włosy na głowie. Głos należał do Cassandry. Aftermath zerwał się na równe nogi. - Kolego, jeśli spotkasz szkieleta w poncho, to powiedz mu, że gratuluję mu celnego strzału. - Marcus wymamrotał coś niezidentyfikowanego, po czym ruszył na pełnym biegu w stronę krzyku. Tymczasem Casper wykorzystał chwilę, że nikt nie widzi i zdjął kominiarkę z twarzy, po czym przejrzał się w pobliskim lustrze. To, co z nim zrobiono przekraczało jego wyobrażenia o guście: Wyglądał wręcz... Bishoneńsko. Jego włosy zostały przefarbowane na blond, oczy jasnobłękitne, nos wygładzony i wyglądający na niemal zrobiony z porcelany, a sama twarz upudrowana. Przypominał... Nie siebie. Gdzieś tam z cieni dobiegł go cichy chrząk, zapewne mający świadczyć o tym, że ktoś próbował powstrzymać śmiech. Casper bez chwili zwłoki dobył "Roulette Shotgun" i wystrzelił kilkanaście razy w stronę chrząku. Po chwili spod sufitu spadł kapelusz z szerokim rondem oraz jedwabna chustka.

- Jesteś cholernie szybki, Allistair. - Stwierdził Stratoavis, zakładając na powrót kominiarkę. - Ale zabójcą jesteś marnym. - Szkielet wyłonił się z cienia i miękko wylądował na ziemi, po czym zebrał i chustkę i kapelusz.

- Gdyby nie twoje... Metody obronne... Leżałbyś teraz z przedziurawionym mózgiem. - Odparł Rasmunsen.

- Może. W każdym razie, ładny strzał wymierzony w Carissę.

- Skąd wiedziałeś?

- Podpowiedziała mi intuicja.

- Strzał nie był śmiertelny, przesunęła się nieco w bok. Ale do drugiej rundy raczej nie zawita. - Mruknął szkielet, odhaczając coś na swojej liście. - I teraz właśnie skończyły się łatwe cele. No cóż... Do następnego spotkania. Obyś tym razem nie zdejmował kominiarki. - Allistair odwrócił się na pięcie, po czym odszedł w mrok. Casper pozwolił mu na to - Jego działania przynosiły mu korzyść: Zmniejszała się liczba potencjalnych zagrożeń. Nawet jeżeli były to skrajnie niewielkie zagrożenia...

* * *

- Panowie Tantalus i Areus: Witam was w naszym planie! - Zakrzyknął rubasznie Balor, witając nowych wspólników. Zarówno Upadły Anioł, jak i Tajemniczy Halabardnik nawiązali dobry kontakt z goblinem i jego bandą. Każdy w nieco innym celu - Areus obliczał sobie, że w dogodnym momencie odwróci się od sojuszników i zdobędzie to, na czym mu zależy. Tantalus zaś, bo wiedział, że:

1. Goblin jakimś cudem przywróci go do walki.

2. Będzie mógł nieco dokładniej zgłębić naturę nieludzi i dowiedzieć się, czemu DB ich tak nie cierpi.

3. W końcu osiągnie swój cel - Przywróci do życia swojego mentora i mistrza, Kuję.

Tymczasem w cieniu dwaj zamaskowani sojusznicy Balora dyskutowali na temat jego planu.

- Balor może nie zalicza się do szczególnie bystrych istot, ale jest sprytny. - Stwierdził pierwszy z nich, dużo niższy i chudszy od swego towarzysza. - Prędzej czy później wszyscy aktywnie wspomagający go w turnieju zawodnicy zostaną wyeliminowani, a ci, którzy nie walczyli - odsunięci od nagrody. Ale to za mało, by mnie przechytrzyć. Podczas każdego kłamstwa goblinowi drży dolna warga. Delikatnie, ale jednak. Uważny obserwator może wywnioskować, że nasz zielony przyjaciel ma jakąś dziwną chorobę związaną z bezustannym drżeniem tejże wargi. My zaś możemy się tylko domyślać, kiedy Balor nie kłamał.

- Więc jaki mamy plan, paniczu? - Zapytał muskularny nieznajomy skryty za czarnym płaszczem. Panicz uśmiechnął się pod kapturem.

- Póki co trzymamy się z nimi. Ale tymczasem, tymczasem...

* * *

- A za chwilę kolejne walki! Nie odchodźcie od telewizorów!


	12. Coś, co nazwiemy końcem

- Jaki jest jej stan? - Zapytała po raz e-nty Cassandra. Kate tylko pokręciła głową.

- Trzyma się. Miała to szczęście, że kula minęła się z sercem... Ale rana jest ciężka. Wątpię, żeby nawet z moją pomocą wyzdrowiała w ciągu najbliższych 15 minut.

- Czyli Rattenbergerowi znowu się poszczęściło. - Mruknął jakby niezadowolony Marcus. - Szczerze obstawiałem, że wygra, choć nie w tak osobliwy sposób.

- Prawda. - Westchnęła Cass, opadając na łóżko. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy. - Jeżeli ona... - Przygryzła wargę. - Felicia nigdy mi tego nie wybaczy. - Dziewczyna ukryła twarz w dłoniach.

- Ech, życie jest do bani, prawda? - Stwierdził wchodzący Casper. Kate spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

- Ta, do bani. - Przytaknął bez wahania Marcus.

- No dobra, za jakieś 5 minut będzie po wszystkim i pierwsza runda się skończy. - Mruknął okularnik. - Ostatnie dwa walkowery. Trzeba oddać Balorowi sprawiedliwość - W tym turnieju znacznie poprawił swoją wydajność.

- To jego sprawka? - Zapytał podejrzliwie Cody.

- Masz na myśli Carissę czy ostatnią walkę? Nie i tak... Choć może to odrobinę pochopny wniosek. - Dało się słyszeć wściekły wrzask Skrasha odnośnie "Pier*****ych Walkowerów". - No to po sprawie. Trzeba sprawdzić, czy szykują się jakieś atrakcje odnośnie drugiej rundy. - Stratoavis obrócił się na pięcie, po czym opuścił ambulatorium. Po chwili dołączył do niego Marcus.

- No cóż, to było dość proste.

- Mówisz o pierwszej rundzie? Nie powinno cię to dziwić.

- Fakt, ale po swojej przeciwiczcce spodziewałem się czegoś więcej. Podobno jeden z turniejów został przerwany z powodu wyrwania się jakiejś istoty.

- Święte słowa. Święte słowa.

* * *

- Panowie, wypadałoby uczcić nasz triumf. - Stwierdził zadowolony z przebiegu pierwszej rundy Balor.

- Sugerowałbym jednak nie spoczywać na laurach. - Przypomniał przytomnie Areus.

- A czemu nie? Nasza sytuacja jest wprost komfortowa: Z naszej grupy do drugiej rundy przeszło pięcioro. Krzywy Kieł zostanie "przypadkiem" przeniesiony do drugiej rundy, poza tym mamy jeszcze parę person wsparcia.

- Jakie parę person?

- Och, to niespodzianka. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że mam ze sobą wybuchowe zaplecze. - Goblin tymczasem wyjął swoją listę, po czym przejechał po niej wzrokiem. Pojawiło się parę nowych notatek:

22. Vokial - Wyeliminowany przez Vogela.

25. Kratos - Wyeliminowany przez Vatrasa.

26. Gaara - Wyeliminowany przez Zanthosa.

28. Tantalus - Nawiązana współpraca.

30. Areus - Nawiązana współpraca.

31. Luther - Wyeliminowany przez Areusa.

32. Carissa - Wyeliminowana.

* * *

- Co to znaczy "Regiment został wymazany z mapy"?! - Pienił się nieźle rozsierdzony Alexander. Jakiś nieznany sprawca z nudów wybił mu cały oddział mający wyeliminować Falconteta o czasie. Uch, jeszcze jeden taki incydent i będzie skończony w oczach sojuszników. Ocalały z rzezi Gwardzista trząsł się przed nim jak osika. - Świetnie. Żołnierzu, każcie z rozkazu Generała Alexandra sprowadzić tutaj Baneblade'a. Zabawa skończona. - Gwardzista zasalutował, po czym odbiegł korytarzem. Lukas otarł twarz z potu.

* * *

- Proszę państwa, przed nami ogłoszenia Shane'a McMahona! - Trybuny zakrzyknęły entuzjastycznie. Na arenie pojawił się właściciel tejże, uśmiechając się lekko.

- Dobrze się bawicie? - Zapytał. Odpowiedział mu chóralny odgłos aprobaty. - Zamierzam sprawić, byście bawili się jeszcze lepiej. A jak tego dokonam? Otóż... Najpierw standardowe informacje. Zobaczmy, kto przeszedł do drugiej rundy. - Na jednej ze ścian wyświetliła się tablica, na której figurowały imiona i nazwiska awansowanych:

1. Casper Stratoavis

2. Jackie Bloodbane

3. Gaderic

4. DB

5. Adeon Falcontet

6. Dante

7. Nightmare

8. Murphy Greenblade

9. Porcupine

10. N. Shooter

11. Shadow the Hedgehog

12. Ino Yamanaka

13. Boggy B

14. Agron Stonebreaker

15. Cpt. O'Really

16. Darkena

17. Nega Casper

18. Nagash ep Shogu

19. Cody Rhodes

20. Marcus Aftermath

21. Saber

22. Luna

23. Vogel H. Serapel

24. Zlikk

25. Vatras

26. Le Rauxe

27. Balor

28. Zanthos

29. Sonic the Hedgehog

30. Areus Harbinger

31. Michael Rattenberger

32. Dace

- No dobra, mamy już podstawy. Teraz zejdźmy nieco z utartego szlaku. Odbędą się walki dwóch na dwóch, w plenerze! - Trybuny nie zostały specjalnie poruszone podobnym oświadczeniem. Ale McMahon jeszcze nie skończył. - Ale, ale... Tag partnerami drugorundowców będą dowolne osoby, które nie biorą udziału w turnieju(Czyli ci, którzy odpadli, zaliczają się do tego grona)! Żeby było ciekawiej, zawodnicy zorganizują sobie theme songi! - Trybuny zainteresowały się obydwoma pomysłami zaserwowanymi przez Shane'a. - Tymczasem podaję "surowy" rozkład walk. - Na tej samej ścianie pojawił się rozkład walk:

1. Casper Stratoavis - Vatras

2. Michael Rattenberger - Shadow the Hedgehog

3. Dace - Cody Rhodes

4. Luna - Balor

5. Nega Casper - Nightmare

6. Sonic the Hedgehog - DB

7. Saber - Boggy B

8. Le Rauxe - Jackie Bloodbane

9. Dante - Porcupine

10. Marcus Aftermath - Zlikk

11. Areus Harbinger - Adeon Falcontet

12. Vogel H. Serapel - Nagash ep Shogu

13. Cpt. O' Really - Darkena

14. Murphy Greenblade - Gaderic

15. Zanthos - N. Shooter

16. Agron Stonebreaker - Ino Yamanaka

- Powodzenia z dobieraniem partnerów! - Zakrzyknął dziarsko Shane, zostawiając zawodników i trybuny w stanie lekkiego poruszenia.


	13. Jedziem z drugą rundą

- Gah... Partner, partner... Cholera, to trudniejsze niż teoria względności... - Mamrotał pod nosem Casper, wpatrując się w korytarz. Znalezienie theme songu nie było skomplikowane - "A Dangerous Mind" nadawał się wręcz idealnie. Ale, ale... Młody Stratoavis wciąż nie wiedział, jakiego partnera sobie znaleźć. Potrzebował kogoś, kto mógłby za nim nadążyć. Kogoś, komu mógłby z czystym sumieniem powierzyć pilnowanie swoich pleców. Kogoś wszechstronnego... Marcus i Rattenberger odpadali(Obaj przeszli dalej), zaś Kate zdążyła już skumać się z Aftermathem. Nagle wpadł na jakiś pomysł. Wyciągnął swoją - Co oczywiste - czarną jak noc komórkę, po czym wystukał konkretny numer. "Pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że wciąż cieszy ją rozwalanie łbów", pomyślał, czekając na sygnał.

* * *

- I mówisz, że Kate zgodziła się ci pomóc? - Zdziwił się Michael, patrząc na dumnego jak paw Marcusa.

- Tak. - Przytaknął. - Mając jej moce uzdrowicielki za plecami, nic nas nie zatrzyma.

- Jesteś zbyt pewny siebie, przyjacielu. - Odparł Rattenberger, rozglądając się nerwowo na wszystkie strony.

- A twój partner?

- Mój? Eee... - Karciarz zawahał się, niepewny, co odpowiedzieć. Nagle wpadł na świetny pomysł. - Mój partner pojawi się niedługo, o to się nie martw. - Marcus wzruszył ramionami. Była duża szansa, że Rattenberger kłamał, choć może wiedział, co mówi.

- Tymczasem musimy się pożegnać. Umówiłem się z Kate. - Aftermath uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł korytarzem. Z kolei Michael zaczął gorączkowo przeglądać swoją talię. "Na pewno wśród nich znajdzie się coś, co mogę nazwać sojusznikiem, prawda?", pomyślał z pewną frustracją, przerzucając karty.

* * *

- Zaszczyconym będę móc widzieć cię jako sojusznika, imć Vokial. - Stwierdził ukontentowany Nagash. Drugi z wampirów tylko uśmiechnął się chłodno, acz uprzejmie. Taka sytuacja z pewnością była lepsza niż sojusz z inną istotą - Brat wampir nie miałby podstaw do skrytobójczego ciosu. No i razem tworzyli potęgę, z którą należało się liczyć. Tymczasem pojawił się Nesdro. Nie był chyba w najlepszym nastroju, ba! - Wręcz panikował. Vokial zauważył go w porę.

- Przepraszam na chwilę. - Mruknął, wymijając Nagasha i idąc z liszem na stronę. Ten od razu wypalił:

- Szefie, jest pewien problem. - Brew wampira uniosła się. - Chodzi o to, że... Nightmare zrezygnował z nieznanych przyczyn. I maszyna losująca wybrała mnie.

- Nie widzę problemu. - Odparł Vokial. Lisz "zbladł" jeszcze bardziej.

- Widziałeś rozpiskę? Wiesz, z KIM muszę walczyć? - Zaskamlał. - Z tym potworem w białym garniaku.

- Wciąż nie widzę problemu.

- Ale... Ale ja nie chcę umierać po raz drugi! - Pisnął autentycznie przerażony Nesdro. Vokial położył rękę na ramieniu adiutanta.

- Pójdziesz tam i dasz mu nauczkę. Nie sądzę, by to miało być aż tak trudne. - Warknął. - Weź Moandora do pomocy, kropka. Kogo by nie wziął Nega, z tarczą Moandora będziesz całkowicie bezpieczny. Zakładając oczywiście, że nie wystawisz się na cios. - Wampir odwrócił się, po czym odszedł w stronę Nagasha. Lisz tylko "przełknął ślinę".

* * *

Carissa obudziła się. Leżała w ambulatorium, zaś tuż obok niej krzątała się Kate ze zmarszczonym nosem.

- Co... Co się stało? - Wymamrotała, podnosząc się. Uzdrowicielka odwróciła się w jej stronę, uśmiech wrócił jej na twarz.

- Ach, dobrze, że się obudziłaś. - Stwierdziła, podając jej kubek wody. - Miałaś nieprzyjemne spotkanie z kulą snajpera. Na twoje szczęście pocisk minął serce o kilka milimetrów i skończyło się tylko na strachu. Witamy wśród żywych. No, ale jest też ta zła wiadomość. - Uśmiech Kate nieco się zmniejszył. - Przegrałaś swoją walkę walkowerem.

- C... Co? - Szepnęła jeszcze nie do końca zorientowana we wszystkim Carissa. - Nie, nie może być...

- Mimo starań, nie mogłam cię wypuścić do walki z tak poważną raną. - Na twarzy Windsdaughter pojawił się przepraszający grymas.

- Cass mi tego nie wybaczy. - Tygrysica schowała twarz w dłoniach.

- Powiedziała, że to nie twoja wina. W końcu, to, że prawie zastrzelił cię zamachowiec, było nie do zatrzymania.

- Nie o to chodzi. - Carissa podniosła się z łóżka. - Cass w poprzednim turnieju uratowała mi życie, no i mam u niej dług wdzięczności. - Kate popatrzyła na nią pytająco. W odpowiedzi jej rozmówczyni streściła jej losy poprzedniego turnieju: Jak Cassandra i siostra Carissy, Felicia przebijały się przez swoich przeciwników. Jak Felicia odpadła w trzeciej rundzie, jak Cassandra utorowała sobie drogę do finału, gdzie po epickiej walce z Nocnym, Hellscreamem i Casprem - uwalana bez wyjątku swoją krwią i na skraju przytomności - wygrała, zapewniając Carissie tak potrzebną operację. Gdy tygrysica skończyła, Kate zagwizdała przeciągle.

- No, możnaby o tym napisać niczego sobie opowiadanie. - Stwierdziła. Nagle do ambulatorium wpadł zdyszany Cody.

- Ted... Jak z nim? - Kate tylko pokręciła przecząco głową. Rhodes warknął coś pod nosem. - Cholera, Ted leży nieprzytomny, a Randy wciąż nie odzyskał pełni sił. Ach, no i co teraz? - Zapytał sam siebie, siadając na jednym z łóżek. Tymczasem Kate chyba wpadła na jakiś pomysł.

- Wiecie, sądzę, że bylibyście świetnym zespołem. - Stwierdziła, wprawiając w zainteresowanie Cody'ego i w zaskoczenie Carissę.

- Ja? - Zapytała zdziwiona. Uzdrowicielka przytaknęła z uśmiechem na twarzy. Z pewnym zadowoleniem zauważyła, że mężczyzna rzucił na nią okiem, oceniając ją. Tygrysica poczuła, że się rumieni.

- W sumie... Umiesz walczyć, prawda? - Zapytał Carissę.

- Co nieco szablą i może jeszcze... Jakieś kopnięcie wymierzyć... - Wybełkotała wciąż lekko czerwona dziewczyna.

- To mi wystarczy. - Cody uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym podał jej rękę na znak współpracy. Tygrysica odwzajemniła uścisk, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Tymczasem zadowolona z przebiegu sprawy Kate przyszykowała się do spotkania z Marcusem.

* * *

- Och, do jasnej... - Warknął niezadowolony Shane. Przed chwilą dostał komunikat o następującej treści: Jakiś pieprznięty snajper odstrzelił Vatrasa, wykluczając go z gry. Kolejne losowanie było nieuchronne. "Damn, najpierw Nightmare, potem Vatras, kto jeszcze?", pomyślał poirytowany. Nagle do kabiny komentatorskiej wpadł Skrash ze zwitkiem papieru w kościstej dłoni.

- Szefie, komunikat od Gaderica - Wycofał się. - Wypalił szkieletor.

- CO ZROBIŁ?! - Wydarł się wściekły McMahon.

- Emm... Mówi, że na polecenie swojego Klanu zmuszony był do odejścia. Klan nie chce tracić swojego najlepszego wojownika. - Shane otarł twarz z potu.

- Odpal tą cholerną maszynę do losowania i przestań mnie irytować. - Wyszeptał, bębniąc palcami po stole. Skrash błyskawicznie oddalił się - Tym razem Szef był zdenerwowany. A rzadko mu się to zdarzało. Widać musiało wydarzyć się coś poważnego. Szkieletor pociągnął za dźwignię. Najpierw ukazała mu się główka owczarka collie, później zaś pokazała się twarz czarnej kotki.

* * *

Rachael siedziała na ławce, pogrążona w całkowitej apatii. Jej siostra umiera, a ona nie ma środków, by na to podziałać. Znała ją dobre 18 lat... I teraz nagle wszystko odejdzie w cień. Toteż przez dobrą chwilę nie mogła uwierzyć w słowa, które rozległy się na całej arenie:

- Uwaga, mamy dla państwa specjalny komunikat! Wskutek nieprzewidzianych okoliczności zmienił się nieco rozkład walk drugiej rundy. Zamiast Nightmare'a zawalczy Nesdro, w miejsce Vatrasa - Lassie, zaś Gaderica zastąpi Rachael!

* * *

- Jesteś absolutnie, absolutnie pewny, że to się uda? - Zapytał niepewnie Gaderic. Vogel tylko parsknął.

- Mój drogi krasnoludzie, wciąż zapominasz, że jestem Inkwizytorem. Dodatkowo pokonałem już jednego wampira podczas tego turnieju. - Stwierdził odrobinę pysznie. - Nasze połączone siły zmiażdżą imć Shogu na proch.

- Może i tak... Ale wciąż zastanawia mnie, czemu mi pomagasz?

- A czemu ty się wycofałeś?

- Początkowo chciałem zostać... Ale poruszyła mnie pewna istotka. Ta dziewczyna, która przegrała z Nagashem.

- No, co z nią?

- Postanowiłem, że dam jej drugą szansę. Raz, że to wspaniałomyślne; Dwa - Jestem może niskiej postury, ale wielkiego serca no i trzy - Wotan z pewnością mnie pobłogosławi za ten chwalebny czyn.

- A ja myślałem, że karasie myślą tylko o piciu, walce i tym, jak ukryć brody u waszych kobiet.

- Och bardzo zabawne, uśmiałem się aż strach. - Warknął krasnolud.

* * *

Zanthos chichotał non-stop. Strasznie irytowało to jego sojusznika. Zaś sojusznikiem walniętego retromanty był szary, barczysty gnoll o niezwykle spokojnych, błękitnych oczach. Na sobie miał skórzane, workowate szorty i czarną kamizelkę, w ręku zaś trzymał srogo wyglądający młot. Najbardziej jednak w oczy rzucała się grzywa, szara i ułożona w nieładzie.

- Dobrze mieć... Kogoś takiego za plecami. - Stwierdził Zanthos, wciąż chichocząc.

- Ano. - Przytaknął jego sojusznik.

- Tak swoją drogą, myślałem, że mnie nie znosisz, Gennie. - Mruknął retromanta, WCIĄŻ chichocząc.

- Bo tak jest. - Przytaknął po raz kolejny nazwany Gennem. - Ale nie było innej drogi na dostanie się tutaj.

- Twoja miłość odpadła w pierwszej walce, nieprawdaż? - Zachichotał Zanthos.

- Cass to przyjaciółka. - Powtórzył po raz e-nty gnoll.

- Tak, każdy tak mówi. - Retromanta wywrócił oczyma, wciąż chichocząc. Genn poczuł, że łapa zaczyna go świerzbić. - Reasumując, świetnie się uzupełniamy. - Zanthos łyknął kolejny kilogram psychotropów, co nieco go ostudziło.

* * *

- Nie ma innego sposobu, by go pokonać? - Zapytał smutno Davian. Białowłosa kobieta pokręciła głową przecząco.

- Być może to niehonorowe - A wiem, że jesteś przywiązany do honoru - Ale taki jest plan Ordo Malleus. Udając sojusznika, zaoferujesz mu pomoc. Walki odbędą się w plenerze, więc nikt nie zauważy zniknięcia jednego z zawodników.

- Skoro nie ma innego wyjścia... - Marine odwrócił twarz w stronę zachodzącego słońca. - A gdzie jest Alexander?

- Nadzoruje przybycie Baneblade'a. Gdyby nasz plan się nie powiódł, zawsze pozostanie argument brutalnej siły fizycznej. - Davian przytaknął, niezadowolony z tego, jak ma się to rostrzygnąć.

* * *

- Szefie, jest pewien problem. - Mruknął Agron. Balor odwrócił się w jego stronę.

- JAKI problem?

- Cóż... Pamiętasz tego całego Alvina?

- Taak...

- Otóż Luna - Ta dziewczyna, z którą będziesz walczyć - jest jego dobrą znajomą.

- A jakie to ma... - Zaczął goblin, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle: Jeżeli jego przeciwniczka weźmie ze sobą Alvina, to on odczuje to wyjątkowo boleśnie. Balor momentalnie zbladł jak płótno.

- Kopnij się z Krzywym po 2 metry dobrej liny. - Wymamrotał. Wilkołak Wyższy tylko odchrząknął, po czym pobiegł korytarzem. Balor opadł na ławkę. Pocieszającym było to, że Tantalus został obsadzony w drużynie z Szablą. Ale jeżeli on, Szef... Jeżeli odpadnie, to cały plan legnie w gruzach. Nie czekając na swoich przybocznych, rzucił się pędem w poszukiwaniu Luny celem ocenienia sytuacji.

* * *

- Le Rauxe w końcu zrozumie, że ze mną się nie zadziera. - Mamrotała pod nosem Jackie, podrzucając nożem. - To, że jestem kobietą, w niczym mnie nie dyskryminuje jako pirata... I czas, by ten nadęty bubek się o tym przekonał! - Warknęła pod koniec tej tyrady kotka, chowając nóż z powrotem. Siedziała na ławce, zastanawiając się nad jedną jakże ważną rzeczą - Kto miałby być jej sojusznikiem? Ściąganie tu kogoś ze swojej załogi było wielce ryzykowne, Le Rauxe miałby pretekst, by urządzić niemałą nagonkę. To musiał być ktoś z zewnątrz, ale jednocześnie ktoś, komu mogłaby zaufać...

- Na twoim miejscu pewnie też bym się łamał. - Stwierdził ktoś. Lorelei odwróciła wzrok, by ujrzeć szarego kota. Humanoidalnego. Kot ten miał lekko przerzedzone futro i oczy koloru mętnej wody. Nosił się jak pirat - Miał na sobie błękitny żakiet kapitański, płócienną koszulę, takież spodnie, skórzane buty oraz błękitny kapelusz kapitański. Przy pasie dyndała szabla, dwa pistolety, pęczek dynamitu i nieodłączna dla każdego pirata(Wyłączając Jackie) butelka rumu. Panna Bloodbane odwróciła z powrotem wzrok.

- Nie spodziewałam się zobaczyć właśnie Ciebie. - Stwierdziła chłodno.

- I vice versa. - Odparł szary kot. - Ale z pewnością nie przybyłaś tu tylko po to, by dokopać Le Rauxe'owi, prawda?

- Prawda. Marzy mi się... W końcu poznać tego odważnego kota, który zdobył Amulet Dziewięciu Istnień. - Jej rozmówca odruchowo sięgnął za koszulę, dotykając złotego amuletu z sześcioma kamieniami wrytymi w specjalne miejsca. Pozostałe miejsca(Razem z zapełnionymi było ich dziewięć) były puste. - No, ale bardziej ciekawi mnie teraz, co ty tu robisz?

- Nudzi mi się na morzu. Armada omija mnie szerokim łukiem, czasem złupię jakiegoś kupca, nudy na pudy. - Pirat poruszył się niespokojnie. - Chyba się starzeję. Potrzebuję jakiegoś kopa adrenaliny.

- Cóż, widać to po tobie. - Stwierdziła Jackie, przyglądając się przerzedzonemu futru na twarzy szarego kota. - Już 41 lat, co?

- Ano. Po tobie za to absolutnie nie widać, żebyś była o te dwadzieścia parę lat starsza ode mnie. Przez te 15 lat nic a nic się nie zestarzałaś.

- Magia. - Odparła kotka tajemniczo, odgarniając burzę czarnych włosów. - Gdzieś się podziewał przez te wszystkie lata?

- Masz na myśli te 15 lat, kiedy zniknąłem z Siedmiu Mórz? Cóż, zachciało mi się spokoju po tych wszystkich burzliwych wydarzeniach. Przeniosłem się do Zielonej Doliny - Wspaniałe miejsce, spokojne i tętniące życiem. Wtedy było tam od groma mieszkańców. I tylko sporadyczne ataki pewnego bałwana i goblina - nekromanty przerywały tę sielankę. Ale pewnego dnia ludzie i nieludzie zaczęli się wyprowadzać. Zostałem sam. Przez chwilę jeszcze spisywałem swoje dzieje i troszczyłem się o rdzennych mieszkańców, aż w końcu morze mnie zawołało. Spakowałem się, ruszyłem, odbiłem "Navisa" z łapsk Le Rauxe'a i myślałem wtedy, że żyję pełnią szczęścia. No, ale po pewnym czasie znów zapanował spokój. Nie, Jackie... Nie jestem już tym twardogłowym piratem, którego znałaś 15 lat temu. Nieco... Wydoroślałem. Choć wciąż pewnie siedzi we mnie jakaś iskra... - Oczy kota błysnęły. Lorelei uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

- Wiesz? Może potrzebny mi jest właśnie ktoś taki, jak ty, Nat. - Stwierdziła piratka, podając mu rękę na znak współpracy. - Rozejm?

- Rozejm. - Odparł nazwany Natem: Nataniel Joseph Pazur, legendarny pirat Siedmiu Mórz i Władca Kotów. Tyle że Jackie miała się o tym dopiero przekonać...

* * *

Do Shane'a osobno zgłosili się wszyscy zawodnicy, mówiąc o swoim sojuszniku. Gdy już ostatni Dace przedstawiał swego towarzysza, McMahon zakomunikował publiczności:

- Uwaga, proszę państwa! Mamy już kompletne składy! Teraz zawodnicy przeniesieni zostaną na wyspę, która będzie ich punktem wyjścia. Stamtąd dostaną się na najróżniejsze plenery, w których w walkach 2 na 2 staną w szranki. Dzięki oświadczeniom wszystkich zawodników, wiemy już, kto będzie komu towarzyszył! Szykujcie się więc na teleportację i najświeższe sprawozdanie od naszego komentatorskiego teamu - Gorgutza, Cassandry oraz nowego komentatora - Fergarda Stratoavisa! - Trybuny wrzasnęły euforycznie. W kabinie komentatorskiej pojawił się chudy, choć dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna o czerwonych oczach i grzywie ognistych włosów. Przez plecy przewieszone miał dwa Ostrza Zero(Dokładnie takie same, jak te, którymi posługiwał się Casper), zaś na sobie miał strój podróżnika dostępny w Faerunie.

- Witam, witam. Cieszy mnie to, że będę mógł nieco rozruszać kości z kamerą na ramieniu. - Stwierdził, uśmiechając się. Tymczasem Shane wcisnął guzik. Zawodnicy i ich sojusznicy zostali przeteleportowani, zaś chwilę po nich przeteleportowani zostali komentatorzy.

* * *

Ale zaszła jedna, mała pomyłka - McMahon zbyt ogólnie określił koordynaty celu. W rezultacie 67 osób zostało rozrzuconych po pięciowyspowym archipelagu...


	14. Nieprzewidziane zdarzenia

Na właściwej wyspie pojawili się tylko komentatorzy, Casper ze swoją sojuszniczką oraz Nesdro.

- Mam pewne pytanko. Nie powinno nas być... Nieco więcej? - Zapytał nieco znudzonym głosem.

- Wiń Shane'a i jego niesamowite skąpstwo. - Odparła Cassandra. - To normalne, że coś po raz kolejny się zepsuło.

- Coś w tym jest. - Dodał Fergard, przysiadając na kamieniu. Półdemon powiódł wzrokiem najpierw po zebranych, później po okolicy. Dostrzegł starego znajomego Nesdro, który jakby był nieco bardziej rozluźniony niż przed teleportacją - Co mogło mieć związek z tym, że nigdzie nie było widać jego przeciwnika. Gorgutz nie zwracał uwagi na to, co dzieje się dookoła, wpadając w jakiś tok rozmyślań. Cassandra była zirytowana zaistniałą sytuacją, co było widać po tym, że nieco się nastroszyła i zaczęła chodzić nerwowo w kółko. Casper zaś mówił coś do swojej towarzyszki. Fergard przyjrzał się jej dokładnie - Niesamowite, ale nie potrafił jej skojarzyć. Kojarzył elementarnego samuraja Marcusa, karciarza Rattenbergera, uzdrowicielkę Kate i białowłosą Bell. Ale za cholerę nie potrafił skojarzyć aktualnej sojuszniczki Caspra. Dziewczyna ta była krótko ściętą blondynką o błękitnych oczach, średniego wzrostu. Na sobie miała różową bluzę od dresu, dżinsy, białe adidasy oraz białe rękawice ze stalowymi ćwiekami. Fergard zauważył, że na czubkach jej adidasów również znajdują się - nieco mniejsze i mniej zaostrzone - ćwieki. W jej spojrzeniu była czysta pewność siebie wymieszana z niegasnącym optymizmem. Starszy Stratoavis jednak nie słyszał, o czym obydwoje mówili.

- Dzięki za wsparcie. - Mruknął okularnik.

- Nie ma sprawy. Czego nie robi się dla dobrego przyjaciela? - Odparła blondynka, uśmiechając się lekko. - Ach, tego mi było trzeba: Porządnego rozwalania cudzych łbów.

- Kiedy do ciebie dzwoniłem, w pewnym momencie przeszło mi przez głowę, że mogło cię to znudzić. W końcu dla kogoś, kto pokonał Szablę w walce 1 na 1, nie znajdziesz już równiejszego przeciwnika.

- Zapominasz o tych wszystkich magach, którzy chowają się za tymi swoimi magicznymi tarczami. - Dziewczyna skrzywiła się. - Nie, magowie nie są porządnymi przeciwnikami. Ich największą wadą jest to, że nigdy nie walczą fair.

- Być może.

- Ale swoją drogą nie spodziewałam się zobaczyć tu ciebie. Nie sądziłam, że...

- Bawią mnie podobne widowiska? Może odrobinę. Ale po coś tu przybyłem.

- Ach, te twoje idealistyczne poglądy. - Blondynka uśmiechnęła się krzywo. - Niech zgadnę: Coś, co jest w stanie choć odrobinę cię wesprzeć w twojej samotnej krucjacie?

- Possible. - Odparł w elfickim Stratoavis. - Wracając do tematu, zanim ponownie się spotkaliśmy, wszędzie było słychać o "Niezwykle utalentowanej w sztukach walki nastolatce, która wyzywa każdego na pojedynek i następnie wgniata go w ziemię". Jednocześnie jednak można było usłyszeć o "Niezwykle utalentowanej w sztukach walki nastolatce, która ponownie uratowała niemowlę z płonącego budynku".

- Widzisz w tym coś dziwnego?

- Nie, mogę za to stwierdzić, że zaimponowałaś mi. Do tej pory myślałem, że by być największym postrachem wrogów, nie można być największym wolontariuszem.

- Cieszę się, że nieco zmieniłam twój wzór patrzenia na świat.

- Nie zmieniłaś. Postrzegam twój przypadek jako ewenement, jedyny i niepowtarzalny. - Casper odchrząknął. - Ze wszystkich tak potężnych wojowników, jakich znam(Wyłączając siebie), absolutnie żaden nie oddaje się pomaganiu niewinnym. Szabla, Alvin, o Nekrosie czy Mercilessie nie wspomnę... Choć nie, oni posługują się magią.

- Szabla także.

- Fakt, aczkolwiek preferuje on nade wszystko swoją "Radę Pedagogiczną" - To wielkie bydlę z obsydianu. - Mruknął kwaśno chłopak, mówiąc o dwuręcznym mieczu Szabli. - Ale gdy patrzę na ciebie, dochodzę do wniosku, że absolutnie się nie zmieniłaś. Wciąż jesteś pomocna, lubisz rywalizację, no i świetnie wyglądasz.

- W przeciwieństwie do ciebie.

- Że źle wyglądam?

- Nie. Zmieniłeś się... Sama nie wiem, czy nie na gorsze. Ten chłód, który bije z całej twojej sylwetki...

- Można się przyzwyczaić. - Do dwójki rozmawiających podszedł Nesdro.

- Ekhem... Mogę go na chwilkę zabrać? - Zapytał niepewnie, wskazując na Caspra.

- Nie widzę przeciwwskazań. - Stwierdzili równocześnie Casper i jego towarzyszka.

- Jeszcze raz dzięki za pomoc, Kim. - Mruknął dodatkowo okularnik do dziewczyny.

- Luzik. - Blondynka mrugnęła do niego porozumiewawczo, po czym, wykręciwszy wcześniej salto do tyłu, wylądowała miękko na pobliskim głazie. Gorgutzowi chyba odpadł ten mechaniczny kawałek szczęki...

* * *

- A więc, w czym ci jestem potrzebny, liszu? - Zapytał młody Stratoavis, patrząc na znerwicowanego nieumarłego.

- Dobrze znasz Negę? - Zapytał niepewnie.

- Taak... - Brew Caspra uniosła się lekko.

- Czy możesz... Podać mi jakąś skuteczną taktykę na tego potwora? - Chłopak parsknął śmiechem.

- Skuteczną taktykę na Negę?! - Okularnik otarł łezkę, wciąż krztusząc się ze śmiechu. - On jest równie nieprzewidywalny co ja, nawet bardziej. A ty chcesz, bym streścił ci jakąś skuteczną taktykę? - Casper spoważniał. - Jedyne, co ci mogę doradzić, to trzymać dystans, i ZA ŻADNE SKARBY ŚWIATA się do niego nie zbliżać. Fakt faktem, Nega używa magii, więc i z daleka potrafi ugryźć, ale to - powtarzam - jedyna rada. - Lisz już chciał poprosić o następną, ale nagle z gęstwiny lasu wybiegł Balor. Wyglądał... Źle: Był zakrwawiony, obity, zaś w lewej ręce trzymał swoją prawą rękę. Odciętą. No i był biały jak kreda.

- P...Po...Popo... - Goblin wywrócił białkiem oka, po czym padł na ziemię, nieprzytomny.

- Ktoś ma jakiś pomysł? - Zapytał Fergard beztrosko. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył się naradzić, z lasu wypadła Lassie. Wyglądała nieco lepiej niż jej poprzednik: Przede wszystkim jej jedyną raną było głębokie nacięcie na brzuchu. Oddychała ciężko. Cassandra nie czekała już na czyjś plan, tylko pośpieszyła w jej stronę.

- Co się stało? - Zapytała, porządnie znerwicowana. Jej rozmówczyni w odpowiedzi opluła swoją krwią jej twarz, po czym szepnęła:

- Gwardia... Space Marines. - Gorgutz nie wahał się ani chwili dłużej. Z donośnym "WAAGH!" na ustach rzucił się w stronę lasu, wymachując kończynami. Dołączył do niego Nesdro, także Fergard ruszył za wielkim orkiem. Casper oparł się o pobliskie drzewo, po czym zaczął nucić pod nosem "Time to Say Goodbye" Andrey Bocelliego. W międzyczasie Cassandra i Kim przeniosły zarówno Lassie, jak i Balora w jakieś bezpieczniejsze miejsce.

- Dobra, chodźmy tam. - Okularnik wyprostował się, po czym dobył obu mieczy. - Przynajmniej będzie się działo coś ciekawego.

- Mógłbyś włożyć w to nieco więcej serca i uwagi. - Stwierdziła kwaśno Kim.

- O, wybacz. - Casper nabrał powietrza, po czym wyrzucił z siebie donośnym, patetycznym głosem:

- W imię prawości i dobra, idźmy tam i zgniećmy siły zła! - Cass mimowolnie parsknęła śmiechem. Tymczasem wciąż widowiskowo napuszony Stratoavis wkroczył dostojnym krokiem między zieloną gęstwinę lasu.

- Gah, zapomnij, że cokolwiek mówiłam. - Stwierdziła dobiegająca do niego blondynka. Casper w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym ruszył biegiem w stronę odgłosów walki. Po drodze minęli się z Nesdro(Który niósł ze sobą nieprzytonego Marcusa) i wypadli wprost na polankę, gdzie Adeon, Kate, Gorgutz, Fergard, Murphy i Luna odpierali ataki kilkudziesięciu Gwardzistów, kilkunastu Marine(Casper zauważył, że mają na swoich zbrojach znaki Space Wolves) oraz sporadycznie przejeżdżającej przez pole bitwy "Chimery". Gdzieś między drzewami usłyszał głuchy huk. Snajper. Nie czekając na swoją sojuszniczkę, ruszył biegiem w kierunku ostrzeliwujących się Gwardzistów. Ktoś tam krzyknął, żeby uważać i zmienić cel, ale było już za późno - Stratoavis widowiskowo dokonał rzezi nieprzygotowanych żołnierzy, tnąc dookoła.

- Do diabła, sprowadzili posiłki! - Warknął Marine bez hełmu, chyba przywódca grupy uderzeniowej. Mruknął do słuchawki:

- Ten w okularach jest twój.

- Przyjąłem, Bracie - Sierżancie. - Odparł cicho głos z słuchawki. Tymczasem nagłe przybycie wsparcia chyba nieco zwiększyło morale osaczonych.

- Hej, zakute łby! - Warknął Murphy, odbezpieczając jedną z "puszek". - Łapcie! - Ghul rzucił nibybombą w środek Marines.

- Wszyscy do tyłu! - Wrzasnął przywódca. Każdy z nadludzi znalazł jakieś schronienie, przejeżdżająca obok "Chimera" miała mniej szczęścia. Potężny wybuch wywrócił ją na bok, zaś chwilę później cała maszyna zajęła się ogniem. Kierowcy cudem udało się ją opuścić. Płonąca sylwetka z wrzaskiem na ustach zaczęła miotać się po polu bitwy. Jego cierpienia skrócił nieco Adeon, trafiając go strzałem z remingtona w głowę.

- Adeon - 1, Marines - 0. - Stwierdził, wracając do sączenia papierosa pod skałą. Kate opatrywała Gorgutza i Lunę, Fergard walczył z trzema Marines, Murphy przeładowywał swoje pistolety strzałkowe za drzewem, Kim wyszukiwała słuchem zakamuflowanego snajpera, zaś Casper brutalnie dekapitował ostatniego pozostałego przy życiu Gwardzistę. I wtedy padł strzał. Podłużny pocisk poszybował w stronę chłopaka, trafiając go w plecy. Ktoś tam krzyknął, zaś Stratoavis osunął się na kolana, zamroczony. Sytuację wykorzystał Sierżant rozbitej już grupy, odpinając od pasa miecz i unosząc go w górę.

- Śmierć heretykom! - Wrzasnął fanatycznie, opuszczając ostrze z impetem. Nie udało mu się jednak - Kim pokrzyżowała jego plany. Potężny kopniak wepchnął Marine na drzewo, łamiąc je niczym zapałkę(A była to palma). Blondynka skinęła na Kate, która pomogła jej przenieść półprzytomnego okularnika w bezpieczne miejsce.

- A co ty tutaj robisz?! - Zdziwiła się uzdrowicielka, widząc starą znajomą.

- To długa historia... - Odparła wymijająco Kim, unikając trafienia przez jakiegoś śmiertelnie ranionego przez Fergarda adwersarza. Tymczasem sierżant podniósł się chwiejnie, w oczach miał ogniki. - Zaraz wracam. - Blondynka zaszarżowała na nadczłowieka, który akurat zdążył założyć rękawicę energetyczną. Jak się później okazało, nie za wiele mu pomogła. Kate wymierzyła pierwszy cios, w podbrzusze(Była dużo niższa od przeciwnika), a gdy zaskoczony adwersarz się skrzywił, potężnym podbródkowym powaliła go na ziemię. W tak zwanym międzyczasie Fergard i Murphy wykończyli ostatnich Marines. Wciąż jednak pozostawał problem snajpera, który bez przeszkód szył sobie do najsłabszych ogniw obrony(vide Kate). Nagle jednak dało się słyszeć cichy jęk, po którym nastąpił rumor i odgłos szeleszczących liści wraz z łamanymi gałęziami. Po paru sekundach z jednej palmy spadł snajper, z kulą w piersi.

- Nigdy nie wycofuję się, jeśli sprawa wciąż się waha. - Stwierdził wychodzący z haszczy Nesdro, trzymając jeden ze swoich pistoletów w opancerzonej dłoni. Tymczasem Adeon beznamiętnie oglądał, jak Kim obija półprzytomnego Sierżanta. Marines odznaczają się nadludzką wytrzymałością na obrażenia, siła uderzeń dziewczyny musiała być więc równie nadludzka. Po kolejnym uderzeniu złapała nadczłowieka za szyję i szarpnęła, pociągając jego głowę na wysokość jej twarzy.

- Kto was nasłał? - Warknęła, błyszcząc oczyma. Marine uśmiechnął się.

- Zabij mnie, a i tak niczego się nie dowiesz. - Blondynka uniosła pięść do ostatecznego uderzenia, powstrzymał ją jednak Adeon, chwytając za ramię.

- Zaczekaj. - Poprosił, nachylając się nad Marine. Ten tylko splunął mu w twarz.

- Po raz kolejny ci się poszczęściło, heretyku. - Warknął. - Ale nie martw się - Po nas przyjdą następni, a za nimi stać będzie trzech za jednego.

- Zaś wrogowie odczują siłę uderzenia Dzieci Imperatora i umrą, heretykami będąc. - Odparł Falcontet, cytując jeden z ustępów "Biblii Marines".

- Zaś nieliczni, którzy zechcą odpokutować swe zbrodnie i zdradę jedynego słusznego Zbawcy Ludzkości, umrą rozgrzeszeni.

- Amen. - Uciął Adeon, pozbawiając przytomności Marine. Rzucił okiem na pozostałych, po czym zapatrzył się w dal. "Kiedyś może przyjdzie im do głowy, że źle robią", pomyślał smutno, podnosząc się.

- Trzebaby ich wszystkich pozabierać. - Stwierdziła Kate, patrząc z pewnym przerażeniem na masywnego Gorgutza.


	15. Przypadki w gęstym lesie

- Świetnie, więc się podliczmy – Mruknął Fergard, patrząc na zgromadzonych. – Jestem ja, Casper, Cass, Luna, Murphy, Adeon, Balor, Gorgutz, Kim, Lassie, Nesdro, Marcus, Kate i ten łysy palant – Dodał z pewnym jadem w głosie, wskazując na nieprzytomnego sierżanta Marines. – Co z nim zrobimy?

- Sugeruję odciąć mu łeb – Warknął goblin, trzymając swoją rękę.

- Hej, to, że odciął ci rękę jeszcze nie znaczy, że mamy go zabijać! – Obruszyła się Kate, zaszywając brzuch Lassie.

- Popieram Kate – Dodał Marcus wciąż blady jak płótno. – A może dowiemy się, dlaczego Marines nas zaatakowali…

- Akurat nie ma tu czego rozważać – Stwierdził Casper, przymykając oczy. – To jasne, że przyszli po Adeona.

- Sugerowałbym wyciągać wnioski nieco rozważniej – Warknął motocyklista, dobywając „Kaliny Ann". Między obu zainteresowanych jak błyskawica wpadł Gorgutz.

- Ja za to sógerowałbym nie kłucić siem w takiej hwili – Zahuczał gromko.

- My się nie kłócimy – Odparł znudzony Stratoavis. – My zawzięcie dyskutujemy.

- Do diabła z taką dyskusją – Wymamrotał Falcontet, odkładając rakietnicę. W tak zwanym międzyczasie Cassandra dzwoniła do Shane'a.

- Hej, Szefie… - Zaczęła. – Mamy pewien problem. Mianowicie koordynaty teleportacji zostały podane zbyt ogólnie. I w efekcie na głównej wyspie jest nas… Trzynaścioro. Że mamy szukać? – Słuchający Murphy parsknął głośno. – To? To… Gorgutz oddycha. Wiem, że głośno. I jest jeszcze coś… Jak to powiedzieć… - Zniecierpliwiony Murphy wyrwał komórkę lisicy z ręki.

- Banda Space Wolves ze wsparciem kilkudziesięciu Gwardzistów zaatakowała nas – Komórka zatrzeszczała głośno. Murphy odsunął ją od ucha, krzywiąc się. – Łap, to nie na moje nerwy – Zaświszczał, siadając z obolałą głową. Panna Varena z pewnym triumfem na twarzy podniosła słuchawkę do ucha.

- Szefie, ja wiem, że to sytuacja nadzwyczajna, ale nie należy się bulwersować… Wiem, że Marines zobowiązali się do nieatakowania uczestników pod żadnym względem czy powodem, ale trzeba pamiętać, że mówili tak tylko „Blond Ravens". Nie mamy absolutnie żadnego potwierdzenia, że inne zakony zrobiły to…

- NIE ZA TO WAM PŁACĘ, BY TE ZAKUTE ŁBY ROZBIJAŁY MI SIĘ PO ARENIE!!! – Wydarł się McMahon na tyle głośno, by nawet akurat słuchający Within Temptation Casper to usłyszał.

- Szefie, bez urazy, ale słuch jest tylko jeden… - Szepnęła Cass, ogłuszona. – Przyśle Pan jednego ze swoich przybocznych? – Fergard obrócił się w jej kierunku, przerażony. Znał doskonale „Przybocznych" McMahona – Takiej bandy skur... Parszywców ze świecą szukać. Wśród nich znajdowało się parę barwnych osobistości – Kordan Wolf Vikers, półnieumarły pałający niezrozumiałą nienawiścią do niemalże wszystkiego w zasięgu wzroku, Malice – Żółta lisica będąca ciotką Luny, sadystyczna osóbka z tendencją do uwodzenia(Bynajmniej nie tego romantycznego) mężczyzn i kobiet, Dazzle, odmóżdżony przez rap troll będący Kapłanem Cieni oraz chyba najbardziej „normalny" z tej gromadki Heinrich Bruno Herman Gotfryd Hitler, zwany także po prostu „Heinrich H." – Aryjczyk bezustannie próbujący dowieść, że jego „czcigodny przodek"(Tak, chodzi mi o tego gościa z wąsikiem – Przyp. Aut.) mylił się w swojej rasistowskiej ideologii. Oczyszczał swastykę z wielu zarzutów, bezustannie poprawiał kolejne egzemplarze „Mein Kampf", ale nie powstrzymał się przed noszeniem szarego munduru z charakterystycznym orzełkiem. Fergard nie miał pojęcia, po jaką cholerę McMahon miałby obstawiać go w roli ochroniarza. Kordan skutecznie mordował wszystko wokół, Malice odwracała uwagę swoimi wdziękami(Względnie mordowała razem z Kordanem), no a Dazzle był w końcu Kapłanem Cieni. Tymczasem Heinrich umiał tylko celnie strzelać i był na tyle charyzmatyczny, by odwrócić uwagę przeciwnika(Względnie zebrać pomocników). Ale to było odrobinę za mało, by ochraniać tak ważną osobistość jak Shane. W tym wszystkim musiał być jakiś haczyk… Nagle do uszu zebranych dobiegł jakiś straszliwy krzyk. Po krótkiej chwili z haszczy wypadł… Zanthos. Retromanta był w doskonałym humorze – I to pomimo dziury w tułowiu, z którego obficie wylewał się czerwony płyn. Tuż za nim pojawił się Nocny z przepraszającym uśmiechem. Czaszkogłowy bezskutecznie usiłował ukryć zakrwawione ostrze strzelby. Fergard rzucił mu bardzo długie spojrzenie.

- Nieszczęśliwie się nabił – Wypalił demon, wycierając ostrze dobytą z kieszeni ściereczką.

- Ta, i z pewnością nabił się tak jeszcze 24 razy – Odparł zgryźliwie Casper. Nocny odpowiedział mu bezradnym wzrokiem „A co miałem zrobić?". – Szczęśliwie mamy ze sobą utalentowaną uzdrowicielkę, prawda? – Kate odpowiedziała okularnikowi zmęczonym spojrzeniem.

- A gdzie wasi sojusznicy? – Zainteresował się Nesdro.

- Leoric najwyraźniej rozbił się na innej wyspie – Nocny wzruszył ramionami. – Nie każdy ma tyle szczęścia – W tak zwanym międzyczasie Kate zabrała wciąż chichoczącego Zanthosa ze sobą.

* * *

- Ostatni raz dałem się namówić na spokojny spacer celem podziwiania natury! – Wydarł się Allistair – Teraz biorący także udział w turnieju – do biegnącego łeb w łeb z nim Nataniela Pazura. Tuż za nimi biegła wściekła wilcza wataha, z wielkim, czerwonookim basiorem na przedzie. – Właściwie dlaczego nie możesz się zatrzymać i ich pozabijać? W końcu rzekomo jesteś Władcą Kotów.

- Właśnie, KOTÓW – Odparł zirytowany Pazur, podenerwowany faktem, że ucieka przed dzikimi bestiami niczym jakiś szczur lądowy. – Poza tym, to ciebie zobaczyły. Akurat musiałeś zdjąć ten chędożony kapelusz!

- Obwiniasz mnie?! To ty tutaj wydzielasz tak silne wibracje! W końcu jesteś kotem, prawda?!

- Ach, no bo oczywiście wilki jedzą tylko świeże mięso i nie wpadają na tak oryginalny pomysł, by czasem zagrzebać w ziemi jakiś obojczyk! – Żaden ze sprzeczających się rozmówców nie zauważył, że banda wilków powoli skraca dystans. Żaden też nie zauważył, że obserwuje ich inny uczestnik. Czekający, aż wizja w jeziorku dopełni się i zgaśnie…

* * *

Vokial uśmiechnął się. Do obu tych panów miał szeroko zakrojone animozje, teraz jednak mógł w nich uderzyć bez ryzyka, że się to wyda. Stojący obok niego lisz z dezaprobatą kiwał głową. Miał na sobie suknię wykonaną z kółeczek od kolczugi, sięgającą do kostek, na „stopach" zaś spoczywały czarne pantofle. Nieumarły z braku zajęcia kręcił swoją sękatą, dębową laską, zakończoną szklaną kulą, w której kotłował się czarny dym.

- Tylko patrz na nich – Rzekł z triumfem w głosie wampir. – Oto, co potrafią ci legendarni wojownicy: Uciekanie przed bandą wilków niczym wieśniacy przed smokiem.

- Widzę. I co z tego? Nie jest to ani honorowe ani nawet zabawne – Stwierdził lisz ze zniechęceniem w głosie. – Co się z tobą dzieje, Vokialu? Nigdy nie byłeś ani odrobinę tak bezwzględny, jak teraz.

- Żądza władzy. Siła i bogactwa. Ot, wampir też człowiek – Odparł sentencjonalnie zapytany, obnażając kły w uśmiechu. Drapieżnym uśmiechu.

* * *

Casper nie miał prawa być zadowolony. Był wręcz wściekły – z trudem powstrzymywał Daevę – bądź, o zgrozo, Xipanticusa – przed wyjściem na świat zewnętrzny. A co tak zirytowało naszego antybohatera? Cóż… Fergard podał mu listę przybocznych McMahona. A było tam imię, które młody Stratoavis z rozkoszą puściłby w diabły.

Dazzle.

Casper zgrzytał zębami, wspominając nieprzyjemności, jakie zaszły między nim a tym durnym trollem. Ten… Troglodyta niemalże go zabił. I wszystko z powodu tego szluga! Tak, Stratoavis miał wtedy satysfakcję, patrząc, jak Dazzle marszczy nos, patrząc na pozostałości… Jak on to nazwał? „Fifki"? Inna sprawa, że obudził się z rozwalonym obojczykiem. Teraz ciągle powtarzał, że „spadł z łóżka". Tak się upokorzyć… Dać się trafić jakiemuś upośledzonemu kaznodziei! Yurnero – To był ciężki przeciwnik, trzeba mu było oddać sprawiedliwość. Ale Dazzle? To nie był przeciwnik, to była niemota! Wściekły okularnik nawet nie zauważył, gdy paznokcie przebiły mu skórę na dłoniach i wpiły się w świeże mięso.

Nagle jednak… Uspokoił się. Uspokoił i uśmiechnął… Po czym zaczął się śmiać. Jego oczy błyszczały wesoło, pełne chaotycznych świetlików w środku. Mógł teraz pokazać trollowi jego miejsce w szeregu. Miał swoich przyjaciół. Jedynych i niepowtarzalnych.

Heartless. Były wszędzie, otaczały go, wpijały w niego spojrzenie swych żółtych oczu. Casper nasycał się tym widokiem. Oni go nie zawiodą. Nie będą walczyć z Cassandrą. Nie… Ona miała moc światła, zabijającą Heartless. Ale Dazzle był Kapłanem Cieni. Nie posunie się do tego, by użyć światła rozjaśniającego sytuację… Chyba że wtedy pozwoli mu wspaniałomyślnie się dobić… Casper zachichotał po raz kolejny. Uwielbiał mrok. Ciemność była jego żywiołem, jego mocą, jego opoką. Ciemność oświetlała mu drogę, by zabijać…

Do tej pory udawało mu się odwracać tą moc w tych, którzy na to zasługiwali. I tak samo miało być tym razem…

Śmiech szaleńca zatrząsł okolicą, gasząc życie w pobliżu.

* * *

- Czy to możliwe, by odchodził od zmysłów? – Zastanawiał się Nega, obserwując swojego sobowtóra z pagórka.

- Balansuje na krawędzi – Odparł jego współtowarzysz, Areus Harbinger. – To niebezpieczna gra. Tym razem nie powiódł mu się rzut kością.

- Och, skończmy tą gadkę i posiekajmy go w kosteczkę! – Warknął Nightmare, kreśląc koła swoim Zweihanderem.

- Nie tak szybko… Partnerze – Mruknął Nega, uśmiechając się. – Walnięty Casper może się nam jeszcze przydać.

- A po co ci niby twój arcywróg?

- Jakbyś miał prawo o to pytać – Odparł zgryźliwie Areus.

- A właśnie… - Nega odwrócił się w stronę upadłego anioła. – Jesteś absolutnie pewien, że Balor nie wie o twojej roli podwójnego agenta?

- Absolutnie. Ten goblin może jest sprytny, ale jego horyzonty myślowe nie są przesadnie odległe – Parsknął, mimo to rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Po krótkiej chwili uspokoił się. – Więc… Jaki jest ten twój plan?

- Znasz może opowiadanie o Dr. Jekyllu i Mr. Hyde? – Zagaił ni z tego ni z owego Nega.

- Tak… Ale co to ma do rzeczy?

- Tam Jekyll zmieniał się w potwora pod wpływem mikstury, która jednak okazała się wadliwa i później zmieniała go w Hyde'a co jakiś czas bądź nawet uniemożliwiała mu powrót do pierwotnej postaci. Tutaj w roli Hyde'a występuje…

- Daeva?

- Xipanticus, tumanie! – Warknął zniecierpliwiony sobowtór Caspra. – Xipanticus. Bezmyślna bestia nie odróżniająca przyjaciół od wrogów. Uprzedzając pytanie… - Dodał, widząc Areusa otwierającego usta. – Tutaj „miksturą" są emocje, konkretniej te negatywne, jak złość i smutek. Głównie złość. A Casper ma na pieńku z pewnym trollem o imieniu Dazzle. Jakoś tak szczęśliwie się składa, że ten przybywa na turniej jako obstawa McMahona. Podziękuj później Balorowi za ten sfałszowany zwitek papieru. Kto by pomyślał, że na mocy jakiegoś tam paragrafu zwali się nam na głowę Kapłan Cieni, dowódca Czarnej Rajtarii, jego żywa, puknięta w ciemię adiutantka i pseudo – hitlerowiec… Wracając do tematu, musimy doprowadzić do spotkania tych dwóch.

- To wszystko brzmi zbyt prosto… Jaki jest haczyk? – Zapytał podejrzliwie Areus.

- Szansa, że Xipanticus wyrwie się zamiast Daevy jest nikła… Ale na to jest pewien sposób – Nega wyciągnął z kieszeni małą, plastikową buteleczkę oznaczoną etykietką głoszącą „Sok pomidorowy". – To NIE JEST sok pomidorowy – Dodał, widząc nie bardzo zorientowanego w sytuacji Harbingera. – To krew sowoniedźwiedzia z dodanym barwnikiem, by zatuszować lekko mdły kolor. Spożywający to w małych ilościach może wyostrzyć nieco swe zmysły bądź zwiększyć tężyznę fizyczną, ale w większych dawkach – takich jak ta – działa niczym opium. Opium, wprowadzające ofiarę w trans, szał bojowy, którego nie sposób zatrzymać w żaden sposób. Jednocześnie intelekt takiego berserkera zostaje zredukowany do poziomu sowoniedźwiedzia… Czyli niewiele więcej niż intelekt Lemure.

- I jak ma nam to pomóc?

- Areus. SKUP SIĘ i słuchaj uważnie. Naprawdę nie pojmujesz? – Nega westchnął: Anioł może i był inteligentny, ale jego wyobraźnia praktycznie nie istniała. – Ten ekstrakt działa nie tylko na ciało, ale i na umysł. Wprowadzi zarówno Xipanticusa, jak i Daevę w bojowe opętanie. Pomijam fakt, że ogłupiony Daeva nie będzie mógł rzucać czarów. A który z nich ma większe szanse w bezpośredniej walce, hm?

- Ach, to takie buty…

- Wciąż jest jednak pewna trudność. Mikstura działa z półgodzinnym opóźnieniem, więc musi to wybić na dokładnie pół godziny przed konfrontacją z trollem.

- Bardziej martwiłbym się tym, jak zamierzasz mu ją dostarczyć.

- O to się nie martw… - Sobowtór Caspra uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, po czym odwrócił się w stronę tego, o którym toczyła się rozmowa. Na jego twarzy odmalowało się zdziwienie – Casper gdzieś zniknął.

- Gdzie on jest?! – Warknął Nightmare, rozglądając się na boki.

- Nie ma potrzeby się awanturować – Uspokoił go Nega. – Na chwilę obecną nie jest nam potrzebny – Żaden z nich nie zauważył zakutanego w płaszcz nieznajomego, który bez przeszkód przysłuchiwał się rozmowie…

* * *

Porcupine machnął ręką. Pod wpływem uderzenia Cody Rhodes poleciał do tyłu niczym szmaciana lalka i z impetem uderzył o pień drzewa. Zabolało. Żywa Piła Tarczowa parsknął krótkim, urywanym śmiechem.

- I po co ci to było, nędzny człowieczku? – Warknął, wyciągając jeden z pistoletów. Mężczyzna miał jednak swoje powody, by zmierzyć się z Porcupinem. Chodziło o zemstę. Najzwyczajniej w świecie chodziło o zemstę: Na pierwszym turnieju Porcupine zmasakrował mentora Rhodesa, Randy'ego Ortona, a fakt, że koniec końców nie przeszedł dalej wcale nie umniejszał jego winy. Teraz jeszcze dostało się Tedowi: Cody był co do tego przekonany, nie zamierzał jednak wcale ujawniać swoich motywów. Po raz kolejny zaszarżował w stronę adwersarza z obnażonym mieczem. Jak się okazało, po raz ostatni. Demon od niechcenia wypalił mu w prawą nogę. Rhodes, miotając przekleństwami upadł i przerył ziemię całym sobą. – To było nawet dosyć… Zabawne. Zobaczymy, co na to wszystko powie ten cały Dace… - Porcupine po raz drugi parsknął śmiechem, co wyglądało i brzmiało mniej więcej tak, jakby krztusił się własną krwią. – Przegrańcom… Mówimy zdecydowane „nie". Miłego leżenia w trawie! – Przy akompaniamencie odgłosów do złudzenia przypominających charkot człowieka w agonii Porcupine potoczył się dalej, zostawiając rannego Rhodesa.

„Świetnie. Nie wstanę o własnych siłach… Muszę znaleźć sobie jakieś podparcie…", pomyślał, zaczynając mozolne czołganie się do najbliższego drzewa. Po około minucie stękania i jęczenia złapał drżącymi rękoma pień i powoli podniósł się na jedno kolano. Spróbował się wyprostować, aczkolwiek niesporo mu szło. I nagle potknął się, po czym ponownie rymnął na ziemię. „Szlag… Kogo ja chcę oszukać?", pomyślał, nagle przygnębiony. I pewnie by już tam pozostał, gdyby nie szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności w postaci zagubionych Carissy i jej towarzysza. Był to stosunkowo niewielki mężczyzna(człowiek), na oko mógł mieć z trzydzieści lat. Był krótko ostrzyżony, na sobie zaś miał pancerz do złudzenia przypominający pancerze osobiste Gwardzistów z GI. Do pasa doczepiony był pęczek różnorakich ładunków wybuchowych, zaś na plecach spoczywał granatnik. Najbardziej jednak niepokojącą cechą tego mężczyzny były oczy. Bladozielone oczy, błyskające szaleństwem.

- Oho, widać ktoś coś zgubił – Stwierdził, momentalnie wysuwając język niczym żaba sięgająca po niczego nieświadomą muchę. Carissa dopiero teraz zauważyła leżącego Rhodesa.

- O mój Boże… Cody! – Krzyknęła, przy okazji wyjątkowo blednąc. Leżący odwrócił głowę w jej kierunku.

- Nic mi nie jest… - Odparł zapobiegawczo.

- Mógłbyś chociaż udawać, że przejmujesz się tą raną nogi – Stwierdziła lekko dotknięta tygrysica. Pomogła mu wstać, choć nie było to wcale łatwe: Rhodes był od niej dużo cięższy, przez co dobrą chwilę chwiała się na wszystkie strony. Wreszcie tajemniczy towarzysz dziewczyny lekko ją popchnął. Carissa z krzykiem na ustach poleciała prosto na Rhodesa. Oboje uderzyli o ziemię(A właściwie to Cody o ziemię, a tygrysica na niego). I przez chwilę tak leżeli, z każdą chwilą rumieniąc się coraz bardziej. Wreszcie tajemniczy mężczyzna odchrząknął znacząco. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się. – Przepraszam, chyba powinnam bardziej uważać – Skinęła na swojego towarzysza, który bez chwili zwłoki szarpnął Rhodesem energicznie, stawiając go na nogi. „W sumie, to z chęcią bym sobie jeszcze tak poleżał…", pomyślał Cody, przywracając się jednak do porządku w tempie błyskawicznym.

* * *

Dwa śmigłowce przecinały żywo powietrze. We wnętrzu jednego z nich pieklił się nie kto inny, jak sam Shane McMahon.

- To przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie! – Darł się, porządnie rozzłoszczony. – Najpierw fala przeklętych walkowerów, później kłopoty z transportem, a teraz jeszcze banda stalołbych pacanów w pancerzach wspomaganych! Jak ja mam tutaj do czegoś dojść?!

- No, zawsze może być gorzej, szefie – Stwierdził bez entuzjazmu Skrash.

- Nie, nie może być gorzej. W drugim śmigłowcu leci ten rąbnięty troll! A wiesz dobrze, że jeden z zawodników reaguje na niego bardzo alergicznie… Wiesz, czym to się może skończyć.

- Najgorsze jest to, że procedura wymaga przybycia całej czwórki.

- Właśnie. I o ile towarzystwo Kordana, Malice i Heinricha dałbym jeszcze radę ewentualnie znieść, to ten bałwan niemalże na sto procent znów coś wymyśli.

- Takie życie mieć niezrównoważonych pomocników… - Westchnął ktoś. Tym kimś okazał się być potężnie umięśniony minotaur o długich, brązowych włosach i czerwonych niczym krew oczach. Na sobie miał nieskazitelnie biały mundur z błękitnymi liniami wzdłuż ciała, przykryty nieco ciemniejszym płaszczem. Na kolanach opierał pokaźnych rozmiarów młot.

- Ach, Minos – Mruknął McMahon. – Właściwie dlaczego nie wziąłem cię na swojego przybocznego?

- Taka rzecz kolei losu – Odparł filozoficznie zapytany. Po jego twarzy przemknął uśmiech. – Mam nadzieję, że Zlikk dobrnie na miejsce bezpiecznie – Skrash zarechotał w odpowiedzi. Wsadzenie mrówkoluda, do tego Agenta Starożytnych do drugiego śmigłowca było świetnym pomysłem. W sam raz na popołudniową nudę. Gdzieś tam jakby z oddali dobiegł głos Sajikisa, który ględził coś o karach, dyrektywach i immunitetach.

* * *

Tymczasem na ziemi pieklił się ktoś jeszcze, Balor mianowicie. Powód był prosty: Zakapturzony jegomość pokrótce streścił goblinowi rolę upadłego anioła.

- Ten szaroskóry sukinsyn! – Darł się zielony, wymachując rękoma. Krzywy i Tantalus musieli użyć wszystkich swoich sił, by utrzymać Balora w ryzach. – Niech no go tylko dorwę! Powyrywam mu te pióra pęsetą! – Swoją drogą, Tajemniczy Halabardnik doszedł do wniosku, że obcowanie wśród losowych nie-ludzi nie przybliży ani na milimetr powodów nienawiści DB. Potrzebował jakiegoś faktu z przeszłości swojego niedawnego towarzysza.

- Awanturowanie się nie dość, że jest nieekonomiczne, to w niczym nas nie przybliża do osiągnięcia celu – Stwierdził robot wyjątkowo podobny do pewnego niebieskiego jeża, biorącego udział w turnieju. Zamiast oczu miał coś, co przypominało wizjer, był też nieco wyższy niż swój pierwowzór. – Skupmy się na przebiegu walk. Dace, jeśli łaska… - Wymieniony minotaur bez chwili zwłoki podał maszynie zwitek papieru. Były tam zapisane różnorakie notatki Balora, w większości tak paskudnym pismem, że pierwszy lepszy kaligrafista załamałby ręce i poszedł płakać do pobliskiego kąta. Ale dla maszyny nie był to problem. Po krótkim analizowaniu zawijasów zaczął czytać w myślach. Na karcie figurowało parę pozycji:

Aktualny rozkład walk:

Casper Stratoavis & Kim Ironfist – Lassie a.k.a „The Brightened Gunslinger" & Silver a.k.a „The Quicksilver Gunman"

Michael Rattenberger & Mauler(?) – Shadow the Hedgehog & Rouge the Bat

Dace & Gunnar(Nasi) – Cody Rhodes & Carissa Melina Sokolov

Luna & ? – Ja & Mecha Sonic(Priorytetowa walka)

Nega Casper & ? – Nesdro & Moandor

Sonic the Hedgehog & Sally Alicia Acorn – DB & Samuel Phantom

Saber & Tantalus(Nasi) – Boggy B & Bagnica

Jaques Le Rauxe & Red Tail(Do usunięcia tak czy tak) – Jacklynn Lorelei Bloodbane & ?

Dante & Nero – Porcupine(Niech się przekręci) & Pudge the Butcher

Marcus Aftermath & Kate Windsdaughter – Zlikk & Silas „Night Watcher" Brimstone

Areus Harbinger & G'narl(Nasi) – Adeon Falcontet(?) & Davian Thule(WTF?!)

Vogel Harap Serapel & Gaderic Thogderjakośtam – Nagash ep Shogu(Lub Nassir ibn Siraf) & Vokial(Też mógłby się przekręcić)

Cpt. O'Really & Nicolas Sharp – Darkena & Sharwyn(Coś mi to imię mówi…)

Murphy Greenblade & Allistair Rasmunsen(Kluczowa postać) – Rachael Saleigh & Minos

Zanthos & ? – Night Shooter(Kolejny, który musi się przekręcić) & Leoric

Agron Stonebreaker & Curved Fang(Nasi) – Ino Yamanakaa & Sakura Maruno

"No tak, typowe dla niego…", pomyślał z niechęcią Mecha Sonic(Bowiem to on czytał listę Balora). Ignorując straszliwie wielką nieczytelność tekstu zaczął czytać dalej:

Rezerwy/Wspierający z zewnątrz:

Artemis Fowl i jego goryl(Bulterier czy jakoś tam)

Saren(Pozostaje go namierzyć)

Silver Sonic

„Co do…?", zdziwił się Mecha. Silver Sonic? Tutaj? Ten żałosny prototyp najdoskonalszej formy życia nieorganicznego, jaką to był on sam wspiera Balora? „Goblin rzeczywiście musi mieć poprzewracane w głowie…", pomyślał z niechęcią, zmuszając się do dalszej lektury.

Czarna lista:

Casper Stratoavis

Shadow the Hedgehog

Carissa Melina Sokolov(Allistair spartaczył robotę, do diabła!)

Luna i jej sojusznik/sojuszniczka(Nie ma, że boli – Będą musieli zejść z drogi)

Nega Casper i jego sojusznik(Jak wyżej)

Nesdro i Vokial

Sonic the Hedgehog

Sally Acorn(MUSI zniknąć)

DB(Jak wyżej)

Saber(Trzeba go będzie usunąć, gdy przestanie być potrzebny)

Le Rauxe i jego pachołki

Dante

Porcupine, Nocny, Pudge i Leoric(Za dużo tu sługusów Mrocznego, za dużo)

Zlikk(Zapewne ma kontakty)

Areus(Za mało mu ufam, by ot tak go nie obserwować)

Adeon(A niech go szlag)

Nagash(Kolejny niepożądany wampir)

Allistair(Lepiej go pilnować – Może mieć na mnie zlecenie)

Zanthos

Kordan i Dazzle(Ich trza będzie wyeliminować – Mogą być kłopotliwi)

Co jeszcze jest do zrobienia?

Utrzymać Szablę po swojej stronie.

Zbajerować Malice i Hajnrysia celem… Jeszcze nieokreślonym.

Mieć oko na Fowla.

Uważać na Gorgutza, Fergarda i Cassandrę – Mogą przeszkadzać.

Wyostrzyć miecz.

Przejść dalej i zabrać ze sobą możliwie najwięcej wtajemniczonych. Najbardziej łatwowierni idą przodem.

W przerwie kupić kilka koktajli mlecznych.

Mecha bez słowa oddał papierek Dace'owi, który musiał bardzo uważać, by nie oberwać butem głównodowodzącego. „Silver Sonic…", pomyślał, zapatrując się w przestrzeń.

* * *

Minęło parę godzin. Dość szybko osiągnięto komplet zawodników. Zaraz za Zanthosem i Nocnym na polankę wypadli(Przy akompaniamencie głośnych wrzasków) Pazur i Allistair. Tuż po nich pojawił się Vokial, z nieznanych powodów niezmiernie zadowolony. Chwilę później zniknął gdzieś Casper, jednak w nagrodę gęsty las zwrócił z powrotem sponiewieranego przez jakieś dzikie zwierzę Kapitana O'Really. Z powietrza nadciągnęli Minos i Zlikk(Razem z eskortą w postaci Shane'a i jego przybocznych). I tak dalej… Aż w końcu zebrali się wszyscy. Areus dołączył do grupki Balora, która(wedle roztropnych sugestii Artemida Fowla) nie okazywała faktu, że wie o roli podwójnego agenta. Nagash dyskutował z Moandorem na temat wyższości wampirów nad liszami, a Rachael obściskiwała się z Minosem. Brakowało tylko dwóch osób. Caspra i Cassandry.

- Widział gdzie ty taką futszastą, lisiom dziewczynem? – Zapytał Gorgutz przypadkowego przechodnia(W tym wypadku Gaderica).

- Tej psicy? Mówiła, że czuje się brudna czy cuś… - Krasnolud wzruszył ramionami.

- Zapewne udała się pod tutejszy wodospad… - Wywnioskował Fergard(Nie wiedzieć czemu, doskonale znający geografię archipelagu). Usłyszał to pewien fioletowy troll, ubrany w workowate szorty, czarną rozpiętą kamizelę i obite żelazem glany. Przez plecy przewieszone miał zanpatou(Coś a'la miecz na kiju), zaś do pasa przytwierdzone było srebrne magnum. Osobnik ten miał czarne, długie włosy, pozawijane w dredy i mocarne mięśnie.

Tak, to był Dazzle.

- Gołe dziewczynki? – Zapytał z nadzieją, jaką można usłyszeć w głosie lesera, gdy mówi mu się, że nie musi iść na lekcje. Fergard tylko ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

- Gołe dziewczynki! – Zawtórował mu entuzjastycznie Nocny(Tak, też przechodził obok). Demon i troll dali sobie po kuksańcu, po czym ruszyli pędem w stronę wodospadu. Starszy Stratoavis udatnie zimitował odgłos płaczu.

- A gdzie jest Casper? – Zapytał ktoś.

Faktycznie, okularnika nie było.

* * *

Casper szedł leśną dróżką, pogrążony w niewesołych rozmyślaniach. „Co ja wyprawiam?", pomyślał, przypominając sobie swoje niedawne, krótkotrwałe szaleństwo. „Dałem się ponieść emocjom… I to w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Mało brakowało, a puściłbym las z dymem. I wszystko przez jednego trolla…", dodał w myślach, smutniejąc. „Muszę wygrać i zdobyć potrzebną mi rzecz: Samokontrolę. Ale jak mam to zrobić, skoro nie potrafię utrzymać Heartless w ryzach? Wyrwały się, i to jeszcze przed drugą rundą… A wszystko to wina tego trolla… Tak swoją drogą, chyba się zgubiłem…", zauważył nagle chłopak. Faktycznie, Casper zdążył już zejść ze ścieżki i stracić orientację w gęstych chaszczach. „No świetnie. I jak ja teraz…", zaczął, ale urwał. Usłyszał czyjś śpiew. Na oko żeński. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, do kogo może należeć… Po czym usłyszał następujące słowa:

_We lived our lives in our paradise,  
As gods we shaped the world around  
No border__ lines we'd stay behind,  
Though balance is something fragile_

_While we thought we were gaining,  
We'd turn back the tide, it still slips away…_

Bezrozumny, fanowski zapał przegnał wszystkie troski. Casper już wiedział, do kogo należy ten głos. On UWIELBIAŁ ten głos. Niczym w transie rzucił się w jego stronę, ignorując gęste chaszcze. Jak idiota wypadł na polankę, usłyszał szum wodospadu… Po czym zdziwił się niepomiernie, a następnie zaczerwienił jak burak.

W jeziorku kąpała się Cassandra. Naga, jak tylko Bóg(Czy coś tam innego) ją stworzył. Szczęśliwie nie zauważyła Caspra: Miała przymknięte powieki, coby woda nie wpadała jej do oczu. Ale nie to tak zdziwiło okularnika. Bardziej zadziwiło go to, że poza nią nie ma tu nikogo innego, a w przekonaniu utwierdził chłopaka jej głos, zaczynający śpiewać kolejną zwrotkę „Forsaken" zespołu Within Temptation:

_The sacrifice was much too high,  
Our greed just made us all go blind  
We tried to hide what we feared inside  
Today is the end of tomorrow__…_

"Albo mam bardzo zły sen, albo właśnie niedawno nieomal zabiłem wokalistkę Within Temptation…", pomyślał Casper przerażony zaistniałą sytuacją. Nie było mowy o pomyłce. Cass śpiewała tak samo, jak Sharon den Adel, wokalistka zespołu. Do tej pory Stratoavis myślał, że jest to właściwe imię piosenkarki. A tutaj los spłatał mu takiego figla. „O panie…", pomyślał, usiłując cofnąć się w krzaki bezszelestnie. I wtedy lisica podniosła głowę i otworzyła oczy.

Najpierw zarumieniła się, usiłując przykryć swoje dorodne krągłości rękoma. Później jej oczy zaczęły ciskać błyskawice na wszystkie strony, wreszcie z braku opcji zanurzyła się głębiej, po czym zaczęła mówić, widocznie rozdrażniona:

- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! Nie dość, że usiłujesz mnie zabić na każdym możliwym turnieju, to jeszcze spragniony jesteś takich widoczków?! – Warknęła, podpływając do brzegu. I wtedy spotkało ją zaskoczenie. Casper nie odpowiedział ciętym słowem, nie zrobił jednego z tych swoich paskudnych uśmieszków, nie zrobił nic. Wpatrywał się w nią jak w obrazek, z szeroko rozwartymi ustami i wytrzeszczonymi oczyma. Wreszcie wykrztusił słowa, które zaskoczyły dziewczynę:

- Jesteś… Jesteś wspaniała… - Wymamrotał, aż przysiadając z wrażenia. Z Cassandry uszła cała złość.

- Co ty przed chwilą powiedziałeś? – Zapytała niepewnie. „Czy on czasem nie jest chory? Wygląda nienajlepiej…", pomyślała.

- Twój głos. Jest… boski – Casper chyba otrząsnął się z pierwszego szoku. Powoli się podniósł, po czym wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak „Przepraszam" i zniknął w chaszczach, ku zdumieniu panny Vareny.


	16. Pierwsza walka drugiej rundy

Shane uśmiechnął się. Mogli już zaczynać. Wszystko było przygotowane, wszyscy zawodnicy na swoich miejscach. W zanadrzu była przygotowana jeszcze dodatkowa niespodzianka na niektóre walki. Tak jak teraz. „Czas na pierwszą walkę", pomyślał, pozwalając komentatorom – Gorgutzowi, Cassandrze i Fergardowi – rozwinąć skrzydła.

- A więc rozpoczynamy pierwszą walkę drugiej rundy! – Krzyknął dziarsko półdemon.

- Hfilowo pozbawieni jezdeśmy Futszastej Dziefczyny… Nie do końca wiadomo, czemu jej nie ma – Dodał z pewną konsternacją Gorgutz. McMahon obejrzał się na kabinę komentatorską. Faktycznie, Cassandry nie było. – Tymczasem tsza zaintrodóktowadź zawodnikuf.

- Jako pierwsi pojawią się ci, o których możemy spokojnie powiedzieć: Szczęściarze. No, chyba że opłacili Allistaira, by odstrzelił Vatrasa, ale na to nie liczę. „The Brightened Gunslinger" oraz „Quicksilver Gunman", czyli niegdysiejsza para przeciwników, teraz stanie ramię w ramię przeciwko ich adwersarzom! Tak, uwielbiam te patetyczne teksty. Uwaga, uwaga… Lassie i Silver! – Przy grzecznościowym aplauzie publiczności pojawili się wcześniej zapowiadani. O ile dziewczynę wszyscy już widzieli i pamiętali z jej(nieudanego) starcia z Murphym, to jej sojusznik okryty był mgłą tajemnicy. Z daleka wyglądał na istotę mniej lub bardziej ludzką, skrywającą twarz za kapeluszem z szerokim rondem. Istota ta miała na sobie ciemnoszary płaszcz z białym, futrzanym kołnierzem, rozpięty na piersi i odsłaniający coś przypominającego czarny, połyskujący napierśnik. Oprócz tego sojusznik Lassie miał na sobie dżinsy, metalowe buty ze srebrnymi zdobieniami oraz niebieski szalik na szyi, również metalowej. Co ciekawe, nie była to jakaś osłona skóry, tylko raczej… sama skóra. Silver bowiem był maszyną. W miejscu, gdzie powinny być usta, oczy i fizjonomia typowa dla człowieka było coś kształtem przypominające shuriken i jarzące się białym światłem. – Zaś ich przeciwnikami będzie Nielubiany przez Nikogo Wojownik i… Zaraz, brakuje theme songu… - Istotnie, przy wejściu przeciwników Caspra i Kim nie zagrał żaden podkład. Lassie uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, za to Silver bez słowa(Nie do końca nawet było wiadomo, czy może mówić) wyciągnął prawą rękę w górę. Metalowa kończyna ukryta pod rękawem przekształciła się w coś, co przypominało nieco działo z doczepionym doń… bumboxem? Nie czekając na niczyją reakcję nacisnął guziczek „play". Fergard niemalże natychmiast poznał ten kawałek. Gdy dzielił kabinę komentatorską z Gromem Hellscreamem, był zmuszony słuchać tego niemalże na każdej przerwie. Płomiennowłosy tylko westchnął żałośnie, po czym opuścił głowę na biurko.

_I am Iron Man!  
Has he lost his mind?  
Can he see or is he blind?  
Can he walk at all  
Or if he moves will he fall?_

_Is he alive or dead?  
Has he thoughts within his head  
We'll just pass him there  
Why should we even care?_

_He was turned to steel  
In the great magnetic field  
When he travelled time  
For the future of mankind_

_Nobody wants him  
He just stares at the world  
Planning his vengeance  
That he will soon unfold_

_Now the time is here  
For Iron Man to spread fear  
Vengeance from the grave  
Kills the people he once saved_

_Nobody wants him  
They just turn their heads  
Nobody helps him  
Now he has his revenge_

_Heavy boots of lead  
Fills his victims full of dread  
Running as fast as they can  
Iron Man lives again!_

Kiedy utwór Iron Maiden przestał już grać, na całej arenie dało się słyszeć szczeknięcie. Na twarzy(pysku) Lassie pojawił się wyraz nieskrywanej irytacji, odnotowany przez publikę, która zaczęła się podśmiechiwać. – Jak już mówiłem… - Wznowił Fergard. – Ich przeciwnikami będą Nielubiany przez Nikogo Wojownik i jego sojuszniczka, znana ze swoich aktów bezinteresownej pomocy bliźnim na każde możliwe sposoby – Wliczając w to skopanie tyłków kilku niemilcom. Zapraszamy więc Caspra i Kim! – Trybuny podzieliły się między buczących a oklaskujących. Zapewne miało to związek z tak różną opinią na ich temat. Chłopak był dupkiem, dziewczyna aniołem(zemsty co prawda, ale…). Pierwsza pojawiła się Kim. Odgarnęła włosy tak, by nie przesłaniały jej zbytnio widoku, po czym poprawiła rękawiczki i obejrzała uważnie nogawki spodni, by upewnić się, że nie zaplączą jej się podczas walki. „Gdzie on jest?", pomyślała, wpatrując się w zegar. Młody Stratoavis bowiem gdzieś się zawieruszył, a czas walki nadszedł akurat w tym momencie. Korzystając z okazji, rzuciła okiem na „arenę". Wyglądem przypominała Koloseum, oczywiście pomijając takie rzeczy jak kabina komentatorów czy ta niemalże przeźroczysta ściana odgradzająca publikę od walczących. Nie miała pojęcia, co Shane mógł rozumieć przez plener, ale arena pozbawiona dachu z pewnością się do takowego nie zaliczała. „Coś tu nie gra…", pomyślała, rozcierając w rękach piasek areny i patrząc na swoich przeciwników. Lassie wydawała się być spięta, zaś z mechanicznej maski Silvera nie dało wyczytać się żadnych emocji, choć sądząc po tym, że pstrykał palcami lewej ręki można było wywnioskować, że jest znudzony, może zniecierpliwiony sytuacją. Tak swoją drogą, Kim nie miała żadnego pomysłu na theme. Równie dobrze ktoś mógłby ją zapytać, co sądzi o obecnej sytuacji politycznej w Greyhawk. Tymczasem Fergard zaczynał powątpiewać w „syna".

- Cóż, nie sądziłem, że tego dożyję, ale Casper ma 30 sekund na pojawienie się na arenie, a potem… Zostanie zdyskwalifikowany walkowerem – Trybuny zaszemrały, zdziwione. Młodemu Stratoavisowi można było wiele zarzucić, ale nigdy nie spóźnił się na swoją walkę. Nie było siły, która mogłaby go np. zamknąć w komórce…

* * *

- Coś tu śmierdzi… - Mruknął Marcus, zaniepokojony równie dobrze jak pozostali: Kate, Rattenberger i Sally z Soniciem.

- Nie sądziłem, że dożyję, huh? – Zamyślił się jeż. – Grzywa naprawdę się martwi.

- Ma powody – Odparła Kate. – W tej materii na Casprze można polegać bez względu na nic. Jeszcze się nie zdarzyło, by spóźnił się na pojedynek.

- Może ma jakąś ważną sprawę?

- Nie ma ważniejszej sprawy nad przedostanie się dalej. Czasami jest jeszcze większym megalomanem niż Szabla – Parsknęła Sally, mrużąc oczy. – Zaraz minie 30 sekund. 26, 27, 28… - I wtedy światła przygasły. Efekt był odrobinkę marny, zważywszy fakt, że arena pozbawiona była dachu, ale odniósł skutek: Trybuny wpadły w konsternację. Rattenberger z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem wyciągnął w stronę grymaszącego Marcusa rękę.

- Moje dziesięć papierków – Oświadczył uroczyście.

* * *

Casper wkroczył na arenę równo z chwilą, gdy światła przygasły, a jego theme został puszczony.

_I'm searching for answers  
Cause something is not right.  
I follow the signs,  
I'm close to the fire._

_I fear that soon you'll reveal  
Your dangerous mind._

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your smile and the promise inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside._

_I'm searching for answers  
Not questioned before.  
The curse of awareness,  
There's no peace of mind.  
As your true colors show  
A dangerous sign._

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I see the truth that you've buried inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
There is no mercy, just anger I find._

_I just have to know, while I still have time.  
Do I have to run, or hide away from you?_

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I see the truth that you've buried inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
There is no mercy, just anger I find._

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
I see the truth that you've buried inside.  
It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.  
There is no mercy, just anger I find. I find…_

W chwili, gdy „Sharon" śpiewała słowa „It's in your eyes…" po raz pierwszy, Casper wyciągnął ręce na boki. Z jego lewej i prawej strony pojawiło się po trzydzieści trzy flary na stronę, które wystrzeliły na boki, rozświetlając arenę. Światło powróciło po to, by okularnik mógł ujrzeć swoją sojuszniczkę z grymasem uśmiechu politowania na twarzy,

- Co? Zawsze lubiłem te patetyczne wstawki – Odparł na swoją obronę, mierząc wzrokiem przeciwników.

- I po tym… Efektownym wejściu możemy zaczynać pierwszą walkę – Stwierdził Fergard. W międzyczasie do kabiny komentatorskiej wpadła Cassandra, szczęśliwa jak prosię w błocie.

- A ty co taka wesoła? – Zapytał Gorgutz.

- Powiedzmy, że zrobiłam coś, czego od dziecka się bałam – Odparła enigmatycznie, rozsiadając się na krześle. Kosmiczny ork wzruszył ramionami, po czym ponownie oddał pole do popisu Fergardowi. Nim ten jednak odezwał się słowem, drzwi kabiny otworzyły się z wielkim hukiem i do kabiny wpadł… Nie kto inny jak Dazzle. Serwując jeden ze swoich uśmiechów, pochwycił mikrofon w dłonie, po czym ryknął:

- Elo, mordy wy moje! – Trybuny odkrzyknęły mu entuzjastycznie. – Specjalne pozdrowienia dla jednego gnojka w bryłach! – Publika od razu pochwyciła o kogo chodzi, głównie ze względu na to, że Casper warknął cicho i zaczął tupać nogą w irytacji. – I dla jego rzekomo pękniętego obojczyka! – Ktoś tam zaczął się śmiać, całe trybuny to podchwyciły i w rezultacie dość szybko dało się usłyszeć falę śmiechu, która potrafiłaby każdego wyprowadzić z równowagi. Stratoavis prawdopodobnie zignorowałby takie zaczepki, gdyby był skupiony w stu procentach. Tymczasem zarówno odkrycie w Cassandrze Sharon den Adel i tymczasowy brak kontroli nad Heartless nadwerężyły nieco możliwości samokontroli okularnika.

- Milczeć – Warknął, kładąc rękę na jednym z ostrzy. Kim przyjrzała mu się z pewnym niepokojem. „Jest bardziej spięty niż zwykle…", pomyślała, obserwując Dazzle'a w kabinie komentatorskiej, który to używał sobie na swoim dawnym/niedawnym przeciwniku. Tymczasem mięśnie Caspra napięły się jak postronki. Powstrzymywał się całym sobą, by nie ruszyć ku kabinie komentatorskiej i nie zetrzeć tego aroganckiego trolla z powierzchni ziemi. Mógłby to zrobić… Miał swoich przyjaciół… „Nie! Skup się, do cholery, skup się!", pomyślał, oddalając złe myśli. Stratoavis tylko westchnął cicho, czekając, aż walka się rozpocznie. Tymczasem Fergard grzecznie wyprosił trolla z kabiny(Nie obyło się bez interwencji rozwścieczonego orka), po czym kontynuował swój słowotok. – W tej walce na zawodników będzie czekać jedna niespodzianka. Powiem tyle: Nie będzie zbyt przyjemna. Nadszedł więc czas przenieść was na właściwą arenę… - Półdemon wcisnął guziczek. Cała czwórka zawodników została przeteleportowana.

* * *

- Czemu właściwie tak się uśmiechasz? – Zapytał półdemon Cassandry, korzystając z chwili przerwy. Lisica zachichotała.

- Nie uwierzyłbyś, co wydarzyło się przed pierwszą walką – Odparła, uśmiechając się. Gorgutz mruknął coś pod nosem, po czym nagle zapytał:

- A kcie właściwie ich przeniosom? – Tym razem to Fergard się uśmiechnął, w tym uśmiechu nie było jednak nic przyjemnego.

- Powiedzmy, że jeden uczestnik mieć duże kłopoty z funkcjonowaniem – Stwierdził, chichocząc złośliwie.

* * *

Kim, Casper, Lassie i Silver wylądowali miękko na marmurowej podłodze. Rozejrzeli się. Całe otoczenie wykonane było z marmuru: Sufit, ściany, podłoga. Przez dziurę w ścianie można było dostrzec nieco inne otoczenie: Jakby mechaniczne, będące mieszaniną marmuru, rur, stali i… wody. Niemalże cały krajobraz przykryty był przeźroczystą taflą wody.

- Nienawidzę swojego życia – Stwierdził, chowając twarz w dłoni. Kim popatrzyła na niego pytająco, po czym wymieniła spojrzenia ze swoimi przeciwnikami. Głos należący do Fergarda błyskawicznie rozwiał ich wątpliwości:  
- Witamy serdecznie w czwartym dystrykcie Hydrocity, udostępnionym nam przez Dr. Ivo Robotnika. Odbędzie się tutaj bardzo mokra walka… - Ze złośliwą satysfakcją w głosie półdemon dodał jeszcze, że poziom wody może się samoczynnie podnosić, niezależnie od nadzorujących walkę.

- Świetnie – Odparł sarkastycznie Silver głosem przypominającym nieco pocieranie papierem ściernym o stal.

- To ty możesz mówić?! – Zdziwiła się panna Ironfist. Casper momentalnie zachichotał, po czym dobył obu mieczy.

- Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale to będzie jedna z najzabawniejszych walk, w jakich brałem udział – Stwierdził z błyskiem w oku. Zabrzmiał gong(Skąd niby się tu wziął?). Lassie zakręciła pistoletami, po czym błyskawicznie zaczęła ostrzał. Silver chwilowo stał bezczynnie, z założonymi rękoma. Kim rzuciła się w bok, Casper zablokował ostrzał, wymachując mieczami. Kule zaczęły latać na prawo i lewo. Do akcji wkroczył „Quicksilver Gunman". Jedna z jego rąk zamieniła się w coś przypominającego dubeltówkę. Maszyna otworzyła ostrzał. Okularnik, nie licząc na to, że odbije masywną kulę, rzucił się w bok. Pocisk minął się z jego ręką o milimetry. Teraz to druga strona przypuściła atak. Ironfist skoczyła ku Silverowi, wymierzając potężny cios w „twarz". Uderzony poleciał do tyłu niczym szmaciana kukiełka, uderzając o ścianę i przebijając ją. Lassie wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk, po czym rzuciła się ratować partnera, lecz Casper był szybszy. Sprawnym ruchem podciął dziewczynę, po czym miarowym krokiem ruszył ku drugiemu adwersarzowi, który teraz jedną ręką trzymał się skrawka podłogi. Młody Stratoavis popatrzył na niego wyniosłym wzrokiem, po czym uniósł nogę i kopniakiem w twarz strącił przeciwnika w otchłań. Jednocześnie skrzywił się z bólu: Kopanie gościa mającego metalową twarz nie zaliczało się do jego najmądrzejszych posunięć. Nagle usłyszał szczęk zwiastujący odbezpieczenie broni. Odwrócił się. Lassie trzymała na muszce zarówno jego, jak i Kim, która teraz zastygła, wpatrując się w lufę jak urzeczona. Psia dziewczyna patrzyła teraz na okularnika wzrokiem mówiącym „Rusz się, a zastrzelę was obu". Casper nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Miała przewagę. Nawet jego towarzyszka nie była na tyle szybka, by uniknąć wymierzonej z tak małej odległości kuli. Nagle głos Fergarda przerwał ostrożne planowanie taktyki młodego Stratoavisa:

- Silver został wyeliminowany. Szkoda – Biorąc pod uwagę jego theme, oczekiwałem czegoś tak jasnego jak chociażby Zekisele… No, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego. Chciałem was tylko poinformować, że poziom wody zaczął się podnosić. I to szybko – Jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów, przez dziurę pozostawioną przez Silvera zaczęły wlewać się kaskady wody.

- Cholera – Mruknął Casper, ignorując Lassie i ruszając korytarzem.

- Stój, bo odstrzelę! – Warknęła ostrzegawczo, wymierzając oba pistolety w uciekającego przed wodą chłopaka.

- Błąd, koleżanko – Odparła Kim, wymierzając cios w jej ręce. Nie za mocny – Panna Ironfist nigdy nie aprobowała bicia innych dziewczyn i kobiet. Ba, w szkole, jeszcze za czasów podstawówki zawsze stawała po stronie rówieśniczek. Lała każdego faceta, który jakoś uprzykrzał się koleżankom. Marcus zazwyczaj szybko znikał jej z drogi, Rattenberger tylko wstrzymywał oddech i zamykał oczy. Casper zwyczajnie nie krzyżował z nią ścieżek. Kim potrafiła łatwo sprać nawet piętnastoletniego goryla z szóstej klasy, i to w wieku dziesięciu lat. Można wręcz rzec, że była opoką i swoistym strażnikiem dziewczyn dużych i mniejszych. No, ale oddalam się od tematu. Cios wystarczył akurat, by wytrącić pistolety z rąk Lassie i ponieść je hen daleko ku wodzie.

- Szlag… - Westchnęła zrezygnowana wyżej wymieniana.

- Hej, masz jeszcze szanse na wygraną – Odparła Kim nieco nieszczerze(Zwłaszcza że Silver został wyłączony z gry). – Ale teraz sugerowałabym bardziej martwić się o tą wodę – Istotnie, poziom wody sięgał już obu dziewczynom do kolan. Ruszyły przed siebie, ku górze.

* * *

W tak zwanym międzyczasie Casper wdrapał się na dach budynku. Dalszej drogi nie było: Miał około dziesięciu minut, nim woda zrówna się z jego nogami poziomem. „Gdzie jest Kim?", pomyślał, przykucając. Znając jej prędkość powinna tu być przed nim, nawet gdyby on sam dostałby wielkie fory. Chyba że… „Och, do jasnej…", pomyślał zirytowany, schodząc w dół. Było duże prawdopodobieństwo, że jego sojuszniczka pomaga ich przeciwnikowi wydostać się stamtąd.

* * *

Woda sięgała już pannie Ironfist do szyi. Poruszanie stało się bardzo utrudnione. Lassie miała nieco lepiej – Jako wyższa osoba w tym duecie wciąż nie miała kłopotów z oddychaniem. Przeźroczysty płyn na chwilę przestał przybywać.

- Mamy… Chwilę wytchnienia – Wykrztusiła Kim, zadzierając brodę. „The Brigthened Gunslinger" tylko przytaknęła, biorąc towarzyszkę pod ramię. Sytuacja diametralnie się zmieniła. Z ratującej sojuszniczka Caspra stała się ratowaną. Obie dziewczyny weszły po schodach, pozwalając sobie samym na zyskanie chwili wytchnienia. Jednak ta sielanka nie trwała zbyt długo: Jak na złość poziom wody znowu zaczął się podnosić.

- Ruszajmy – Mruknęła Lassie, puszczając się biegiem. Kim podążyła za nią. Obie jednak nie zdążyły przejść nawet dwóch kroków, gdy zderzył się z nimi nadbiegający Casper. Okularnik opadł na podłogę, zamroczony, dziewczyny jakoś oparły się efektom zderzenia. „The Brightened Gunslinger" już chciała wymierzyć w adwersarza, przypomniała sobie jednak, że nie ma broni. Tymczasem woda zaczęła zalewać im stopy. Lassie momentalnie obejrzała się w dół… I to ją niemalże zgubiło. Casper błyskawicznie odzyskał świadomość, po czym przystawił miecz do jej gardła.

- A teraz, uznaj porażkę – Oświadczył patetycznie, przeciągając sylaby.

- Nie mamy czasu na gdybanie, kto wygrał – Odparła Kim niecierpliwie. – Zaraz nas zaleje.

- Tym lepiej. Zwłoki chyba szybciej rozkładają się pod wodą.

- Nie zamierzasz jej chyba zabić?

- Sam już nie wiem, co zamierzam – Odparł zgodnie z prawdą chłopak. Panna Ironfist przeraziła się: Kiedyś Stratoavis powiedział jej, że gdy zwariuje, prawdopodobnie powie te właśnie słowa. Cofnęła się o krok. Casper uśmiechnął się… I wtedy stracił Lassie na moment z oczu. A ta, korzystając z tej jednej jedynej okazji zrobiła coś, czego nie praktykowała od szczeniaka: Ugryzła. Okularnik krzyknął z bólu i zaczął miotać przekleństwami. Gnollica uchyliła się przed przypadkowo wymierzonym ciosem i wymierzyła własny, niezbyt mocny. Właściwie popchnęła przeciwnika prosto w odmęty. A ten nie umiał pływać. W chwili, gdy zanurzył się już cały, przybyło otrzeźwienie. „Co ja wyprawiam?", zapytał sam siebie, mrugając parę razy. Mógł dostrzec, że Kim skacze do wody i rusza mu na ratunek. Zobaczył, że wyciągnęła rękę w jego kierunku, zdesperowana. On tylko uśmiechnął się dziwnie… I popłynął wraz ze wszystkim, co właśnie stracił. A stracił wiele: Szansę na dalszą walkę, zdrowy rozsądek, być może życie, z pewnością jednak samego siebie… Zaczął się krztusić. „A więc tak to się skończy. Opuszczony, zapomniany, zginął w tak kuriozalny sposób…", zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, nim brak tlenu pozbawił go świadomości.

* * *

- Dziewczyny, nie martwcie się. Casper jest wraz z Silverem na arenie. Zapewne chwilę potrwa, nim się wykuruje, ale… - Dało się słyszeć głos Fergarda. – Na to wychodzi, że walka zakończona.

- Co? – Zapytała głupio Lassie. – Przecież wciąż każda strona ma po jednym zawodniku.

- To jest właśnie ta niespodzianka – Wtrącił niezwykle poprawnie Gorgutz. – „Last man standing", czy jak to elfy nazywajom.

- Co znaczy mniej więcej tyle, że wy dwie… - Zakończyła Cassandra. – Przechodzicie do trzeciej rundy. W drużynie – Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zaprotestować, obie panie zostały przeteleportowane na arenę. Wprost na piach, pod nosy rozentuzjazmowanej publiczności. „The Brightned Gunslinger" otrząsnęła się z wody, po czym z pewnym rumieńcem zauważyła, że jej płócienna koszula zdążyła na tyle nasiąknąć wodą, by konsystencją zacząć przypominać jedwabną chusteczkę. Ktoś na trybunach(Prawdopodobnie Nocny) zagwizdał przeciągle. Lassie tylko zachichotała niemądrze i z pewną konsternacją wycofała się w cień bramy. Kim została, wpatrując się w charczącego, pokonanego Caspra. Chłopak chwilowo był bez okularów, które leżały tuż przy nim. Wyglądał, jakby został wrzucony do myjni samochodowej – Zmoczony, krztuszący się wodą, upokorzony, wystawiony na wszelaką nienawiść, na jaką sobie zasłużył. Młody Stratoavis podniósł się z ziemi z błyskiem w oczach, który nie wróżył niczego dobrego. Wymienił spojrzenia z Dazzlem, który był chyba najbardziej usatysfakcjonowaną osobą na arenie.

- To jeszcze nie koniec, impertynencie – Wymówił bezgłośnie Casper, odwracając się i zmierzając do wyjścia. Spojrzał na Kim. Wymamrotał tylko bezgłośne „Nie winię cię", po czym spuścił głowę. Po jego policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza. Nie wiadomo jak, ale Dazzle to zauważył. Cóż, w końcu jako Kapłan Cieni miał duże możliwości. Pozwolił więc sobie jeszcze poużywać na dawnym przeciwniku. Zmienił głos i zaczął imitować kwilenie:

- Oj, co to się stało? Dzidzia przegrała i się rozpłakała ze smutku? – Trybuny wybuchły śmiechem, choć byli tacy, którzy się nie śmiali(Vide wbity w ziemię z szoku Rattenberger czy Nega, obserwujący to wszystko w skupieniu). – Jasne, nie musisz odpowiadać. Idź, wypłacz się mamusi. A nie, zapomniałbym: Mamusia się ciebie wyrzekła i porzuciła, nieprawdaż? – Trybuny, niczym zwierzę zaryczały, ocierając łzy ze śmiechu. – No, ale kto by tam chciał takiego buca… - Casper odwrócił się. W jego oczach nie błyszczało nic. Były przerażająco matowe.

- Powtórz to – Szepnął, zakładając ręce na piersi.

- Czyżbyś ogłuchł od tej wody?

- Powtórz to – Powtórzył młody Stratoavis. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, czy też raczej jego parodia.

- Świetnie, niech wszyscy to usłyszą(Ktoś może spał, czy co…). Twoja matka była dziw… - Nagle troll poczuł, że ktoś kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu – Tym kimś był Fergard.

- Wystarczy, kolego – Oznajmił stanowczo. – Shane nigdy mi tego nie wybaczy: Cholera, tu są dzieci.

- Nie powtórzysz tego? Czyżbyś bał się? Mnie? – Parsknął kpiąco Casper, podchodząc bliżej. – Małej dzidzi?

- Hej, ten kolo sobie na mnie używa! – Warknął Dazzle, wyrywając się półdemonowi. – Chcesz, to zejdę tam i skopię ci cztery litery na tyle mocno, że będziesz jadł tylko leguminę!

- Czekam – Troll błyskawicznie pojawił się na arenie. W jego oczach błyszczało skupienie, choć ewidentnie zachowywał się tak, jakby miał ochotę roznieść arenę na cztery wiatry.

- Kiedyś ci powiedziałem: Nigdy nie wku***aj trolla – Warknął Kapłan Cieni, dobywając zanpatou. – No i się doigrałeś – Co ciekawe, Casper nie rzucił się na swojego potencjalnego przeciwnika, zaczął się za to śmiać. Był to śmiech odrobinę przerażający, przypominał nieco ryk dzikiej bestii.

- Jesteś żałosny – Skwitował tylko całą sytuację okularnik, po czym odwrócił się plecami do trolla i ruszył ku bramie. W odpowiedzi Dazzle odrzucił swoją broń do walki wręcz, dobył magnum i jednym strzałem w rękę zatrzymał chłopaka. Kula strzaskała dłoń, pozostawiając z niej tylko krwawiący kikut. Trybuny ucichły, komentatorzy ucichli. Casper obejrzał rękę znudzonym wzrokiem, po czym powtórzył:

- Jesteś żałosny.

- Przed chwilą strzaskałem ci łapsko! Nie jesteś chyba na tyle durny, by tego nie zauważyć!

- A faktycznie. Moja kończyna została zniszczona. Cóż… - W miejsce kikuta pojawiła się cienista replika dłoni Caspra. Nie minęła sekunda, a cienisty kształt zmaterializował się, stając ręką chłopaka. – Jak widzę, jesteś nie tylko żałosny, ale także i ograniczony. Nazywasz siebie Kapłanem Cieni, a nie wiesz, jak skończy się irytowanie mnie?

- A co ty masz do cieni?! – Warknął wściekły troll.

- Wiele, mój drogi. Bardzo wiele. Cóż, farewell wam wszystkim, żałosne formy życia. Spędzajcie szczęśliwe chwile w swoim raju… Póki jeszcze nie spłonął – Z chichotem na ustach Casper opuścił arenę. Nega uśmiechnął się. Wszystko idzie po jego myśli…


End file.
